Dying Embers
by The Fighting Dreamers
Summary: Undercover Rank A missions aren't meant to be easy. Especially when they involve Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. With no choice, two ninjas embark on a mission that might just change their lives forever. Two own characters .
1. Targets Spotted, Amongst Leaves

**Summary -** _Undercover Rank A missions arent meant to be easy. Especially when they involve Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. With no choice, two ninjas embark on a mission that might just change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer -** Neither I, Mitzuki, nor Momoko own Naruto, or any of its characters. Although we kinda own Mitzuki and Momoko - inspired by various characters._

_**Note -** This chapter has been reworked and improved._

**Chapter 1 –** _Targets Spotted – Amongst the Leaves_

_----------------------_

The leaves rustled slightly as a breeze nudged them gently. It was quiet. Or so it seemed. As another breeze blew past the leaves you may have thought you heard a sigh, but a breeze can't sigh can it? Maybe you would consider this, but as a normal civilian you'd most likely ignore it and toss it aside. As a ninja however, this small sigh of wind could mean the difference between life and death. Strange, isn't it? Hard to realise that such a small thing could mean so much…

------------------

Tanaka Momoko sighed again, a wistful, heavy sigh. This had to be the most boring and troublesome mission she had ever been on. She didn't care that it was probably the most important too, nope, not Momoko. For her, anything that involved an uncomfortable sitting position, a sore rear and her brain melting, was troublesome, and she wasn't going to take it much longer, it was all she could do to keep herself occupied trying to race the leaves she plucked to the ground. Ah, so Spitfire had beaten Hurricane? _The yellow ones have to be heavier, then.._. The completely pointless thought bought an even louder, more annoyed sigh to her lips; half a sigh, half a groan... interesting combination.

"Momoko, shhh!" an exasperated voice came and assaulted her ears as another breeze hit her face, ruffling her messy hair and throwing her off balance slightly. She struggled in her perch on the ragged branch as the voice continued.

"Stop sighing, and groaning!" definitely exasperated, "you know this mission means everything to the Master. If we get caught because of you, I'll, I'll -"

"You'll what?"

Momoko had recovered her balance and turned to glare at the speaker. Kamio Mitzuki was her best friend, but that didn't stop her from considering her a real pain sometimes. It was always about the mission. The mission had to be carried out perfectly, to the letter, every time. It didn't matter to Mitzuki that they'd been sitting in silence on tree branches for the last 6 hours, oh no, of course not; be it wind, rain a blizzard or eternal hail, even a combination of all the above and a hurricane besides, the mission came first, before personal comfort at any rate. It didn't matter that Momoko's butt was starting to call for a feather pillow, threatening a rebellion or complete and utter abandonment when she needed it most. No, definitely not.

Momoko frowned, her patience wearing thin, "Come on, I'm waiting. You'll do what exactly?"

It was Mitzuki's turn to glare. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, an aura of minor malice radiating amongst the leaves, causing them to twitch slightly.

"I'll tell the Master you really enjoy doing you know what, and that you wouldn't mind doing it three times a day instead of two. In fact it would be an honour for a number as large and pretty to the eye as five, would it not?" Mitzuki raised a hand to her ear mockingly pretending to listen to Momoko's non-existent answer. "Maybe more? Let him decide you say? Yes, you're right, he does deserve the best."

Momoko's eyes widened in fear; her voice finally found her as she choked out her response, understanding the full extent of the threat.

"No, you wouldn't, you couldn't….you wouldn't….would you…?" she stuttered nervously.

"Would, could, would and... oh yes... will!" Mitzuki smiled sweetly, folding her arms and tilting her head to the side slightly, an imitation of innocent confusion evident, "What's wrong Momoko chan? Mitzuki chan thought you enjoyed it ever so much!"

"You know full well I don't, I never have and never will!" spluttered a more than distressed Momoko. How she succeeded in achieving the anger and annoyance in nothing louder than a whisper was beyond Mitzuki, but she smirked slightly, enjoying the show,

"But wasn't it just last week? You raised your hand to your head and said you'd be heartbroken if you could never do _that_ again? If I remember rightly you almost broke down in tears."

"No, I said I'd rather have my leg broken, than EVER do that again!" corrected Momoko in annoyance. "But you got one thing right. I really felt like crying after that..." Momoko was leaning back against the main trunk of the tree, looking ever so slightly depressed as she contemplated.

Mitzuki was leaning forward on her knees, a determined look of shock on her face, as if this was new to her; it would have looked realistic had it not been for the overly persistent smirk sliding to her lips at intervals."So you don't like giving the master his daily fo-"

"Don't say it! I get your point, I'll be quiet. Happy now?" cried Momoko covering her ears with her sleeves and scrunching her eyes closed as though in the midst of a nightmare.

Mitzuki grinned cheerfully,

"Yup, of course I am. Although I never thought I'd have to resort to blackmail, just to keep you quiet. Must be a first." She raised a contemplating finger to her chin and looked back up at the canopy of dancing green light above her.

Momoko gritted her teeth.

"You did last week, remember?"

Mitzuki shook her head slightly in mock confusion before her face alighted in a pretence of enlightenment; she hit herself on her forehead lightly,

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?"

She shifted in her position slightly, trying to find a comfortable seat on the mud coloured branch. Having succeeded and shifted an array of jade leaves from her view, she then turned her head back to the busy streets that could clearly be seen from her position amongst the leaves. Momoko shook her head in disbelief. Mitzuki was the most hyperactive person she had ever known, and she was always amazed that the girl could carry out spy missions, without uttering a word for days if necessary. She just didn't seem the type, and despite having known the girl for more years than she cared to remember (no it wasn't an excuse that she couldn't remember them... she just didn't want to... yeah, that was it) she was still being amazed by her resilience. Not that she was envious, no, she had no idea how Mitzuki had so much energy, but she didn't want to know her secret anyway. Momoko liked her way of life, and enjoyed nothing more than lying down on the grass to gaze at the scenery and admire all the green life breathing around her. She prided herself on having a good knowledge of her surroundings, but knew that Mitzuki thought her habits a waste of time.

Mitzuki glanced at Momoko out of the corner of her eye. She had no idea how Momoko could be so laid back when it came to B or A ranked missions, or any mission, of this much importance for that matter. She didn't even know why Momoko had decided to become a ninja, she could have done many other things for the Master. Maybe that's the reason why she had become a ninja? Just to avoid the _other things._ Still, exercise just didn't suit her. _She's a person who would be good at a cloud watching job, if it existed _mused Mitzuki as she watched Momoko twiddle the hem of her jacket between her fingers, bored as before. Tongue poked out fractionally in concentration, she was now trying to zip her coat up, missing the two sides numerous times and looking more murderous with each failed attempt.

Mitzuki sighed lightly, and grinned sheepishly as she saw Momoko glare accusingly at her. She started mouthing 'Sorry, my bad,' but as her eyes caught the very treasure they had been seeking, her mouth dropped open and she stared back at the streets ahead in surprise. Noticing the expression, Momoko turned her head to look in the same direction trying to spot what Mitzuki was so captivated by. Her face split into a slightly evil grin as she saw what they had been looking for, literally waltzing ahead of them, like a turkey waiting for plucking.

Over the grand, tall and seemingly impenetrable walls of the hidden village, and in the slightly dusty bustling streets of cheerful civilians and ninja, a flash of orange and blond could be detected. From their position in the trees both Momoko and Mitzuki could see one of their targets, skipping about like a madman. Maybe he'd lost his brain or taken one too many shuriken to the head... or maybe he was just a relatively normal person who'd consumed too much sugar, who knew?

Mitzuki smirked slyly, "Target spotted."

"Yeah... but where's the other one? You know the one with the blue hair?"asked Momoko curiously.

"And a face like someone sucking on a melon for too long?" added Mitzuki, her eyes full of laughter.

Momoko nodded.

"I thought they went everywhere together," she looked thoroughly put out and took on a classic emo pose, head dropped on her arms in despair.

"They do," replied Mitzuki, pointing to a figure beside the orange one. Momoko's head shot up like a jack-in-the-box on crack, eyes looking almost bloodshot in the obvious relief that the mission maybe, just maybe, was over. Mitzuki continued, smiling at her companion's desperation, "That's the other one we're looking for."

"Oh, I see," grumbled Momoko, though her face looked marginally cleared. She pouted, sticking out her lower lip as she followed the progress of the two targets. "I wish I'd known that Snake Dude meant dark, navy blue hair." She folded her arms looking vaguely exasperated. "_I_ was looking for _baby_ blue or something bright like the blond kid. If I'd known, I'd have spotted him too." It was a weak defence to being beaten spotting twice, and she knew it.

Mitzuki grinned, her eyes focused on the boy with a shock of blond messy hair, dressed in orange and black shinobi clothing. To be honest he stuck out like a sore thumb, could he really be the right one? But then again the mission scroll's depiction of the target supported the boy. '_Often found dancing around like an idiot on drugs, this ninja has a love of ramen, and despite his appearance is relatively strong. He possesses required skills and once again, despite his behaviour and clothing, IS a shinobi, no matter how hard it may be to believe. Key points: 'Hair Colour' – Blond, 'Clothing' – Chiefly orange and black.' _The scroll was right; no matter how hard it was to believe, THAT was him.

"Forget it, we've found what we wanted to find, we now know that the kid's still a genin, or maybe a chunin who doesn't follow the dress code. The other's a chunin for sure."

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Momoko, glancing at the second boy, who had dark navy hair, and wore a blue shirt, long white shorts, along with a chunin jacket, which was slightly too large for him. From what Momoko had heard, upon his return to his home village, this one had returned to wearing a similar style of clothing as he had before his departure. It matched the description. It had to be him. Besides that, he was with 'Target A.' "At least this means I can get out of this tree," she added rubbing her rear as she stood, her bottom singing songs of rejoice; she cracked a few joints in her hand as she stretched letting out a contented groan. "That feels much better!"

"Hey, we're not out of the woods yet, you know." Mitzuki winced at the unintended pun before continuing, "there's still them to keep an eye on," she hissed, pointing towards two ninja standing at the entrance to the Hidden Village. The gates dwarfed them, leaving an impression of complete inadequacy.

Momoko raised an eyebrow as she spared a glance at the two shinobi, before looking back at Mitzuki questioningly.

"Yeah, and?"

"At least wait until we get out of ear shot." She sounded exasperated again.

"Aww, come on, what are they gonna do, we're way stronger than they are!" Momoko had started flexing her muscles and powered her chakra slightly, as though trying to prove her point.

Mitzuki rolled her eyes and poked Momoko's arm, _hard_. Momoko let out an annoyed hiss, stepping out of reach.

"Shinobi rule number one, 'Never underestimate your opponent," recited Mitzuki, a deep frown of disapproval on her face.

Momoko shook her head, raining her hands in disbelief,

"Well my shinobi rule number whatever, is this: 'if I know I can handle 'em I aim a big old kunai or two right up their ass-"

"That's quite enough of that!" interrupted Mitzuki firmly. "This was a '_spying_ mission' doesn't that get through to you? Spies aren't seen or caught. Nor do they shove graet big kunai up the enemies' ass- ass er, butts, just to prove they can do it." Momoko hid a smirk; Mitzuki never liked to use 'inappropriate' language. "Anyways, come on! We gotta get back, or we won't be on time!" she added grabbing Momoko's sleeve and pulling her silently through the trees.

"In time for what?" asked Momoko as she leapt from branch to branch, trees rushing past her vision, the wind attacking her ear drums.

"Don't you know what time it is?" returned Mitzuki glancing back at her smiling slightly, an unpleasant glint in her eye.

"Judging by the sun's position, about….um, let's say 5 o'clock. Why?"

"Don't you do something, oh, so _special_ at 6?" asked Mitzuki, waiting for the realisation to hit Momoko.

"I don't think so. Hmmm, let's see…5:30 wash dishes….6:00 it's the f-" Momoko's eyes widened in horror and she almost lost her footing on the tree branch. Flailing her arms wildly she chocked,

"No! Anything but that!"

"That's right! Glad you remembered, Momo chan. It's the Master's foot massage!" grinned Mitzuki, glad that she had cottoned on so quickly. "Oh no you don't!" she added tightening her grip on Momoko's sleeve as she tried to turn back, causing her to drop painfully on an already sore rear, which screamed in protest, promising a life of eternal damnation for its owner.

Tears streamed down Momoko's face as she was dragged to face her doom; both were swallowed by the flurries of leaves, though the screams of the prisoner remained for a stretch of time. Far behind them a blond haired ninja raised an ear as he tilted his head to the side like a canine, before shrugging and continuing his battle of the brains with a particularly unruly strand of noodle in his ramen bowl.

"Nooooooooo….."

-------------------------------

Her voice slowly died away, leaving an echoing silence behind her.

Momoko frowned as she felt Mitzuki's grip relax on her hood. She'd bounced along in Mitzuki's wake for the past however many minutes, her bottom being on the receiving end of a particularly hard smack each time, as it connected with whatever surface material they were passing over.

"I never would have guessed you were the oldest." She muttered acidly, as she pulled a large splinter from her trousers, wincing a little.

Mitzuki simply smiled, cheeky and knowing.

"And I never would have guessed your sun reading and time skills were that bad."

Momoko turned to face her, an eyebrow raised; curious despite her sour opinion of her friend at that moment,

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, my dear friend, if you'd paid attention when we learnt how to use the sun to tell the time, you'd have known that at that moment in time it was in fact 6 o'clock already." Mitzuki replied in an annoyingly superior way, ruffling Momoko's hair "I was just messing with you." She giggled, "Oh you should have seen the look on your face!"

Momoko's face turned red slightly, hot from her embarrassment of being outdone once again,

"I still can't believe you're older than me…"

"Well I am, I was and I always will be, so get used to it," answered a smug Mitzuki.

Before Momoko could retaliate and start the argument she was longing for, a creak, long and sinister, made both of them look at the mansion they had been standing in front of.

The place looked both grand and decrepit, and vaguely like it was haunted. Momoko felt a tingle in her spine as she shivered slightly from the aura of chakra the house was radiating. Every person's chakra had a signature which made it recognisable to other shinobi, and boy, did Momoko wish she didn't know this one as well as she did. Malicious and snake like, it curled and twisted its serpent body around them, invisible, unreal, yet still trapping them in its coils, it fangs promised an ever prison.

Mitzuki who was usually oblivious to such things also looked a little put out, her cheeky, cheerful attitude, dying away into a solemn sense of duty and grudging respect. Her face impassive and unreadable, eyes slightly glazed over. She glanced at Momoko whose shoulders had slumped. She now had her arms wrapped around herself and any twinkle in her usually radiant defiant eyes had been put out in that moment. Mitzuki put an arm around her shoulder, attempting a weak smile when she noticed her friend jump slightly,

"I guess that means we're supposed to go in, eh?" she said winking, "let's not stare at it all day and do as it wishes, yeah?"

Momoko nodded slowly and stumbled to her feet, tottering behind Mitzuki as they walked down the crumbling steps, and passed through the door. Despite the darkness enclosing them Momoko still found enough spunk in her to whisper a comment, as the door slammed behind them,

"My butt hurts..."

A following crash indicated Mitzuki toppling over in surprise and a sinister laughter rose above the heavy air. Like the voice of a starving snake... and then...

there was silence.

------------------------

**Chapter 1 by Kamio Mitzuki**

_A word from the author:_

Well I hope you liked the chapter, I find the first chapter to always be hard...Momoko chan should have written it, but...  
Anyway, that's it, please read the next chapter by Momoko chan, it's great!

Hugs and Huggles from,

Mitzuki


	2. A Mission Given

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 2 **_– A Mission Given_

_-------------------------------_

The mansion hadn't changed in their absence. Despite the fact that there was always someone who seemed to be cleaning, there seemed to be a fresh layer of dust and with Orochimaru-sama's wish to have the curtains closed, the light that was there was hardly enough. It gave the place a disturbing air as if knowing that Orochimaru was in the same building wasn't bad enough. Momoko and Mitzuki walked along the wooden floors in the direction of Orochimaru's office, their footsteps lifting the dust.

"This is disgusting," Momoko complained pausing and looking at the darkening soles of her feet. "I'm going to have to wash my feet just because some people find it hard to clean the floors. Next time I'm going to be impolite and wear my shoes."

"You can't do that Momoko-chan!" Mitzuki exclaimed, horrified that her friend would suggest that. "Washing your feet again isn't that bad. Maybe we could just have a word with Kabuto-san and see what he can do."

"Kabuto-san already has enough on his plate trying to keep this place together."

The two girls whirled round at the voice and came face to face with Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man dressed in a frilly pink apron. Mitzuki blinked several times to make sure she was seeing things right. He looked the same as usual, his grey hair pulled into its ponytail, round glasses covering his innocent looking eyes. Well, apart from the pink frilly apron that is.

"I knew horrors were hidden in this house but I didn't know this was it," Momoko said, raising an eyebrow at the sight. She couldn't understand how Orochimaru felt that this young man was strong enough to be trusted with so much. To her, he was just an idiot with information cards.

"Erm…Kabuto-san, why are you wearing a pink apron?" Mitzuki asked.

"I'm doing the cooking and I burnt the last of my aprons. The only one I could find was this one," he explained choosing to ignore Momoko, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "It was the only one the previous cook left behind."

"Yeah right," Momoko snorted. "Let me guess, Snake Dude has a fetish for pink aprons and Krabby-kun decided to a good boy and dress up in one. I always knew there was something twisted about you as well."

"What!" Kabuto exclaimed waving his arms around wildly. "Take that back right now!"

Momoko looked at him innocently. "Take what back?"

"Everything! For starters, you should have respect for Orochimaru-sama and call him by his proper name and not suggest such absurd things. In fact, you have the apron. Once you two have eaten, you still have dishes to do and if the floor's so dirty you can clean it." Kabuto took off the apron and threw it at Momoko, who let it slide to the floor afraid that if she caught it, she'd have to wear it. "And my name is Kabuto. Use it."

"Hmmm…no. I think I like Krabby-kun. It suits you a lot more," Momoko smiled before turning and continuing towards Orochimaru's study. Mitzuki smiled sheepishly at a glaring Kabuto before catching up to Momoko.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or poisoned? Kabuto makes dinner remember, and he could easily poison you without noticing," Mitzuki scolded her friend. Sometimes Momoko could be so reckless in what she said and did it was unbelievable. "Or what if you're injured and he refuses to heal you. What are you going to do then?"

"Krabby-kun won't do any of those things."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he knows how much I, well we, matter to the Snake Dude. At the moment we are his only chance at destroying that stupid village once and for all." Momoko paused in front of the door that separated them from Orochimaru and grinned at Mitzuki. "And we're way stronger."

"If you say so. Just don't come crying to me when Kabuto takes revenge in the form of not only giving the Master foot massages but also changing his bandages, bringing him food, running his bath…"

"Alright! Alright!" Momoko said shuddering at the thought. "I'll try and be nicer to Krabby-kun."

"And Mitzuki wins again! Just goes to prove who the smart one is."

"No, it just proves who blackmails the most," Momoko pouted. Sighing she turned her gaze to the door once more, a chill running down her spine. "I suppose we should go in, shouldn't we?"

With a nod from Mitzuki, Momoko pushed open the door. The darkness of the corridors had been hard to adjust to but his study was even worse. Thick dark curtains stopped any light that might have come in from outside and the only light was coming from a lamp on the desk. Orochimaru was sat in a chair behind the desk, his ghostly pale face standing out around the gloomy surroundings, the snake like eyes piercing.

"You're late," he said simply but it was enough to make the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"The spying took a little longer than expected," Mitzuki explained, sensing that Momoko didn't want to speak. Her brows were furrowed in a frown and her hands deep in her jacket pocket. "But we spotted the targets and as you said they seem to go everywhere together."

"What level did they seem to be at?"

"From what we could see the blond one is still a genin but the blue haired one is a chuunin."

"Good. Then the mission won't be too hard. I need you to infiltrate Konoha, become friends with those two, gain their trust and bring them back here. Whilst your there, gain more information on the weak points of the village as well. After I get my container back and I get Uzumaki Naruto on my side, I will crush Konoha."

"But…but that's an undercover A-Rank mission. The chances of us getting caught or failing are high."

"What? The two strongest ninjas from your village can't handle something like that?"

"Of course we can," Momoko snapped, bristling at the suggestion that she and Mitzuki were weak. "I'm just curious to know what's so special about getting that Uchiha as a container. You've already regained the use of one arm; within a year you'll have the other working well enough to form seals. Seems pointless to go to all this trouble for two stupid boys."

Mitzuki gasped as a hand came from the shadows and grabbed Momoko around the throat. She had known one of Orochimaru's arms was working but not to this extent. Momoko grabbed the hand restricting her breathing trying to wrench it off but feeling it tighten with every gasping breath she took.

"I think someone is forgetting their place," Orochimaru said. "I know what I'm doing and if I say I want Uchiha Sasuke and that Nine-Tails boy, you do your best to make sure that happens. It's not your place to question or criticize. I don't think I have to remind you that I made you what you are today, do I?"

"No," Momoko croaked.

"Good." Released from the hold, Momoko rubbed her neck tenderly. He could have killed her. "You set off in a week. That should be enough time to prepare."

"Yes Master," Mitzuki said, giving a shallow bow and turning to leave the room as quick as she could, Momoko following, still in slight shock from the sudden attack. Orochimaru scared her.

Before they were out of the door Orochimaru added, "And Momoko-san, I haven't forgotten about my foot massage."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Momoko answered before stepping out of the study and closing the door firmly behind her. Letting out a deep sigh, she continued to rub her sore neck, doing everything to avoid looking at Mitzuki. "Go on, say it."

"You're an idiot. You could have gotten yourself killed," Mitzuki said frowning. "I know you think your strong but he is a lot stronger than both of us combined. You need to be more careful with the way you talk to him or you could find yourself snake food."

"Fine," Momoko said. "Then again, if I was snake food I wouldn't have to give him these stupid foot massages." She shuddered. "Who would have thought someone as strong as Snake Dude would have a thing for foot massages?"

"It's your own fault. If you'd been training instead of lazing round the house, he would have never asked you to give him one in the first place. And if you hadn't done it so well, he would have never asked you."

"Whatever," Momoko shrugged. "Come on. Let's go find Krabby-kun. He knows where the massage lotions are."

"You know, that sounds like you enjoy doing it. Maybe it's you that has a fetish."

Giggling Mitzuki ran before Momoko could register what she had just said.

---------------------------

**Chapter 2 by Tanaka Momoko**

_A word from the author:_

Halloo!

Momoko here. Well that was my chapter and everything. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as you did the first chapter (which I managed to get out off hehe). But yer, the beginning of a story is always ultra hard so bear with us. It's only going to get better!

Up next is Mitzuki's chapter and yer...read it!

Momoko


	3. Greetings Konoha!

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 3** – _Greetings Konoha!_

**Note**_ - This chapter has been proof read and improved_

_-----------_

Kamitzuki Izumo yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, as little stars burst into his vision. Opening his eyes again he glanced at Hagane Kotetsu, his closest friend, whose head was laying on the desk in front of them his dark hair covering most of his face, and a small trail of drool winding down his chin from the corner of his mouth. _Lazy slacker_…but…

Well he couldn't really blame him, thought Izumo dully as his brain struggled to keep his eyes from sliding shut completely, a battle that may be a lost cause already. Guard duty had to be the most boring job they had to do ever since the 5th Hokage had been decided. Izumo didn't dislike her, no not at all. He liked her as a person, and thought her an energetic woman despite her age, and often firmly believed she truly was the 25 year old she appeared to be. However despite her good points, he couldn't deny he absolutely hated her as his boss. Actually loathe may have been a better word.

Ever since the day she had become Hokage, she seemed to deem both Kotetsu and himself her personal moving company, rather than her personal assistants. They did everything for her: files and towering piles of documents, boxes of important supplies and her bottles of sake were the easy things. Yet furniture and large heavy objects were an all too common occurrence for his liking. Just remembering the last time the Godaime had decided to rearrange her office was enough to bring tears to his eyes, in fact it did, blurring his vision greatly. If only it happened once a year, not every other week, then maybe he could take it, without breaking down… sometimes he believed that Tsunade did it all for the reason of making Kotetsu and himself suffer….but that would be being paranoid on his part, wouldn't it?

Izumo sighed and rested his chin on his hand. What he wouldn't give for an interruption from someone, anyone, just about now. Even Gai san attempting to convince him to wear one of his green leotard suit things would have been greatly welcomed, or maybe Naruto bouncing around in one of his usual hyper moods; he had to admit the blond haired kid was starting to grow on him, in fact most of the shinobi around were beginning to recognise him as more than just the kyubi container these days. It was those lazy civilians that still treated him liked trash though... A sudden snort from Kotetsu, obviously in a deep, deep, sleep, was enough to awaken him from his thoughts. Ready to give him a good old hair ruffling, he instead nudged him sharply in the ribs as something of interest caught his eye.

Kotetsu awoke with a groan and glared accusingly at Izumo, before noticing anything was happening. Following his field of vision he spotted what had Izumo oblivious to all around him.

Two girls were entering the village gates looking nervously, or so it seemed, around at the large structure. They seemed to be of about 15 or 16 years of age, and were definitely not from around the village, years of guard duty could tell you that, it made every face in the village familiar to you, and those foreign were made even more so due to this.

The slightly taller and older girl, of about 16 years, had blond messy pigtails on either side of her head, tied up with matching rose coloured ribbons. She had a messy fringe and bangs on either side of her face, and bright sky blue eyes. She was wearing a short dark green skirt and a short pale green top with a black lining at the top and black sleeves. She also had a dark green school girl sailor overthrow around her shoulder with a rose and pale green stripe travelling its circumference. Combined with a rose coloured tie around her neck, with a singular white stripe and a pair of ordinary dark green shoes, she looked anything but a ninja. If she hadn't had some of the basic ninja equipment on her, Izumo would have mistaken her for, granted a brightly dressed, civilian, but a civilian nonetheless. He blushed slightly as he caught her gaze and she gave him a stunningly sweet smile and waved a fingerless gloved hand at him.

The second girl was obviously a ninja; it was easy to tell simply by glancing at her. Not dressed as brightly or extravagantly as her smiling friend, she still could be considered a little unorthodox. Her dark green hair was tie up in a ponytail, which stuck up and framed her head like a crown. She had bright green eyes surrounded by her messy fringe and bangs on either side of her face. She wore a deep red coloured jacket which had black lining it at the hems and sleeves and a snowy white on the inside of her lowered hood, it looked both snug and warm, yet light and cool at the same time, _if that's even possible_ thought Kotetsu rubbing his sleep deprived eyes (yeah, right) in confusion. She also wore a pair of ¾ length trousers, finishing a little bit above the ankle and again has the basic ninja equipment on her. As her friend walked cheerfully up to Izumo and Kotetsu's desk, she followed quietly behind unsmiling, a hint of a glare taunting her pretty features.

"Hey there!" called the blond rushing forward with an outstretched arm, offering her hand to both men. "I'm Kamio Mitzuki, and this here's my good friend Tanaka Momoko, best friend actually, pleased to meet you both!" she said cheerfully shaking both their hands and gesturing to the green haired girl. "Momoko chan, say hi to um… can I ask your names?"

Izumo managed to smile slightly, he was rather surprised, most visitors weren't this friendly, and even if they were, they rarely asked his name. Usually it was something along the lines of "I'm so and so, take me to so and so. What are you waiting for? I said NOW!" Yeah... most were downright rude.

"I'm Kamitsuki Izumo, nice to meet you too."

"Yo, Hagane Kotetsu," added Kotetsu raising his hand in greeting.

Mitzuki smiled again and gave a little bow of respect, and then nudged the green haired girl,

"Momoko chan, say hi."

Momoko rolled her eyes, looking bored,

"Curse you and your cheerful attitude," she muttered before saying, in a sarcastically happy voice, "Why, konnichiwa! I'm Momoko, ever so glad to meet you both!" in a mock imitation of her friend.

"Baka!" shouted Mitzuki hitting her on the head… _hard._

"Owwie!" cried Momoko grabbing her head as tears streamed down her face as a natural response, she crouched on the floor massaging it. Ignoring her grumbles Mitzuki stood in front of her,

"Please, ignore her, she's um, young," she said, and her eyebrow twitched slightly as she heard Momoko mutter 'ageist' behind her, but she said nothing.

Kotetsu nodded and cleared his throat,

"So, what brings you two to Konoha?"

"Are you foreign ninja?" added Izumo, "if you are I'll have to register you for the duration of your stay in Konoha. We have to keep tabs on all foreign nin," he added in answer to Mitzuki's confused expression.

"But then again, if you are foreign ninja, then where are your forehead protectors?" asked Kotetsu, scrutinizing them as he noticed the missing items in question. "If you are missing nin, tell us which village you come from and we will have to return you. Deserters aren't treated too kindly."

"Well in answer to your first question: we have come to Konoha to speak to the Hokage, and our business shall be kept conducted with her. For your second, yes we are foreign ninja _currently,_ so I suppose you should register us, _for now_. And for your third, we don't have our forehead protectors with us, but we aren't missing nin, so you have no need to return us to any village now or ever." It seemed as though Momoko had recovered, for she said all this clearly in her bored voice laced with a hint of agitation while she frowned slightly.

Kotetsu felt perplexed, what did she mean by foreign ninja '_currently_?' Did that mean they wanted to join the village? Sure after Orochimaru's attack a few years ago, they were still in need of ninja, but the number of foreign ninja joining them was a small percentage indeed. Were they really planning on joining the village? Or was this some kind of plot devised by one of Konoha's many enemies? Orochimaru was rumored to still be alive afterall…

Kotetsu's doubts were forgotten as he realized Izumo had finished taking down their names and was already asking both girls to follow him to the Hokage's office. He stood and followed as Izumo led the way, still pondering, as they leapt over the various rooftops of the buildings. Finally as they came to the Grand building of the Hokage, with the fire symbol on its front, he had come to a conclusion: friend or foe, the Hokage, Tsunade samma, was bound to know, and if not, then maybe Shizune would. It wasn't something he would have to worry about, he was, after all merely a member of the Kotetsu Izumo moving company. _No need to worry my pretty little head_. Feeling more cheerful he followed the three through the doors to the building.

---------------------------

Tsunade glanced over the paper she had propped up in two fake arms protruding from her green coat which was draped over her shoulders; her real hands held the bottle of sake and a cup under the desk and she huffed as she heard a knock at the door to her office.

She felt greatly annoyed; she had just managed to convince Shizune that she would continue doing her work without her, and that being constantly watched was making her paranoid and jumpy, and now this. Knowing her luck, she thought dully, it would be Shizune herself, come to check up on her, again…but… Attempting to stay silent as she realized Shizune would have entered already, Tsunade mentally staged a bet against her inner self that maybe the person, or perhaps persons, would go away. The knocking persisted. No such luck. She sighed and rolled her eyes at her misfortune, however this wouldn't stop her from gambling, no she would use this set back to improve herself. Another, more forceful, round of tapping. Finally she decided this couldn't be ignored and called to the door,

"Yeah, come on in then, if you must," as the door opened she added, "You do know I'm very busy, don't you? So make it quick."

"Forgive us Hokage samma," said Kotetsu, bowing slightly, "I know you don't like to be disturbed when you're working, however our visitors insisted that they talk to you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "so I guess this is important, then?"

Kotetsu nodded, "Hai, shall I bring them in?"

Tsunade sighed again, waving her arm, and closing her eyes, she didn't notice Kotetsu's surprised look – well you would be too if you thought your Hokage had suddenly grown an extra arm, apart from the two holding the paper in front of her. _Must be a new technique_ he thought as he stuck his head round the door indicating to Izumo to bring the visitors in. _Useful too_, his mind whispered, as he thought of the amount of carrying he had to do.

Tsunade watched as two girls were bowed in by Izumo and Kotetsu, who closed the door behind them, with her signal, and waited beyond it.

The blond girl, who introduced herself as "Kamio Mitzuki, at your service!" with a polite bow and smile, nudged the second green haired girl standing quietly beside her. The green haired girl narrowed her eyes, but did the same, bowing; she introduced herself as "Tanaka Momoko, pleased to meet you."

Tsunade smiled at them,

"I'm the 5th Hokage of Konoha, please call me Tsunade. Now, I would like to know why you two are here. Is this really so important that I had to be interrupted from my work?"

Mitzuki nodded; as Momoko shook her head disbelievingly. She turned to Mitzuki,

"You, know, I never had any idea that the Hokage's job was to sit around all day drinking sake. Hey, now I do maybe I'll apply for the job myself, what do you think?"

Mitzuki's eyes widened in surprise, _what was Momoko thinking s_he thought miserably while Tsunade's pale cheeks became slightly pink as a tinge of annoyance swept through her. _This could be the cost between success and failure_ she thought desperately as Tsunade and Momoko engaged in a staring contest. She cleared her throat, succeeding in attracting Tsunade's attention back to herself, who scowled as she realised that Momoko had just won the staring contest for that reason – and she knew it too - Momoko kept smiling smugly as Mitzuki spoke.

"Hokage samma, forgive us, this seems to have gotten off to a bad start," said Mitzuki bowing her head, "if I may, I shall talk on behalf of Momoko chan as well," _so she doesn't screw it up_, Mitzuki added as an afterthought, grinding her teeth together unconsciously.

"Yes, I think that would be best," nodded Tsunade, her eye resting on Momoko for a brief second, before looking at Mitzuki with her full attention, a rare treat indeed.

"Tsunade samma, the reason we have come here…well put bluntly, we would like to request to join your village as active ninja."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, but let the girl continue.

"We come from a village in the Fire Country, not well known, but well hidden, even you may not have heard of it. Our home village was known as the Hidden Ember Village, a small village in the depths of a forest. Well, a few years ago Hidden Ember was destroyed in a brutal attack from the snake charmer Orochimaru…" here Mitzuki shivered and paused, everyone present could tell that it was genuine; Tsunade's eyes were fixed on her, her gaze more intent than before.

"For a few years we simply wandered around, grateful to have survived the attack, and gathered information on Orochimaru. We found out that Konoha is were Orochimaru came from, and at first steered clear of it, fearing attack from it… however later we discovered that despite being the village of Orochimaru's origins, it was also his greatest enemy. From that point on we decided to come and beg you to allow us to join you. We know how great your ninjas are, and with your help we may one day be able to exact our revenge against him, of course doing whatever we can to assist you in return. Please, you're our only hope!" At this point both Mitzuki and Momoko bowed their heads in unison, eyes fixed on the floor, awaiting Tsunade's answer.

Tsunade looked at them considering. Many thoughts chased each other through her mind, and became a maze of colours; _maybe I've had too much sake?_ She sat there in thought for what seemed like hours; she began to feel worried that their backs would be seriously damaged if she didn't answer soon.

Tsundae bit her lip.

Finally she came to a decision, and glanced up at the door,

"Izumo, Kotetsu, come on in, _now_!" she barked the last word.

Mitzuki looked up in surprise, gazing fearfully into Tsunade's eyes, was this it? Had they failed? Momoko turned to look at the opening door through which entered Izumo and Kotetsu. _I guess the old drunk's kicking us out_, she thought bitterly, and steeled herself for Mitzuki's exaggerated weeping afterwards.

Mitzuki looked into Tsunade's eyes, her bottom lip trembling, and her eyes becoming shiny with added moisture,

"Tsunade samma, what does this mean? Is this an n-?"

Tsunade smiled,

"Save your tears…"

Tsunade couldn't say she trusted them. No she sensed too many fibs for that…

"It's a yes."

Mitzuki's face brightened as though it was a board being wiped clean. Immediately a smile graced her face and she beamed at Tsunade. Momoko's mouth dropped open, and she simply stared at Tsunade in awe.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, I want you to show these ladies to _that_ apartment building, you know the one I mean, where_ they_ live. Help them get settled down and then return to your jobs, _they _will take care of them."

Izumo and Kotetsu stared blankly at each other before nodding as a flicker of understanding sparked,

"Hai, Hokage samma!"

Motioning for the girls to follow, they left the room, Mitzuki still beaming at Tsunade and waving like a five year old, leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

It was true…

Tsunade couldn't say she trusted them. No she sensed too many fibs for that… yet she sensed the truth in various sentences, and it made her wonder. True the Hidden Ember village had been destroyed years ago, but more than the girls suggested. Tsunade estimated they would have been a couple of years old at the time. However, she also sensed that what was said about Orochimaru may have some truth to it. How deep she didn't know. But she decided to give them a chance, following the example she was sure her teacher, the 3rd Hokage would have given.

They were worth watching…

She sighed slightly as her thoughts drifted back to her untouched sake. Before she could do that however she knew there was one last thing, now added to her agenda. Swivelling in her chair, she tapped twice on the window, and looked distinctly unimpressed as two small sparrows appeared on the ledge, twittering excitedly to each other before quietening and gazing up at her in cheeky sparrow fashion.

"Where are the eagles? Busy?"

One of the sparrows lowered its head respectfully. Tsunade sighed again, she preferred showing style, but they would have to do. Ripping two pieces of paper she copied the same words on each, folded, and addressed them to two individuals.

"Give these them, and make sure they do it, I know how lazy he can be, reading those books continuously, and how er, distracted the other can get…but this is important, understand? Impress the importance upon them if you must," she said sternly, tying the notes around the leg of each bird, while wondering how a sparrow could impress anything on anyone.

Both birds bowed their tiny coin sized heads low and took off through the window, small wings beating hard whilst playing with the wisps of clouds and leaves which blew past them. _Sparrows are too childish_, thought Tsunade, annoyed. That was why she preferred eagles, more dignity and they looked important too. Would anyone take her seriously with sparrows?

Sighing for a third time, she turned to her desk. Remembering the sake she reached out eargerly, the cup rising to her lips. Just as her tongue touched the sweet liquid, she heard a voice shout,

"Tsunade samma, stop that at once!"

It was so loud; Tsunade promptly spat all she had in her mouth over the various documents in front of her.

"Damn it!" she cried pulling her light blond hair nearly out of her scalp. She couldn't drink sake now! Not now that…

Shizune had returned…

----------

**Chapter 3 by Kamio Mitzuki**

_A word from the author:_

Well that was my second chapter, the third in this story. Again not great, but I haven't written a story for a long time. Look out for Momoko's next chapter, coming out soon.

Hugs and Huggles from,

Mitzuki


	4. Meeting the Guardians, Chaos Ensues

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 4 - **_Meeting the Guardians – Chaos Ensues_

---

The party consisting of the new additions to Konoha and Izumo and Kotetsu who were both struggling to keep down their yawns. Tsunade-sama didn't half work them to death. From personal movers to tour guides…when would the terror end? They were walking towards the apartment building that they were to be housed, a journey that would have taken less than a minute were it not for Momoko insisting that she was too tired to be jumping on roofs and wanted to see some of the village anyway.

Mitzuki liked the village and the people already, if those she had met were anything to judge by. The guards were friendly, continuing to point out all the different shops they passed by even though it was obvious Momoko was in her own world, hardly taking in a word if anything at all and Tsunade-sama had let them stay although their reasons for joining the village were questionable. The village had a peaceful feel to it, something that they hadn't experienced in a while now. Momoko wasn't sure what she thought of the village just yet. Unlike Mitzuki being friendly wasn't something that was in her nature, nor was getting comfortable too early on. She was half expecting the Hokage to send guards tomorrow and tell them that she had made a grave mistake.

"And this is your apartment building," Izumo concluded bringing them to a halt in front of the building. "I hope that tour was informative enough for you Momoko-san."

"What tour…?" Momoko began before remembering it was her fault they had walked all the way to this point. "Oh yes! Of course. Very helpful. Know what we've seen like the back of my hand."

"Well that's good. You'll have no trouble finding your way around then." He smiled at Momoko's blank expression. She had no idea where anything in the village was. Anyone who saw her face at that moment could tell. "Alright, follow me and I'll take you to your apartment."

The apartment seemed to appeal to both the girls, much to Kotetsu and Izumo's delight. Momoko seemed to be a hard one to please but she looked somewhat happy as she fought with Mitzuki for the bed closest to the window which she lost shortly after. Mitzuki was definitely the older one. Not only could you tell by their appearance, Mitzuki being a few inches taller, but in their maturity. Though hyper, Mitzuki certainly beat Momoko when it came to maturity.

"You're so mean," Momoko pouted as she sat down on her bed taking her backpack and depositing it on the floor with little grace.

"And you're stupid but you don't hear me complaining do you?"

Hatake Kakashi lay on his bed enjoying the few moments he had free before the day started to enjoy his literature in peace without any interruptions from his fellow jounin or the likes of Naruto who was too young to read it or even understand it. Turning the page, he thought of how he loved the sound the paper made when he did so and knowing what was happening next. It was the latest instalment of the Flirting Violence series and he was completely engrossed.

"I finally have something over you!"

An eyebrow twitched at that voice that could belong to no one else but the nightmare neighbour, Maito Gai. Dressed in bright green spandex jumpsuit with bright orange legwarmers, the hideous bowl cut and scary eyebrows not only was he somewhat an eyesore but once he began to speak it was worse.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked putting down the book with a sigh.

"To tell you that I, Maito Gai-" He dropped his voice dramatically. "-have been trusted by the Hokage to keep on eye on foreign ninjas that have just asked to join the village whilst acting as a guardian. I received the note just a few moments ago. Take that, my eternal rival. I am more trusted than you."

Just then an excited sparrow thumped against the window, thumping along until it reached the opening that Kakashi had left to get some fresh air earlier that morning. It dropped a scroll very similar to the one he had received minutes ago next to Kakashi, much to Gai's disbelief. Just when he thought he had something over him, this happened.

"It seems we'll be working together," Kakashi sighed, this time pocketing his book. He doubted he'd get the chance to read it now. "Tsunade-sama wants me to do the same thing."

"Not to worry. I will find something else to beat you at!"

"Honestly Gai-san, I don't care."

"Let us go meet these young ninjas bubbling with youth and freedom!" Gai cried ignoring the last comment made by his fellow jounin. Holding the door open he pointed down the hall as if it was a life changing destination. Shaking his head Kakashi followed. Hopefully Gai wouldn't scare them too much.

Kotetsu was explaining what his job consisted of to Mitzuki, who seemed genuinely interested, when there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be_, mused Mitzuki. Momoko who had been stretched out on the bed with her eyes closed, making odd remarks here and there sat up in interest.

"Come in," Mitzuki said, curious to know who was on the other side.

Two ninjas walked in, one with a tall silver hair, a mask covering half his face and his forehead protector covering his eye and the other dressed in the worst thing either girl had seen in their lives. The silver haired one raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

Hearts appeared in Mitzuki's eyes and before anyone could register what had happened Mitzuki had flung her arms around him and pulled him into a bone crunching hug. After all, she did have a thing for guys in masks. Especially this one.

"I get to finally meet you!" Mitzuki swooned. "I finally get to meet the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi. I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world!"

"Looks like Kakashi's popular today," Izumo said in slight shock. That hug had come out nowhere and looked quite painful, or if not that, breath restricting. "Poor Gai…" He looked at the door expecting to see Gai standing there but the doorway was empty. "Gai?"

"Will someone get this…this…weird thing off of me!" Momoko cried.

In the moment Mitzuki had jumped to hug Kakashi, Gai had dashed across and hugged Momoko who was now sufficiently scared. It wasn't every day that you were suddenly hugged by a man wearing a green jumpsuit. His hold was so tight she couldn't avoid it when he started pinching her cheeks.

"Aren't you just so cute? Like my lovely Lee," he said, continuing in what appeared to be an attempt to stretch out her cheeks. "We are going to get on so well!"

"If someone doesn't get him off me right now I'm going to kill him!" Momoko screamed struggling but still not able to get out of his hold. Not only was it scary to have someone arrive out of the blue, knock the window out of you in a hug, it was annoying when they wouldn't leave your cheeks alone.

"Gai-san, maybe it would be best if you released her cheeks now," Kakashi said, despite his own 'hugging' problem. Mitzuki seemed to have attached herself onto him. "I think she prefers if they weren't red and sore."

"Sorry," Gai said meekly. "You're cuteness overwhelmed for a moment there. Forgive me."

"I'm not cute," Momoko snapped. "And just who the hell are you Caterpillar Brows?"

"I'm Maito Gai and the one your companion is currently clinging to is Hatake Kakashi. We've been assigned to be your guardians until your well and truly settled into the village."

"Did you hear that Mitzuki? Caterpillar Brows and the Copycat are going to be our guardians."

"Yay!" Mitzuki shrieked. "I get to call you Kakashi-sensei, and we can spend lots of time together. You can show me the rest of the village, buy me some food…"

"What about me?" Momoko asked. "I want some food too."

"You can have Gai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei's mine."

"WHAT? You are not sticking me with Caterpillar Brows! Mitzuki, you've done some fairly evil things in the past but this is one of the worst. You're sticking me with a hyperactive, green spandex wearing ninja with caterpillar eyebrows who thinks I'm cute."

"He's not that bad," Kakashi said. Gai's face lit up. This was the first time Kakashi had so openly defended his honour. "When he's asleep that is."

"Your words are so cool and hip and they grate my nerves like one grates cheese!" Gai exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "I will get you one of these days!"

"Yeah whatever. Come on, we'll leave the girls to settle in. It was nice meeting you."

"Erm…what about-" Momoko began to say, pointing weakly in the vague direction of where he had been standing but he was already out of the door. Scratching her head in confusion Momoko wondered if he hadn't noticed Mitzuki was still holding on to him. Her question was answered when he returned.

"I think this belongs to you," Kakashi said pointing to a still love struck Mitzuki

As the task of removing Mitzuki from Kakashi began, Kotetsu turned to Izumo.

"Hey, want to go and get some breakfast?"

"But what about them?" Izumo asked referring to the chaotic group before them.

"They won't know we're gone. Besides, they've got it under control." Kotetsu turned back to the scene and watched as Gai and Momoko tried to pull Mitzuki off. How was she managing to hold on so tightly? "And it's quite disturbing to watch actually."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

Sneaking out of the door, the two guards felt relief to be out of the apartment. So much commotion was bound to make anyone long to be outside where somewhat normal civilised people existed. Mitzuki and Momoko were certainly going to make an impact on Konoha. It was written in the stars and it could be heard by the noise emitting from the room even as they walked down the street.

--

Chapter 4 by Tanaka Momoko

A note from the author:

Another chapter by me. I had real trouble with this one because my imagination isn't as big as Mitzuki's but hopefully it works. I'm not used to writing anime (I'm a Harry Potter freak in disguise) but I should get the end of it by…let's say Chapter 15 or something. Mitzuki's chapter coming up soon.

Momoko.


	5. Early Mornings and Tests, Oh Joy!

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 5** – _Early Mornings and Tests – Oh Joy!_

Before I even start, I want to let anyone actually reading, that we have a mini website for this story, I made it in a short amount of time (about an afternoon and a bit) so it's not too good. Now, on with the story!

------------------

Kakashi yawned deeply, though all that could be seen was the stretch of his mask. He wasn't a fan of early mornings, especially when he hadn't had much sleep during the night. Why? Oh it was simple. It had taken the remainder of the afternoon, evening and half the night before Gai and Momoko had succeeded in detaching Mitzuki from his person. Needless to say, his usually droopy eye…well it was more than droopy now. In fact it was completely shut. Not a good thing when you're walking down a stree-

Bang! A sickening feeling of pain shot through his head.

_Damn!_ Was the main thought coursing through Kakashi as, in his sleep deprived state, he walked straight into a lamp post. It was all Tsunade's fault, he thought weakly as he managed to finally force his eyelids to remain open for longer than a few seconds, missing the looks of startled villagers, standing stock still watching his weary progress. Well it wasn't every day the cool Kakashi walked into a lamp post, that's for sure.

Kakashi mused groggily as he made his way back to his apartment, and what terror awaited him. He groaned at the thought of Mitzuki leaping at him, her arms latching themselves around his waist, her head buried in his chest, a smile plastered over her face, as his bones slowly broke under the pressure and his brain screaming in agony – of course he wouldn't make any outward noise…

It all started that morning, he concluded.

-------------------

Kakashi had been awoken at 6 am to the loud twittering of another one of Tsunade's over-excited sparrows, jumping from his window ledge, under the opening, into his room and back again. It seemed to have made a game of it.

The moment the thing sensed a movement, which was of course Kakashi rolling over under the covers to locate the source of the noise; it flew at him, like a bullet being shot, at lightning speed. His eyes popped open as its tiny feet began to scratch at him as he attempted to return to dreamland. The sparrow (he nicknamed it "Evil Midget of Darkness" later on) would have none of it, continuing to scratch at his exposed arms and trilling as though its life depended on it.

Deciding he could no longer ignore it, Kakashi finally sat up and groggily looked at Evil Midget of Darkness.

Evil Midget cocked its head to the side sweetly and looked up at him innocently as it perched on his knee. It reminded him of Mitzuki, he had thought, looks sweet, but ought to come with a warning – dangerous if obsessed. On the other hand, he highly doubted that Mitzuki had as much aggression as Evil Midget did. No, not Mitzuki chan.

Finally, Kakashi managed to remove the scroll from the bird, which was bobbing about from knee to knee, now that it was sure Kakashi was awake. The moment he had done so, Evil Midget trilled shrilly, and soared through the window, though not before flying straight into the glass before hand, with a sickening thud.

Kakashi unfolded the note, and squinted to read the miniscule handwriting on the miniature paper, after all, a sparrow isn't that big. It was indeed from Tsunade, informing him that he was to go to her office as soon as he received this letter. Kakashi groaned and collapsed back onto his feathery pillow. _Why me?_

His whole body screaming in protest, he finally stood up and got ready to leave. Finally he slipped his forehead protector down over his sharingan eye, at a slanted angle and shuffled out of the door, locking it with a click behind him.

--------------

That's where he had been up to this point: yawning in the Godaime's office, as she cast disapproving looks at him – a ninja was supposed to be ready for anything at all times – yeah right, not when you had barely gotten 4 hours sleep after wrestling practice with a random girl you barely knew.

Tsunade had told him in more detail about his and Gai's mission as guardians to the girls, Mitzuki and Momoko.

"They are to be kept under watch as often as possible," explained Tsunade to the weary man. "I have reason to believe that they either know something about, or are connected to Orochimaru." Here Kakashi had managed to up his concentration levels. Orochimaru? Wasn't he dealt with at the time Sasuke had been brought back? Then again there hadn't been any proof that neither he, nor Kabuto, had perished… it was possible…

"I understand Hokage samma. This mission is indeed of utmost importance," said Kakashi inclining his head slightly to Tsunade. His thoughts drifted back to his bed, "um, if that is all, maybe I should-" he attempted, trying to turn towards the door.

"Just a moment Kakashi san," Tsunade's words brought him to a halt, and he turned back to face her. "I want to keep their suspicions at bay, so it goes without saying, play your role of a guardian well and act your usual self-" Kakashi inclined his head again, "-and inform both Mitzuki, Momoko and Gai that in the near future, both girls will have an exam against the current chunin."

Kakashi looked up. "Do you really think that they're at the chunin level, Hokage samma?"

Tsunade frowned, "Of course I do, or I wouldn't be giving them an exam, now would I?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Forgive me Hokage samma, for questioning you, but how can you be sure – they don't look like much, but even if they are deserving of a chunin title, is it wise to trust them with the responsibility which comes with the job?"

Tsunade nodded, "I understand your concerns, but I believe they won't do anything rash – friend or foe of Orochimaru, they are here undercover. It won't do to arouse suspicion on their part. As for their strength, why not test them?"

Kakashi raised and eyebrow, "Test them?"

"Yes, I hear your bell test is quite famous. Why not give them a chance at that? If you honestly feel from the bell test that they really aren't chunin material, then of course I won't even give them the chance to go for the exam."

Kakashi considered this. Looking thoughtful he slowly nodded his silver haired head. "Hmm, it sounds like a good idea, besides I always give my students that test, I suppose it's a tradition now. However will I be testing them both? Or will Gai actually do some work?"

Tsunade pondered. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much to let him try one. But I do worry that it'd be something stupid, like 5,000 press ups, 500 sit ups, and 200 laps of Konoha. Even great ninja would have a problem with that."

Kakashi sighed. "Is that a no? Because Gai will come here the moment he hears and you won't have a moment's peace."

Tsunade blanched at the thought. "I see what you mean. Alright tell him he can also prepare a test, however he has to tone it down – these are human beings, unlike Lee and himself. Dismissed!"

Kakashi bowed for a final time and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

----------

At this moment in time Kakashi was reaching the door to his apartment, but as his eyes fell on Gai's door, he decided he ought to tell him now, otherwise the man would in desperation make the girls do something really ridiculous. Sighing Kakashi knocked on Gai's door, hands deep in his jounin vest pockets.

He waited in silence, listening to the steadily growing sounds of footsteps. A second later the door flew open, and there stood the beautiful green beast of Konoha, Gai, fully dressed looking more than just awake, and cheerful.

"Oh Kakashi! My beloved and best rival, what can I do for you this glorious morning?" Gai, grinned as a light caught the white of his teeth creating a ping and held his hand in the thumbs up position – the perfectly executed "Nice Guy Pose."

Kakashi felt the telltale trickle of a sweat drop and creased his eye as he weakly smiled behind his mask. "You see Gai, Tsunade wants us to test the girls, as she feels they are ready for a chunin exam. By doing this we will give her input on whether or not they truly are ready." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "So I'm conducting a bell test, and Tsunade feels that you can do one yourself, as long as you don't do anything too hard, like the training you give Lee and yourself."

Gai laughed heartily. "Oh don't worry my friend! I wouldn't give something that hard to my precious Momoko chan. No, that is indeed out of the question. But I do have an idea in mind. What time will this take place?"

Kaksashi looked at the clock hanging in the hallway. It read 7 o'clock. "How about 10?" He suggested. "I haven't gotten much sleep, so that should be enough for a quick nap. But then again, you were up as long as me, pulling that girl off, so why are you up?"

Gai laughed again "I am too strong for sleep! As a beast of Konoha I must train to avoid the need for sleep – my foundation of youth helps me do this! Anyway, my friend, have your sleep, I must in the meantime go prepare-" At this point Gai squirmed in excitement, "I can't wait, this will be the epitome of youth!" He cried tear streaming down his face; fist held straight in front of him, "I must go! I'll meet you at the training area at 10! Farewell!" With that Gai slammed the door as he dashed inside excitedly.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head again, "Um, yeah…"

He retreated back to his room for some much needed shut eye. _I always knew Gai was mad…_

_-----------_

Momoko sighed as she lay on the velvety grass, head leaning against a tree trunk as she watched the clouds swim overhead. Why was she here?

It was 11 o'clock in the morning, and both Mitzuki and Momoko had been informed by an overly excited Gai that at precisely 10 they were to meet at the Konoha training grounds, as both Kakashi and he wanted to "Expel the fountains of youth and freedom, while testing their powers of love and motivation!" or as Mitzuki translated afterwards _test their abilities on the battlefield and see what rank they could be_, as Momoko stared at the spot Gai had stood even after he had released her from a bone crunching hug.

So, despite getting lost a number of times, both girls had managed to arrive at the grounds with 5 minutes to spare. They waited a few minutes until their time skills told them that it was about 10. They waited and waited, but now an hour later both had given up any hope that either sensei would turn up and were lazing about on the grass, wondering if this was some cruel joke.

"Oh, wow! It's a bunny!" squealed Mitzuki who was sitting in the branch above her, with a less privileged view of the clouds. She was pointing at a particularly fluffy cloud with what appeared to be long rabbit ears and a puffy cotton tail.

Momoko nodded and stifled a yawn. "Oh look, there's a tiger," she pointed a cloud which looked very much like a large tiger, closing in on Mitzuki's rabbit cloud. "I think your rabbit's being eaten," added Momoko as both clouds collided and the smaller rabbit shaped cloud was swallowed by the larger tiger cloud.

Mitzuki sighed, "aww poor bunny…"

Momoko looked up at her. Something was wrong. If Mitzuki didn't get upset when a rabbit cloud was destroyed, you knew something was up.

Scrutinising her carefully, Momoko asked, "Mitzuki chan, what's up?"

Mitzuki looked down. "What do you mean? Nothing's up but the clouds!" She smiled.

Momoko rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know what I mean. If you aren't throwing a tantrum when your bunny gets pulverised by my tiger, it makes me worry."

Noticing that her concern appeared genuine, Mitzuki grinned. "Really, it's nothing; I'm just disappointed that Kakashi sensei didn't show."

"Ah, don't worry about it there's still time," sympathised Momoko.

Mitzuki brightened, "Hey, you're right! Gai'll be here soon too!"

"Don't remind me," muttered Momoko, "I've had enough of Caterpillar Brows for a lifetime."

A shrill shout of "Youth, springtime, freedom!" made both girls looks to the left.

Mitzuki smiled and waved at the speeding Gai and strolling Kakashi, who were both coming towards them.

Momoko sighed, "Well speak of the devil, eh?"

---------

"A bell test?" repeated both girls in confusion.

"Yes, a bell test," echoed Kakashi looking bored as per ususal. "The aim is to get this bell from me. Whoever gets it passes, and the one who does not, fails," he explained simply.

Mitzuki looked crestfallen, "So that means if I get it Momoko chan fails and if she gets it I do…."

Momoko glared "What kind of stupid test is that?" she didn't like Mitzuki's puppy eyed expression, it pleaded to the soul, as she stuck out a trembling bottom lip and the sapphire blue eyes gazed helplessly at Momoko. "Besides, what kind of time do you call this?! It's 11:30, you guys were supposed to be here at 10!" Momoko was getting annoyed, and boy, you wouldn't like her when she was annoyed.

Sensing the danger Mitzuki clapped her hand over Momoko's mouth and smiling she began to drag her, arms flailing wildly back towards their tree, "We'll just be a moment, you know – tactics!"

Both Kakashi and Gai nodded, whilst exchanging looks.

Over with Mitzuki and Momoko…

"That's just not right! First they're late, and then we find out that one of us can't even pass this damn test!"

"I know, it's stupid, but I do actually have an idea," soothed Mitzuki.

"An idea? Well your ideas don't usually suck, and you are pretty imaginative, so let's hear it." Momoko looked calm already. Mitzuki had a large imagination, that was a fact, so she usually came up with wild battle strategies in seconds, which nobody could think of for hours. They sometimes worked too.

Mitzuki looked slightly sheepish. "Well it's not exactly a plan, but an objective. I think that if we both get the bell at the exact same moment, it'll kind of be like sharing the bell and the pass too. What do you think?"

Momoko looked interested. "Hey you know, that actually makes sense!"

Mitzuki grinned slyly. "Yeah, from what I've heard while researching Kakashi from Orochimaru's files, he has a thing for teamwork, so if we work together to get the bell I think we'll both pass, even if we don't necessarily touch it at the same time. Besides, no one can beat our teamwork; we've been together for years and know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Momoko grinned too, "Hey we can get it in mere seconds!"

Mitzuki however squashed this idea immediately, "We're not that good, and even if we are we have to convince them that we're chunin. Besides remember the shinobi rule number 1: 'Never under-'"

"'-estimate your enemy' yeah, yeah, I know!"

Mitzuki nodded, "Good. Shall we go start then?"

Momoko agreed, "Yeah, but I mean it, if I get bored, I'm either gonna sit it out or just get that rotten bell straight away, no fooling around."

--------

Kakashi looked up.

"Kakashi sensei, we're ready!" called Mitzuki, ever cheerful.

Kakashi nodded, and Gai walked over to a near by boulder and sat down to observe, calling to Momoko, "Good luck my sweet apprentice! Kakashi may not look it, but he is strong, despite being in the summertime of his life!"

Momoko looked at him; _would he be making this noise when this thing actually started? _She hoped not, but then again his voice would be a distraction, and she liked a challenge. Kakashi's voice caught her attention,

"Well, I suppose you can begin when ready."

"Hai, sensei!" chirped Mitzuki.

"Yeah, yeah, hai, hai," Momoko chanted.

Mitzuki winked at Momoko and quickly disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke and a log where she had been standing momentarily before. It looked like a pretty weak effort to the start of the test, but Momoko knew better, it was a signal_. Ah, __Kawarimi no Jutsu, so that's what she wants to do…well then…_

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu!" shouted Momoko, forming seals, she disappeared from sight…at least to the eyes of a normal ninja.

Kakashi looked surprised, this was a high level technique, it may even mean that he'd have to use his sharingan to detect where she was, or risk having her sneak up invisible under the cloak of camouflage.

Whilst feeling preoccupied with the technique Momoko had just used, Kakashi seemed to have forgotten that Mitzuki was also around. She took advantage of this and pulled the string she had held in her hand.

Various shuriken and kunai flew at Kakashi from all directions, which he dodged easily, until he found himself tangled in the wires which had been attached to the weapons.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"

Mitzuki's voice rang clear as she breathed flames down the guiding chords, which quickly reached their target and engulfed – a log in flames. It seemed that Kakashi had also used Kawarimi no Jutsu…

"Not bad" said a voice behind her. Mitzuki turned around surprised. Well she looked surprised, but looking and being are two different things, as Mitzuki proved at that moment in time.

"I can say the same about you, sensei," grinned Mitzuki turning on her heel and disappearing in a whirl of pearl white feathers tinged with fiery reds and yellows, like flames, at the base and tip, which glistened and sparkled as they floated where she had stood.

Nobody came at Kakashi for a while, and getting bored, he pulled out his trusty book, and flipped through to the page with a miniscule bend in it. He began to read, slowly becoming oblivious to his surroundings; Jiraiya really was a good writer, and this edition of Icha Icha was particularly interesting.

An especially interesting scene in the book proved to be his undoing. Yes he did sense Momoko sprinting towards him yelling at the top of her lungs "I can't stand it anymore! Move would you? Do something!" However he didn't notice Mitzuki on the branch above him, dropping at an angle, so as to catch him in the correct location when he went to dodge Momoko's charge. She could only predict where he'd go of course, but her predictions were usually correct. I say usually because this is the first time it had been slightly misjudged.

Kakashi did indeed sidestep charging Momoko, screaming like a banshee, and went to the right, standing exactly where Mitzuki was aiming. However, at the last moment, he turned a page in his accursed book, shifting his position unintentionally by millimetres. It was these few millimetres which caused Mitzuki to instead of grab the bell hanging by his side, but his mask, sliding it down his face as she fell the last metre or so to the branch.

Both, in complete shock at their miscalculations, lost their balance and fell in a heap on the leaf littered grass below the tree.

Mitzuki opened her eyes, noticing that she was lying on something that didn't exactly feel like ground. She shifted her head and realised it was body…._A body?!_

Her head snapped up and she found herself gazing into a dark eye, the second of which was hidden under a slanted forehead protector.

What Mitzuki saw at that moment was something not revealed to many, even his team, despite their various attempts had not succeeded in seeing it.

Mitzuki gasped at what she saw and immediately a steady crimson blush began to sweep across her cheeks, both at the sight and the position they were in. She didn't feel comfortable lying on top of him in this sort of way, no way, not at all. Sure, in the back of her mind she knew she probably liked it, but she realised that this was in fact her teacher. _Better to remove oneself now, than cause awkward situations and atmosphere in the future_ her brain recited, as her body cursed it. As though suddenly set alight, Mitzuki leapt to her feet, her blush growing as she averted her gaze from her fallen sensei.

"Gomen, Kakashi sensei, honto gomen! It was a miscalculation, not intentional, please forgive me." Stuttered Mitzuki, obviously frazzled. A confused Kakashi stood up slowly, unnerved by her behaviour, he wasn't sure why she was reacting this way, but decided to act normally.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I was careless," he replied, smiling, his face now masked. Feeling it was safe to look back, Mitzuki slowly turned her head to him and smiled sheepishly,

"Um, I'm not sure if this counts… but well…" she held up a bell, its tinkling song filling the area. "I kind of got it…"

Kakashi looked surprised. She wasn't bad. She had managed to grab it as they had both fallen, despite her mistake mere seconds previously. She was the first to succeed in getting a bell, since Naruto and Sakura's trick of course, and he couldn't deny he was impressed, regardless of the slight falter. She had used her friend's recklessness to her advantage and hadn't resorted to trying to tell him the Icha Icha plot as Naruto had done.

Kakashi creased his eye in a smile. "Well I suppose that means you pass, doesn't it?"

Mitzuki looked astonished, and the awkward atmosphere was forgotten immediately. "Honto? Yay!" She threw her arms around his waist in the same way she had done when she first met him, however this time she managed to regain self control, and pulled back after a minute or so. He ruffled her hair, and her smile stretched to its limit. Suddenly her face clouded.

"Um, what about Momoko chan? Doesn't she pass?" she mumbled looking worried.

"Well, your teamwork was good I admit, and you did seem to have a plan. But I did say only one could pass and I meant it. Besides, her reckless behaviour a moment ago makes me want to see her prove that she can overcome that."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

Kakashi considered. "I suppose she can take on Gay's – I mean Gai's challenge, and if she manages that she passes."

Mitzuki nodded, still looking troubled.

"Um, one last thing…Kakashi sensei, did anyone see what just happened now?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Hmmm, good question. I have no idea. Shall we go find out?"

Mitzuki blushed lightly again, and inclined her head.

They both made their way back to where Gai sat on his boulder, with Momoko sitting grudgingly beside him, granted on the grass a metre or so away, but it was still beside him. Both seemed to have been in a conversation, one that Momoko didn't seem to have liked, for when she saw Mitzuki approaching she pulled a face and mouthed "_He wanted me to dress like him_!"

Mitzuki smiled weakly and quickly detached herself from Kakashi's side looking obviously embarrassed. She darted to where Momoko sat and plopped on the grass beside her with a sigh.

Momoko gave her a _Hey what happened?_ Look. And Mitzuki answered her with an _I'll tell you later,_ look. Momoko nodded, and both glanced to where Gai and Kakashi were discussing the next challenge. Gai looked disappointed as Kakashi firmly shook his head.

Gai turned to Momoko. "My dearest student, it seems as though Mitzuki chan has passed and Kakashi san, my one true rival for beauty, has decided you can only pass if you beat my challenge single handed. He has also asked me to change it slightly upon hearing the words of power gushing from my lips like the fountain of youth."

Momoko looked at Mitzuki open mouthed. "What?!"

"I think he said that when he told Kakashi sensei-" Mitzuki blushed, "- what he wanted his challenge to be, Kakashi sensei found it unsuitable, and is making him change some of the rules, or something."

Momoko looked enlightened. "Wow, please teach me the language of the hyper one day Mitzuki onee chan!"

Mitzuki shook her head, looking as wise as she could, "Sorry grasshopper, you have a way to go before you are ready to attempt the learning of the language of the hyper. It takes many moons, so be patient."

"Aww, Sensei!"

"You shall learn in time. In the meantime I shall teach you how to grow you hair in a violent shade of purple. Like the famous sugar coated slug of the moon isle, Garaumpa-pa, you shall ooze purple power."

Momoko bowed her head low, "Arrigatou sensei!"

Mitzuki inclined her head, "My pleasure grasshopper."

At this, both attempted to stifle their laughs, but the damns of laughter broke when they saw the perplexed looks on their sensei's faces.

------------

Gai held up a green suit, an exact double to the one he was wearing, as though it was a treasure too precious for words.

"For my challenge I wanted you to try to catch me and take this beauty away to pass, however Kakashi feels that this won't motivate you," muttered Gai, not noticing the grateful look Momoko shot Kakashi. "So instead, under his advice I have had to change this challenge. Now instead you must keep away from me for exactly 5 minutes, and not allow me to put this suit of freedom on to your person." Gai wiped his eyes, which were streaming with tears. "Oh this will be too hard on you! You won't even try to get away will you? No, this will test your ability to resist temptation to the limits! Please, try your best to resist its radiating youth!" He shot Momoko a "nice guy pose," and his teeth twinkled in the sunlight.

Momoko gritted her teeth to stop her saying what was going through her mind at that moment, in most books she was sure they'd be censored. She felt as if that thing touching her body would take away more than her dignity, more like her sanity! She could stay away from Gai for 5 minutes with the threat of that looming over her head, no problem.

Gai sighed, "We can begin when you're ready. Please try your hardest, though I won't think any less of you if you give in."

Momoko shivered. Steeling herself, she shouted "Ikuzo!"

In a flash of red, black and green she had disappeared, sprinting across the grass and weaving in and out of the trees like a frantic rabbit. It did seem as though her speed was ever so slightly greater than Gai's, although under the circumstances it wasn't that surprising.

Gai sprinted after Momoko, dust swirling behind him as he unearthed al sorts of plants and grasses with his speed. He shouted against the wind to Momoko "Good you're doing so well, not long now!"

Mitzuki felt great pity for her friend. This was cruel. Momoko deserved to pass, she had kept away from Gai for 4 ½ minutes already, and Gai had only come close to catching her twice. She was a deep red blur across Mitzuki's vision, while a trampling green blur rushed after her. She began to count down the time…

30 seconds…

Momoko swerved around a tree trunk and burst into sparks of light, appearing a few metres behind Gai, who immediately stopped and retraced his steps…

20 seconds…

Momoko leapt into a branch and shot a darkness casting jutsu at Gai, catching him off guard and giving her enough time to leap into a nearby bush, getting a few seconds breather…

10 seconds…

Momoko began to sprint back towards where Kakashi and Mitzuki were watching, adding little zig zags randomly into her running pattern in an attempt to confuse Gai…

5 seconds…

Only a few metres away Momoko put on an extra burst of speed, but Gai did the same…he was catching up….

1 second…

As Kakashi raised his hand to mark time Gai caught up to Momoko, who ducked under his outstretched arms, but succeeded in tripping over, tripping him in the process…

But she was safe breathed Momoko, relieved. There was no doubt about it; she was safe from the green suit of doom.

---------------

Mitzuki dashed to where Momoko lay panting on the grass.

"Sugoi Momoko chan, that really was sugoi!"

Gai lying about a metre away stood up brushing himself off, "It was indeed, you resisted the pull beautifully, and undoubtedly passed." Leaping forward before either girl could react; Gai pulled Momoko into a bone crushing hug. "I am so proud of you!" Tears began to stream down his face again, "I think you deserve a reward…!"

A whirl of colours flashed across her vision, and a moment later Momoko found herself wearing the green leotard cat suit thing. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Mitzuki covering her mouth, eyes moist from the tears that were coming in waves, as she laughed at the state Momoko was in. Kakashi, who was standing just behind her also, seemed to be having a difficult time suppressing his laughter. Only Gai seemed pleased about this arrangement. Momoko knew at that moment that nothing had ever suited her worse in her life. Her brain cried in frustration.

"You deserve it Momoko chan, for your fine efforts today!" sang Gai, seeming to think she was pleased. Momoko just sat in a stunned silence, too tired to try to do anything about her predicament.

A moment later voices came echoing over towards the group.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Gai sensei!"

Coming into view was a group of six ninja. From where they were Mitzuki recognised them as the teams of both the sensei's standing with them. Her eyes alighted on a blond haired and a dark navy haired ninja, walking alongside a pink haired girl she recognised as being called Haruno Sakura: It was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke…

The second team, Gai's team were more foreign to her. Despite having researched extensively before coming to Konoha, she found it hard to remember their names…the dark haired girl was TenTen…the dark haired boy was Neji…Huuyga Neji, and the last was…um it was, she struggled hard…

"Lee!"

_Yes that was it, Lee…_ she thought.

The group of six approached them and stood before them, noticing the two foreign ninja with their teachers. As Lee and Gai exchanged hugs of justice, the blond haired ninja looked curiously at the girls.

"Ne, Kakashi sensei, who are they?"

Kakashi's eye creased. "This is Kamio Mitzuki," he pointed at the blond girl, and "Tanaka Momoko." He pointed at the green haired girl, still in shock, wearing the green suit.

Lee noticed Momoko and gasped.

"Gai sensei, she looks like us! Wow, she's beautiful!"

Momoko, wanted to cry. But deciding that was too embarrassing in front of so many people, she settled for rolling her eyes and an "Oh brother…"

This was going to be a long day…

-----

**Chapter 5 by Kamio Mitzuki**

_A note from the author:_

Ok that was pretty long. I had writer's block at the start of this one, so it's not going to be up to scratch, but I hope you managed to not die from boredom when you read it. So, yeah, Momoko's chapter is coming soon. Look out for it!

Hugs and Huggles from,

Mitzuki


	6. Introductions: Getting To Know The Teams

---

**Dying Embers  
****Chapter 6 – **_Introductions: Getting To Know The Teams_

Teuchi was having a good day. Half an hour ago a group of ten people had arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen bar he owned, the most he had had in a long time come in at the same time. Seeing as Naruto, a regular to the place, was there he had no doubt that he would be making quite a bit of money that afternoon. He recognised most of them apart from two girls, one with green hair and a matching green suit and the other with blonde pigtails and looked more like a schoolgirl than the ninja he had a feeling she was. As he cooked, he made an effort to eavesdrop, a bonus that came from being a favourite eatery in the village.

Spread out on two tables, Momoko, Sasuke, Gai, Sakura and Lee were on one and Mitzuki, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten and Naruto on the other so not to squash each other unnecessarily. The tables hadn't been arranged in anyway but they fell to the girls advantage. Mitzuki had the chance to get closer to Naruto and Momoko to Sasuke. That is if he would ever take her seriously.

"Remind me again why you're dressed in that ridiculous jumpsuit?" Sasuke asked eyeing Momoko with disdain.

"Because Caterpillar Brows here refuses to remove it," Momoko explained through gritted teeth gesturing to Gai, in case he thought she meant Lee. All the way to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar she had heard poorly controlled sniggers from everyone apart from Gai, Lee and Sasuke. Gai and Lee thought it suited her perfectly whilst Sasuke simply wasn't impressed.

"Why would you want to remove it Momoko-san?" Lee asked gazing at her, well her chest where the material stretched generously, with a strange look of longing in his eye. "You look so cute in it…" Noticing Momoko's increasingly twitching eyebrow, he snapped out of it and apologised, waving his hands in a manner that added to his apology. "Gomen Momoko-san! I meant nothing by it! It just came out wrong."

Gai gave a hearty laugh. "The mistakes that can be made by those bursting full of youth and freedom," Gai said somehow managing to stretch his arm and pull both Lee and Momoko into a one armed hug. "Forgive my Lee. It's just that he knows a cute student bursting with youth and power when he sees one."

"Yeah whatever," Momoko said, which was a struggle seeing as she was wedged in between Gai and Lee. "Just get off me."

"Perhaps you should stay in it," Sasuke mused, a wry grin appearing on his face. "That particular shade of green is your colour. The colour of idiots."

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Momoko demanded.

"You of course."

"Why you-" Momoko stopped herself before she could say what she wanted to say. Mitzuki would not be impressed if she blew this. "Take that back right now!"

"Or what?" Sakura challenged, jumping into Sasuke's defence whether he asked for it or not.

Momoko glared at the pink haired girl. "What's it to do with you?"

"Anything to do with Sasuke-kun has to do with me."

Sparks could be seen as the two girls glared at each other across the table, where she was seated with Sasuke. Lee and Gai had insisted on sitting with her and squashed her in between them. They looked like a green jumpsuit family, something Momoko was highly aware of.

Narrowing her eyes Momoko decided to be the mature one and backed out, leaning back into her seat. Finishing off her ramen, she eyed Sakura with dislike. She was going to get in the way of the mission, especially if she was this protective of Sasuke.

Crossing her arms, Momoko struggled not to pout as she glared further.

"I don't like you."

---

On the other table, Mitzuki wasn't having as hard a time as Momoko with her table consisting of fairly normal people and of course Kakashi-sensei though Mitzuki couldn't help but blush whenever she thought of what had happened during the bell test. Naruto was currently explaining how he was going to become Hokage one day, no doubt about it.

"When I do, I'm going to make them bring Ichiraku ramen to my office every day because hard work makes me hungry," he explained as he swallowed another mouthful.

"So it seems," Mitzuki laughed.

She should have been surprised by the amount he ate, after all he was on his fifth bowl but she had seen Momoko eat that much and more. There was no doubt in her mind that was she not embarrassed by her attire, Momoko and Naruto would have eaten the same amount.

"What made you want to join Konoha?" Neji asked suddenly. The question caused everyone on the table to turn to Mitzuki expectantly.

"It seemed like a nice village," Mitzuki answered smiling thoughtfully. "The kind of place where Momoko-chan and I could settle down. We've been wandering the countries for some time now and thought that now was the time to settle down somewhere if anywhere."

"Where are you from originally?"

"A small village in Fire Country that was destroyed a few years ago."

The final tone in her voice and the steady look she gave Neji told everyone that it was a sensitive subject. Kakashi took this moment to ask whether anyone wanted any more food to which Naruto jumped up at the chance. His bright smile seemed to dispel the building tension.

"Mitzuki-chan, do you want some more too?" Naruto asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure."

The table laughed as Naruto dug in once more with a speed that was probably unrivalled by anyone besides Choji. Mitzuki stole a glance at Neji who was looking at her with his disturbing white eyes. She had heard of the Hyuga Clan and their Byakugan abilities but that wasn't what disturbed. It was the fact that he seemed to be looking not only at her, but at her soul as well.

Putting the feeling aside she asked Naruto, who was nursing a visibly bloated stomach, if he wanted anymore. To her surprise he grinned and gave his bowl to Kakashi.

"More please."

---

The two teams and their new acquaintances stood outside the ramen bar, Teuchi's till fuller than it had been in quite awhile. Momoko and Mitzuki were to head back to their apartment to get some rest whilst Kakashi and Gai took their teams to do some training. But first there was a little matter still to be fixed.

"Oi! Caterpillar Brows!" Momoko shouted, pointing at Gai just as he began to walk off with his team. "Where do you think you're going without giving me back my clothes and restoring any dignity I might have left?"

"B-but Momo-chan, my darling apprentice, why would you want to take it off?" Gai asked tearfully, his large and glistening with tears. It might have worked, even on Momoko's hard demeanour had it not been Gai.

"I think the question you should be asking is why I would want to wear it. Take it off and give me back my clothes!"

"But it's so cute…"

"Argh!" Momoko cried in frustration. "I don't bloody care if it's cute. I've been stuck in this stupid thing for the past two hours or so and I want it off now!"

"Gai-sensei," Mitzuki warned, sensing Momoko's rising anger. "I think you'd better do as she says. She'll reach her limit soon and once that happens…" She shook her head. "No one can save you."

"I am giving you to the count of 3," Momoko announced raising three fingers. "One…"

Mitzuki moved back, beckoning the others to do so as well. She knew Momoko wouldn't do anything to risk the mission but she would do something to make sure Gai removed that hideous thing. She couldn't understand how Lee wore it voluntarily.

"…two…"

Kakashi looked up from his book, interested to see whether Momoko would show any more impressive jutsu. Meisaigakure no Jutsu was something he had definitely not expected from her. Then again, this was hardly the time to be unveiling impressive jutsu. Even if Momoko did something stupid it would be interesting to see.

"…THREE!"

Moving so fast she was a green blur, Momoko appeared behind Gai. Jumping up, she wrapped her legs around Gai's neck and held onto to his hair to stay attached. At first she looked like she had just jumped onto Gai but when he started crying out in pain and turning around in vain attempt to make her get off they realised she was pulling at his shiny bowl cut hair.

"Give me back my clothes you-"

"My hair, my precious hair! It hurts so much! The pain is-"

"Then do as I say Caterpillar Brows or else I'll-"

"Momo-chan, why are you-"

"My name is Momoko, you-you-you weird green caterpillar!"

"Ouchie! You're hurting my hair!"

"Just give me them back then!"

Mitzuki didn't know whether to be embarrassed for herself or her friend. She could clearly see the sweat drops that had appeared on everyone at the scene. Villagers were stopping by and watching the scene with interest, many laughing openly. She sort of felt sorry for Gai-sensei as Momoko began to pound him on the head but then again, if he'd taken her warning seriously he wouldn't be in the position.

"Alright! Alright Momo-chan!" Gai said defeated. He was beginning to feel dizzy anyhow. "I shall give you back your dull clothes lacking the youth and freedom you deserve! Just please…stop it."

With one final punch Momoko jumped down stretching herself out.

"Next time take my counting seriously and no one gets hurt."

Once he stopped seeing two of everything, there was the same whirl of colour as before and Mitzuki stood before them in her favourite red and black jacket and black trousers. She was smoothing them down, happy to have her beloved clothes back when she looked up and noticed two teams, similar to the ones Kakashi and Gai led but of course with different people.

Straightening up, she tried to make out who was who in the various faces. Momoko had a feeling Mitzuki already knew who was who but seeing as she hadn't bothered to even look at any information concerning the village until Kabuto ambushed her whilst she was asleep two days before they came on the mission, she wouldn't know much. Then again, there were times when her memory didn't let her down.

One team was led by a kunoichi with long wavy black hair and perhaps the shortest outfit Momoko had seen on a ninja followed by two boys, one with dark glasses and the other with a dog on his head, and a girl with eyes like Neji, definitely a Hyuga. That had to be the jounin Kurenai, and her team consisting of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata, the supposed successor of the Hyuga clan.

Momoko looked at the second team, hoping her memory had remembered them as well as she had remembered Kurenai's team but no, there was no such luck for her. Sighing she stuffed her hands deep in her jacket pockets and waited for them to reach within greeting range.

Mitzuki had of course memorised most of them and knew that the other team was led by one Asuma, a tall jounin with a smoking habit that meant it never left his lips with the members being Shikamaru, the boy who was staring absentmindedly at the sky, Ino, a blonde haired girl and Choji, who was rather round and was munching on a packet of crisps.

Naruto, being his hyper self, bounced up to the teams, dragging Mitzuki and Momoko with him.

"Guys meet Mitzuki-chan and Momoko-chan," he said pushing each one forward with a little nudge as he did so.

Thus this started yet another round of introductions by the end of which Momoko was barely stifling a yawn. Seeing as they had slept late the night before, gone through those horrible tests and then she had spent a good ten minutes pulling at Gai's hair, she was tired. For Momoko this was way too much.

Tugging at Mitzuki's sleeve she used the fact that she was younger to her advantage.

"Mitzuki-chan…I'm tired," she said, adding a pout for extra effect. She just didn't expect Gai to come rushing over and swoop her into his arms. That was the second miscalculation of the day. She had been hoping Mitzuki would act all mature and say that they needed to get some rest. Not this lumbering idiot.

"Don't worry Momo-chan," he said marching to the direction of their apartment building, ignoring everyone's looks of despair as he always did. "I will have you there and tucked into bed in no time! The fountain of youth must not be let to dry up through exhaustion! Come Team! We're taking a detour!"

Mitzuki watched as Momoko was carried off. Honestly, today was not her day. Sighing, she said goodbye to her new, well possibly, friends, wished them good luck on their training and followed the green maniac that had carried off her best friend.

Just as long as he didn't try to tuck her in, Gai would be fine.

---

Tsunade leaned over her desk, hands folded.

"Well, is there anything to report about the girls?" she asked the two ninjas she had summoned. Tsunade was still nervous about her decision to let the Mitzuki and Momoko in. Even at this moment she had a someone watching over them as their two guardian, Gai and Kakashi were in her office.

"They're better than expected," Kakashi answered. "Mitzuki-chan managed to get the bell off of me and Momoko-chan successfully passed Gai-sensei's test, both showing some impressive movement."

"I knew Momo-chan was brilliant from the first moment I saw her," Gai proclaimed, his eyes glistening with tears of joy as he thought of Momoko. He wished he could see her face when she woke up and saw the suit he'd bought just for her and placed at the foot of his bed. Thank God they had left their window open. "She has the same aura as my Lee. I don't believe for one minute she has an ulterior motive, I just don't Hokage-sama."

"We can't be too careful," Tsunade said, casting Gai a serious look. Perhaps choosing him as one of the guardians had not been one of her wisest moves but then again, it wasn't like she had had much of a choice. "That's why I would like you to organise some kind of exam to test their abilities. I leave everything in your hands. You can choose to make them Chuunin or even, let's say, make them return to Academy."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Kakashi smiled. "Something tells me they could do whatever challenge we put towards them with their eyes closed if they really tried. But we'll humour them, don't worry."

"What are you talking about my eternal rival?" Gai demanded. "Hokage-sama has asked us to set up an exam, not to make them laugh!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Your modern ways are ruining your ability to understand the simplest things."

"Right…"

Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged looks. If they didn't know what Gai was capable of, they would be very worried that this job was too big for him.

At the moment they were just worried.

---

**Chapter Six by Tanaka Momoko**

_A word from the author:_

Yo. Here's another chapter. Hope it's alright, and like I said bear with me. Anime fanfiction writing is still foreign territory though I suppose that's not much of an excuse. Look out for Mitzuki's chapter coming soon. As always it should be better than good and well interesting. Hehe.

Ooo and I, well we, have a favour to ask you, our dear readers. Could you be pretty please with a cherry on top review? It's just that it would be nice to know what you all think of the story so far. So hope you've enjoyed the story and are now going to review.

Momoko.


	7. Exam1: Mitzuki, Hentai san and Kaze koe

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 7** – _The Exam – Part One – Mitzuki, Hentai san and the Whispering Breeze_

Ah! I'm sorry, so sorry that this has taken so long to come out – even though we still aren't being reviewed glares accusingly at audience - but what with school work, swimming, galas and just the need of a good old break, I've been behind in both starting and writing this chapter. But all is not lost, due to the amount of stuff I need to get in here, believe me it's going to be a looooong chapter. In return for my efforts I only ask one thing – review! O-ne-gai! As this one's rrreeeeeaaallly long, it's being split into two parts, Mitzuki's exam, and then Momoko's.

Now on with the story….

----------

Mitzuki smirked to herself, this was way too easy, it had to be a joke. She struggled to keep the ridicule out of her voice as she decided to play her role well and ask some questions on what they were about to do; saying that it had its uses as well. Knowing Momoko she wouldn't have paid attention the first time, so now she could gather the key details. _Oh, how wonderful I am_, thought Mitzuki.

"So, any questions?" asked Kakashi, looking at the two girls standing before him. His eyebrow rose as he saw Mitzuki waving a tentative hand in the air, he had expected Momoko to be the one, but…

"Er, hai, Kakashi sensei. I'd just like to make a summary, just to make sure I know exactly what _I'm_ doing," said Mitzuki concentrating a glare at Momoko, who stood nearby looking oblivious to the world as she stared her nails. She felt Mitzuki's heated glare however and looked up, returning one of her own.

Mitzuki rolled her eyes, _sheesh; you'd think she'd be at least grateful, me playing the fool for her and all_. Luckily it seemed Kakashi knew the truth behind the whole charade as he nudged Momoko in the ribs,

"I'd pay close attention if I were you," his voice muffled from behind the mask.

Momoko grinned sheepishly and looked at Mitzuki, urging her to continue.

Clearing her throat, Mitzuki started,

"So, firstly, this trial consist of two parts, and in each part we have to compete individually against one of the current chunin teams?" she looked mock questioningly at Kakashi, who seemed to have gotten into the spirit of things as he nodded with much exaggeration.

"Yes good so far."

Mitzuki grinned, "The first part is a stealth and recover type, where we have to get past the various traps and decoys that particular team has set up, and then recover a scroll with a hidden message. We must return the scroll and uphold the shinobi code of honour by not looking inside. The second part is a battle and endurance exercise in which we will individually fight the second chunin team, and be given marks by the judges watching. Although it is not necessary to win, it is important to gain enough marks to pass. The marks are given out of ten. How's that sensei?"

"Splendid, I'm surprised you did so well," spouted Kakashi.

Gai, who didn't seem to have gotten the joke, turned to Momoko with a proud ruffle of her hair. She frowned.

"I'm glad you aren't that dense, my cute student, and manage to absorb it all the first time. Oh I'm so proud!" He added as tears streamed down his face and he held his fist up tight, gazing at the setting sun….even though there wasn't a setting sun, it was still the early morning….and those waves, and that ocean? Yeah they're part of Gai's World too, ignore them.

Mitzuki and Kakashi grinned deviously at Momoko, who through the whole charade had been growing steadily red. It seemed that Gai's statement was the last straw, as she through her hands in the air, representing her surrender, and fumed.

"Okay, okay I get it, I'm dumb, happy now?!"

She stormed off in a randomly chosen direction, as a poor Gai ran after her, at a loss to know what he had done wrong.

"Momoko chan, matte! My kawai student, what have I done? Only complimented you and your brilliant mind, not to mention your looks-" Here Momoko growled audibly and hastened her pace. Gai, flinching, continued at a distance, complimenting everything from her shoes and her hair, to the way she breathed and spoke. He was fighting a losing battle, and just as they disappeared from view a loud "ouch!" was heard, resulting from the fist which had descended on his skull.

Kakashi and Mitzuki started as they realised their close proximity and jumped quickly apart. A rose hue had already coloured Mitzuki's cheeks and she examined the ground with a sudden interest. Kakashi was hard pressed to hide the pink tint which had appeared just above the top of his mask, though he had no idea why he'd be blushing at all. Trying to break the awkward confusion Kakashi cleared his throat, which was suddenly oddly dry.

"Well, um, yes, I suppose that means that you'll be the first to take the exam then, right Mitzuki?"

Mitzuki didn't look at him; afraid of showing her blush she kept her fringe shadowing her face, as her gaze remained constantly down. "Um, hai sensei, glad to do so…"

Both laughed nervously, and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, uncertain.

"Mitzuki, the exam will be held as soon as I manage to round up a few judges, I trust you'll be ready at the designated point, you may bring only the basic equipment, however use of any abilities you know is allowed, as long as you don't endanger the lives of the team in the exam."

Embarrassment forgotten, Mitzuki looked straight into his face, completely solemn, and saluted with a touch of her hand on her head, causing the ribbon-tied pigtails to bounce and the sun-like tresses to shiver from the sudden movement.

"Hai, sensei! Youkai!"

Kakashi didn't laugh as some may have done. Many students would do this as a joke, Mitzuki looked completely serious, however, and Kakashi wondered whether this would have been an extra for show in her previous home, or a matter of life and death. Mitzuki seemed to read his thoughts as she quickly tried to brush off this abnormal behaviour. Dropping her shoulders and her ruler straight posture, she relaxed and gave him a serene smile.

"Don't be gone _too_ long Kakashi sensei," she purred with a wink and a little wave. Kakashi cheeks burned as he nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, mind reeling with confusion.

_Better be embarrassed than suspicious_ she reasoned with a grimace as she turned towards the forest, convincing herself it had been the right move… well, maybe…

----------

Mitzuki stood at the edge of the forest, and gazed at the trees, dark and menacing, towering over her. A large enclosure surrounded this space, and she had heard tell from Kabuto san that this was where Naruto, Sasuke and the other chunin had taken their own chunin exams, though at the time with the disaster at the fights and the Hokage's death, only the one known as Shikamaru had succeeded in becoming a chunin…because of, what was it? She strained her memory, _because he had a big head? Maybe a big brain?_ She failed. It wasn't important anyway.

Mitzuki turned quickly as she heard approaching footsteps. Surprised, she started as she saw the sheer number of people approaching. Of course Momoko had returned with an ecstatic Gai, bounding in her wake, Kakashi was back leading the two chunin teachers she immediately recognised from the previous passing; Kurenai, a lady with flowing black hair, which curled and waved in cascades about her face, with full red lips, eyes of a similar colour, and her white black outfit, which hugged her figure perfectly, and a tanned man, named Asuma, constantly with a cigarette in his mouth and a trademark beard, the standard Jonin vest and a slight smile on his face. She presumed that they along with Gai and Kakashi were the judges. Both nodded politely to Mitzuki, who bowed immediately, earning a laugh from the chunin teams. She didn't get it though, what was there to laugh at from respect? Maybe they weren't punished at a lack of...

Team Gai was there of course, all too close for Momoko's taste it seemed, as she kept walking in an oddly diagonal direction, away from a smiling Lee, cheerful TenTen and indifferent Neji, one of the few who hadn't laughed. Lee, bowl cut and eyebrows ever in tact and TenTen, dark haired with pretty features, smiled at her, as Neji, composed and distinguished nodded, which she returned.

Then there was Team 7, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke…Though her interest in him had waned a little since the incident where he had left to go to Orochimaru, she still maintained that her love was alive and bubbling below the surface, and kept glancing at him with a warm smile. Naruto still seemed as fond of her as ever, as he kept asking her, "Ne, ne, Sakura chan, isn't it cool, we get to help Mitzuki chan in her exam. Isn't it, Sakura chan, ne? Ne?" Her temperament seemed to have improved as she hit him after the 10th repetition, rather than the first.

Team 10, was a group led by Asuma. A blond haired girl with pastel blue eyes walked confidently towards the enclosure with a look which obviously said she had many memories of this place, Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Choji seemed to be engrossed in the packet of crisps held in his hands, though proved he was aware of his surroundings as he neatly sidestepped a small rock in his path. A rock which Naruto, walking behind him failed to notice and tripped over. Nara Shikamaru, who had, up to that point been gazing at the clouds above, looked at Naruto with a look of sympathy, but kept quiet, it was after all too troublesome to get involved.

Team 8, made of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, was less known to her, though they seemed a nice bunch. Hinata was a quiet girl with pale purple tinted eyes, and a serene smile gracing her face; it made Mitzuki warm just to look at her. Shino also appeared quiet, though not due to shyness; he had dark sunglasses and a stern face and appeared as though laughter was a foreign luxury. Kiba looked like the live spark in their team. A wolf grin spread across his face, with slit like eyes and a cheerful outgoing personality, Mitzuki squealed as she saw the small puppy poking its head out of his jacket. Though she had already met these people yesterday, she had paid more attention to Naruto and Sasuke to know them well, and so surprised herself when she ran to Kiba and scooped Akamaru out of his jacket.

"Oh you must be Akamaru," she cooed stroking his small furry head with her fingers, "aww aren't you the most adorable thing ever? Yes you are, yes you are." Akamaru barked cheerfully and planted his damp nose on her hand. Smiling she continued stroking him in delight.

Kiba, though, initially startled, grinned at Mitzuki, "well you have good taste, Akamaru really is one of the best ninja dogs around. Sure there's a lot at home, but this guy, he's special. We spend all our time together and he's my best buddy, ne Akamaru?" Akamaru barked his agreement. Mitzuki looked at Kiba eyes sparkling,

"You mean you actually live with dogs, just like him?"

Kiba nodded, uncertain. Mitzuki jumped and leaned forwards, face close to his,

"I love animals, puppies- kitties – bunnies, anything! Please, please, please show me them one day."

Kiba blushed lightly at their close proximity, but nodded, and was saved when Akamaru tilted his head cutely. Too much for Mitzuki, she hugged him close declaring she'd never let him go.

The whole group turned to one another unsure. Was this girl really a ninja? It looked doubtful. Only the jonins looked knowing, Kakashi and Gai exchanged darkly significant looks: their act was pretty good, it almost fooled them that these girls were from a destroyed village and not Orochimaru, no wonder the chunin were at a loss.

It was Momoko who finally burst Mitzuki's bubble. Tired already from spending her time with Gai, and then being ambushed by the mini Gai tornado, known as Rock Lee, she had endured the "fruits of an eternally beautiful friendship" between the three of them, and of course enjoyed her dash for survival as the two chased her with the aptly dubbed "suit of eternal suffering". She had come here in a light sweat, and had not suffered the tantrums of the 'Caterpillar Brigade' to sit here and watch Mitzuki declare everlasting love for all things living and green…it brought back too many unpleasant memories, and had to be stopped.

"Mitzuki chan," she said, walking to stand above her kneeling, puppy hugging friend, and stuffing her hands in her pockets she dropped the bombshell, steeling herself. "Mitzuki chan, you see, you have to let go of the dog."

"Huh, why?" Mitzuki looked suspicious.

"Well Kiba's gonna need him for the exam, and besides, there's no way you can use your weapons and junk, while holding that fur ball."

Mitzuki looked crestfallen, but Momoko could see that she had seen sense. Slowly the grip relaxed on the furry body, and with a deep breath Mitzuki stood, fringe covering her eyes. _Oh no_, thought Momoko, _here come the water works._

Mitzuki raised her head…and revealed an unnaturally happy smile, which made Momoko cringe. The sugar sweetness meant that Mitzuki was angry, and _very_ upset. _Those guys had better watch out_, she thought with a sigh.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we, senseis?"

----------

"Kamio Mitzuki, your opponents for this first part of the exam will be the members of Team 8; your aim is to reach the large building at the centre of this complex. Within you will find a scroll marked with a red dot and two lines. You are to return this scroll to this same position, the south, and are not to look inside there will be consequences if you do so. If you give up or find yourself in trouble, use your knowledge to send a distress signal." Kurenai rolled up the scroll she had been reading from.

Gai looked around, unusually serious,

"Have you, or anyone else, any questions?"

Mitzuki nodded. "Are Team 8 to be given a head start into the enclosure, and if so, how long?"

Asuma smiled; the cigarette bobbing as he spoke, "Good point, yes, they will be given a ten minute head start to set traps and attempt to plan the route you will take."

Kurenai looked over at Team 8, "I would like to remind all of you, that this is also a test of your own abilities. Use this as a chance to improve them."

"Hai sensei!"

Kakashi surveyed the group for a moment. "I suppose that's all the questions, now-" He almost let out a sigh as he saw Naruto wave his hand in the air. "Yes, Naruto…?"

"Ne, ne sensei, are we all supposed to just sit here? Can't we go watch them?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes I suppose that's alright, as long as you don't interfere with either the team or the entrant, or distract them in anyway. This is to be an unbiased event, ok?"

"Hai sensei!" they chimed.

Momoko rolled her eyes. She looked at Mitzuki and smiled, "Good luck yeah?" She winked.

"Arrigatou, Momoko chan," smiled Mitzuki, returning the wink, "It'll be a piece of cake."

"I'm sure it will," muttered Momoko darkly, as Kakashi announced the exams start and the gate was thrown open.

----------

The wind whistled past her ears and though it was dark, her eyes had become accustomed to the meagre light so her movement was precise and graceful. Landing on a branch she concealed herself in its leafy canopy, to take a short breather and get her bearings. She had been travelling in here for about 5 minutes, she estimated, and that meant that Team 8 had had 15 minutes in which to familiarise themselves and prepare. She hadn't encountered any traps so far, and could easily sense their movements a short distance away. Her plan was simple, so as not to resort to actual combat she would sense their chakra and just avoid going where they had gone. If it meant that her route would be slightly longer, so be it. She glanced about and sensed the presence of the watching examiners and chunin. She tried to block them from her mind. They were a distraction and nothing more. Not at this point in the game anyway.

Taking a breath she powered a small amount of chakra into her hands. Not a lot, but enough to let them know where she was. The chakra began to take a shape, and its colour changed to that of fire. Within moments, she truly was holding flames in her gloved hand. A finely covered bird head emerged from the flames and a beady black eye peered at her curiously. It stretched its wings wide, its wing span growing with the strength and size of the flame. In moments it was the size of a small swan. The sharp curved beak was golden as were the creature's claws, the body was red, gold, orange and purple blue, with flames burning hungrily on the top of its delicate head and along its wings. Its tail was longer than twice the length of its body, and a multitude of brilliant colours from powder blues and pinks, to hues of yellow and orange as fierce as the sun, gorgeous greens and purples, while violet streaks and flames danced about them. A _phoenix._

Mitzuki held out her arm in the same way a trainer for a bird of prey would. The bird sat there, claws gripping her skin tight, eyes turned towards her, full of wisdom and understanding. Its eyes, once black, now reflected Mitzuki's sky blue pools of ocean, it cocked it head to the side. The eyes of both suddenly reflected flames, which seemed to consume the whole of the iris, leaving the smouldering clack of the pupil at the centre.

"Natsuyume Hoshi." (Natsuyume Hoshi's name - Translated, the words are: Natsu – Summer, Yume – Dream, Hoshi – Star, so its name would be SummerDream Star)

The phoenix tilted its head very slightly,

"Hoshi chan, distract them, please."

A musical note escaped the bird and in a flap of colours and flames it had flown high, like an arrow through the leafy canopy.

"Don't hurt them though, 'kay?"

In moments it was out of sight. A singular feather floated down amongst the leaves and twigs, gracefully dancing on the air. Smiling lightly Mitzuki plucked it out of the air and continued onwards.

Half an hour later Mitzuki was assuring herself of the direction she was travelling in. She had come from the south, and from what she could tell she was heading in the northerly direction, the right way, luckily. The sun was still to the east, though now coming up higher in the sky, and that was on her right. Considering, she thought of the group of shinobi ahead. Yes, she was definitely safe, but… To play the game right she would have to make contact with the group at some point, despite her original plan of side stepping them, she realised this was better done sooner rather than later. She whistled a melody softly, heard only in a metre radius, and continued increasing her pace.

She moved her head to the side, avoiding a branch obscuring her path, as in a burst of falling leaves; the phoenix reappeared, flying beside her at a perfect pace, the great wings barely flapping, streaks of heat singing the leaves about them.

Mitzuki, looked at her out of the corner of her eye,

"Hoshi chan, I've decided it's probably better I meet them now, play their game, they went to all this trouble after all. Show me the way."

The phoenix blinked once, then veered to the right sharply. Mitzuki followed her course.

"Are there traps?"

A soft tune responded.

"How far ahead?"

A melody of notes.

"About 5 minutes as the phoenix flies, they decided to trap me in the middle of the stretch I see," Mitzuki grinned, "I wonder why…well we shall soon see." She called to the bird ahead of her, "Hoshi chan, go ahead to the building in the centre, I'll go take care of them," an oddly sinister grin crossed her face like a shadow. Catching herself Mitzuki shook her head clear of those unwanted and…cruelly brutal thoughts. _This always happens on the missions, damn you Orochimaru samma. _

She continued ever forwards like a kunai. Withdrawing her own set and a few strings she smiled. She couldn't kill them, that she knew, she didn't really want to either, but no one said anything about burning them…as long as it wasn't life threatening.

_But then again, _she smirked darkly_; they shouldn't be playing with fire._

The phoenix had gone…

----------

Hinata fumbled with the final trap. It had taken a long time but they were finally done. She wiped a sleeve across her forehead and sighed. She had feared that Mitzuki would have caught up with them by now, but they hadn't seen a trace of her, not yet, though an odd chakra pattern was continuously racing about. It was really distracting and had made the job longer than it usually would have been. It had flared suddenly about a half hour back, then grew and settled at a constant. It moved so fast she hadn't had a chance to use her Byakugan, however…now she felt it approaching fast. She looked towards Shino and Kiba standing on the next branch from her. Yes, they both sensed it too.

"Ano…"

"Hai, Hinata, use the Byakugan; find out what it is, and whether or not it's as dangerous as it feels," interrupted Shino in his calm voice. Kiba tensed as it came closer and Akamaru growled.

Hinata nodded and formed a seal with her hands. She tensed her muscles.

"Byakugan!"

The veins flared on the sides of her eyes, and the pale white of her eyes intensified. She always found it an odd sensation of tingling and tension, she now knew this was the chakra flowing down the veins to her eyes. She concentrated on the approaching chakra signal and narrowed her eyes.

It was close and seemed to be living. The chakra pulses were faster than that of a human as the pulse of the heart was faster. She felt the creature's heart in her veins and searched harder to pinpoint it. Suddenly she saw it. Higher than the tree tops, skimming the small chakra signals of the leaves was what looked like a bird. It had a similar chakra pattern to a bird, and wings and a beak to match. But its size was that of a swan, not a common sight in these areas, and its tail feathers were abnormally long. Its speed too was abnormal, and as most beings have a stronger concentration of chakra near the centre of their bodies, waning on the edges she found it hard to understand why it was even all over the body, even at the tips of the feathers…the only thing that created that phenomenon was…fire. Yes! Fire, where energy burned throughout. Ever changing, as the water, it could in some cases create such an effect, she knew. So that meant that this bird was on fire, not just in terms of speed! But literally!

Breaking her Byakugan, she turned to Shino and Kiba,

"It's a bird, large as a swan, it has long tail feathers, a great wing span, and a strange chakra signal…it seems as though it's on fire."

Kiba stared, "A bird, on fire?"

Shino gazed up "Or…" they turned to look at him, "a fire bird."

Hinata gasped, "Shino, you don't mean a phoenix?"

Shino shrugged and redirected his gaze at her. "I don't know, all I know is – it's plausible."

Seconds after he said that the trees swayed losing some leaves, as a great wind passed overhead. Hinata shivered, leaves danced about them, as the signal grew weaker,

"Do you think it has something to do with Kamio san?"

Kiba smirked, "No doubt about it, that thing's headed to the base," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, similar to a hitchhiker, "what's the bet that Mitzuki will be here in the next ten minutes following her pretty little bird?"

Hinata looked at Shino, who nodded "Probable; we should get ready." She returned the nod.

"Hai."

Digging into her pouch she succeeded in finding her shuriken and kunai. Positioning themselves around the clearing where the majority of traps had been set, they were well hidden from view. They'd hear her coming if she set off the traps but, all they could do now, not knowing her position, was wait. Wait for the inevitable arrival of Kamio Mitzuki.

----------

Kakashi glanced at Asuma, and they silently agreed. Neither of them had seen such a technique before. Calling a phoenix? Sure there was summoning, just as the three Sannin, had proven, toads, slugs and even snakes of abnormally large sizes could be summoned using a contract, but a lot of spiritual energy was needed to accomplish such a feat, and a seal. These were the basic rules.

They had just seen Mitzuki break these rules. Number one she hadn't create a seal, just poured an amount of chakra into her hand and seemingly created a living being from the fire which had ignited from it. Secondly, it had grown and matured from just a small chick to a fully grown wise creature within the space of just a few minutes. What the Sannin did was summon. Not create life. They transported a being to their exact location so as to use their abilities in battle. It wasn't right.

Kurenai also seemed vaguely unnerved and even Gai stood silent and thoughtful, though this couldn't be said for the other ninja standing on nearby trees. From where he perched on a branch, Naruto's eyes sparkled, it was obvious the next chance he got, he'd be asking Mitzuki how he could do the same. TenTen and Sakura chatted fascinated calling the creature 'beautiful' and 'stunning,' while Lee seemed to share their fascination as he regaled Neji with tales of just what he'd do with such a power. Neji didn't seem to be listening but gazed ahead, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Ino seemed enchanted and stood, hands clasped together, obviously in her own little dream. Choji and Shikamaru exchanged significant glances, and Sasuke seemed a mixture of angry and confused, he didn't like not knowing things that was for sure.

Kakashi concentrated his eyes on Momoko who alone seemed unimpressed by what they had just witnessed. She seemed to have trouble stifling a large yawn and stood rubbing her eyes tiredly. If something like that was easy game for them…just what were they capable of? Breaking his thought Kakashi called to the group,

"We should probably follow, but keep your distance."

Naruto, only two eager leapt forwards at the word "follow," whether he had registered the rest of the sentence was a mystery, though Kakashi highly doubted it.

"Yes, finally! If I stood any there any longer I'd look like Tsunade oba san."

----------

In her office Tsunade clenched her fist and banged it on the desk, hard, knocking over a bottle.

"Damn that Naruto, he had better not be talking about me again!"

She failed to notice the sake slowly sleeping onto the documents in front of her. She was alerted by the shrill battle cry of Shizune,

"Tsunade samma!"

----------

Mitzuki narrowly avoided the swinging log that swept across her path. Stifling a squeak she rushed to catch it before it hit the tree in its course, alerting Team 8 with its wooden echo. Racing it she withdrew a kunai and threw it at the tree in front of it. It sunk into the softest part of the log and tree, giving off barely a sound.

Mitzuki wiped her arm across her forehead, embarrassed.

"Thank Kami…I almost blew it there…"

Silently she cursed her carelessness and looked back at her original path. She could tell there was a clearing just ahead, and if there was a trap here… well she could almost be grateful for setting it off, now she knew where they were and could leap in prepared… she wouldn't admit it, but she had almost leapt straight into it unknowing. She just couldn't stand Momoko's teasing if that had happened. She shook her head trying to erase Momoko's voice already taunting her in her mind.

She growled. This was it.

She took one branch, and then jumped to the next, then the next, the thickest part of the trees just before the clearing was right ahead. If she went through the rustling noise would be almost unbearably to a shinobi's highly trained ears. They'd know, they'd be ready. Well, it was now or never. With a final jump she passed through the cloak of leaves, which hit her face in their thousands before she made it through, resisting the natural urge to close her eyes. Consequently she felt a slight tingle in her eye where some dirt had entered, but better that than risk her life.

Light, momentarily blinded her, and she felt a kunai whiz by her left knee. Blinking once and sight regained, she sensed more closing in, the air whistling off their smoothed edges, deadly. Rolling forward in the air she knew they'd miss, she stretched her arms out as though flying; lifting her head she spied the trees around the clearing. Perfect. Kunai in hand she threw one, then another and then another six or so sprayed forth like a barrage from her hands as she spread her arms wide, like wings. They hit their marks perfectly. No, not human flesh, but the bark of the eight trees at different locations around the clearing, the points sinking deep into the bark.

She heard a gasp. She smirked, it was feminine. It was Hinata. Her highly trained ears combined with her sharp eyes pinpointed the source. Barely visible Hinata sat concealed in a tree 10 degrees to the right of her field of vision.

She didn't know Mitzuki had seen her, but the sound of a shuriken whistling through the air, aimed at her was a bit of a give away. Resisting the urge to turn and run, a crucial mistake, she concentrated her hand into a seal.

"Byakugan!"

Barely seconds to spare she knocked it away, a sigh escaping her lips. Not fun. She then saw Mitzuki giving her the thumbs up sign as gravity drew her to earth again.

"Not bad, Hinata chan, that would have hit a normal ninja no doubt, but your special, I guess."

Flattered by the comment, Hinata forgot where she was, and stuttered a quiet, "Arrigatou, Mitzuki san." Kiba, disbelieving, leapt from his hiding spot, a few metres to Mitzuki's left.

"Hinata, this is not the time to be thanking her! Remember where you are!"

Mitzuki smirked.

Shino shook his head, _baka_, _he fell for it._

Not only had he given himself away, he'd trapped himself.

----------

Before he knew it Kiba found himself tangled in strong, steel like string. At first confused, he realised seconds later that they had been tied to the kunai Mitzuki had thrown minutes earlier. Even now he couldn't see them due to their width, but now he knew they were there…

Mitzuki jumped, up and landed on one of the strings, one which also happened to be wound tightly around his right arm. The added weight made the string pull tighter, and despite the thickness of his jacket he began to feel the pain of its pressure. He winced slightly. Akamaru, sitting within his coat was also trapped and growled, whether at the predicament they were in, or his master's mistake, only Akamaru knew.

Mitzuki walked towards him, arms folded, with the balance of a tight rope walker, still smirking, a dark hint of cruelty flashed across her face, causing Kiba to shiver. She bent down when she reached him, she then smiled sincerely, smirk gone, cruelty vanishing,

"Not the best move ace."

Kiba frowned, struggling to turn his face away as she squatted next to him. Here was the torture part he thought bitterly, not literally, but she'd totally rub it in his face.

"Don't patronise me."

"Hey, don't worry about it, things like this happen, just be grateful I don't intend to kill you, not with Akamaru chan there anyway."

Kiba suddenly noticed a slight movement. Marching silently towards them on the invisible wires were tiny insects. It had to be Shino. Kiba almost breathed a sigh of relief, but instead hoped nothing had shown on his face. Best keep her talking; give Shino and his little critters time to work.

"So, um, how can you know exactly where these things are anyway?"

Mitzuki tilted her head, looking rather cute, like a little girl. "Huh? Eto….ah! You mean the wires? Well that's kinda simple. Just look down."

Kiba shifted his head and succeeded in seeing a fraction of the ground. Thin shadows ran across it, the shadows of the wires many metres above. He looked back up,

"Oh, I see, pretty clever…eheh heh."

Mitzuki started to shift as though embarrassed, while ever so slowly the insects were making their way closer.

"Kiba, you're just flattering me now, and it won't work! I'm soo not gonna let you go. By the way, you shouldn't be looking there."

Kiba, trying to shift his head ever so slightly to get a better view of the insects, jumped thinking she had cottoned on.

"I um, I …"

"Hentai san, stop it now."

"Sorry I-" _wait a second, "Hentai" san?_ What did she mean? Realisation spread through him at an incredible speed, but not as fast as his blush. He now realised that he had a clear view of her underwear, and by craning his head it must have looked as though he'd been trying to get a better look.

"I wasn't – I didn't, - I swear I don't do that sort of stuff, I mean-" flustered and stuttering he had no idea what to do.

Mitzuki smiled and began to lean forwards, her face coming closer, ever so much closer. He tried to squirm, but found he couldn't move, he was frozen rock solid. Mitzuki's breath tickled his ear,

"So Kiba kun, I guess you now know why I wear this short skirt, huh? I learnt a long time ago that men can be easily distracted, and that includes shinobi, so I just play to my strengths." Her voice was slow and like a purr, his blush deepened. "Oh, I better tell you now, I know all about those bugs," Kiba's heart missed a beat, mind racing, _she knew?_ "You were just the bait for my plan Hentai san, and now it's time. Make sure to scream real loud, 'kay? Or I'll tell all your friends about your ways, Hentai san." She pecked him lightly on the nose, drew away and stood up suddenly. Forming a seal, she took a deep breath.

His mind dull from a sudden information overload, never a good thing, he managed to register that the seal and the phrase didn't coincide, but he was left to wander as the flames rushed along the wires from all directions towards him.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!"

----------

Mitzuki dashed towards her goal as shouts of "Kiba!" echoed behind her. Scared for their friend both Shino and Hinata had come out into the open, mission forgotten and were trying to help their comrade. Mitzuki tried hard not to giggle as she rushed past the final lining of trees about 15 minutes later. They would have realized by now, she knew it, that the seal and what she said weren't the same. What had supposedly been the "Fire Dragon Flame Missile" technique was nothing more than a subdued Ryūka no Jutsu, or "Dragon Fire" technique, combined with a little illusion in the form of a genjutsu, and it was enough to make the victim, and those in the surroundings believe that he was being burned alive. In reality the flames were so minute and weak they'd barely tickle his skin. If there was one thing she was proud of, it was her ability to control fire. She could make it as hot as the inside of a volcano, or as gentle as a trickle of water on the skin, depending on the situation.

She stopped outside the large building, before the entrance, and smiled when she saw the phoenix, casting a shivering light about the grass creating a dappled effect. Really quite beautiful...

"Hoshi chan!"

The phoenix circled lower and then fluttered just above her head.

"I'm gonna go inside and get the scroll, I should only be a few minutes, but I need you to keep an eye out for Team 8, you know, those three you saw earlier. By now they'll probably have realised what I did, and they'll be coming with a vengeance no doubt. If they come warn me, 'kay?"

Natsuyume Hoshi nodded its head softly as they parted ways. One through the doors into the darkness within; the other to continue her endless flight above.

----------

"Argh! It's burning me! Burning me! Help! Help!"

Kiba writhed on the ground, as Akamaru sat beside him, once just as scared, now completely bored. The flames had succeeded in cutting the wires a short time ago.

Hinata knelt beside him looking slightly embarrassed, whilst Shino standing a short distance away, echoed Akamaru's feelings. At first both had been terrified at the thought of losing their friend, but after seven minutes of "burning" they noticed that he didn't seem to actually _be_ burning. Shino had suspected a genjutsu and was the first to form a seal and dispel the technique. Hinata had followed suit, and now both marvelled at the size of the actual fire. It was noting more than the size of a match flame, it even seemed to be contained by chakra, and so couldn't grow or spread.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Hinata dispelled the illusion, Kiba starting in surprise.

"Huh? What the -?"

"Ano, Kiba kun, it was an illusion, you see that's the real fire." Hinata pointed.

Kiba glanced down at the small merry flame on his coat. It seemed to mock him. Slowly he turned red; embarrassment has that effect after all.

"Um, Kiba, it's okay, you see we were fooled too," said the soft-spoken Hinata.

Kiba kept his gaze focused on a small stone in front of him as he sat up. His mind was numb with disappointment, how could he have been tricked like that? Not only had she called him "Hentai san" but she'd also made him a laughing stock – wait a second…

Kiba's head snapped up suddenly. Hinata jumped and looked at him worried; Shino's attention had also been caught.

"She called me a hentai!"

The shout caused a casual flock of roosting birds to take flight from the nearby trees. Hinata exchanged a glance with Shino, unsure of what to do. Shino shook his head,

"We should carry on, maybe we'll be able to salvage this mission, after this um, mistake," he stated, unusually kind.

Sadly it wasn't going to be Kiba's day, as not far away in the trees at the edge of the clearing, an orange clad shinobi, held his sides from laughter.

----------

Sadly for Team 8, they arrived too late at the destination, Mitzuki had already left, and with such a great head start, for a team specialised in surveillance and traps, there was little they could do. Mitzuki had taken a different route, and would already have the scroll.

They returned to the entrance where they found the main group of shinobi waiting, Mitzuki with them. She didn't gloat, but congratulated them.

"You see, you guys really are good, but as Momoko chan and I have had to travel around a lot we've been in those sorts of situations every day, while you have to wait for missions. Besides it was only luck anyway, if I hadn't seen Kiba looking at – those insects – heh heh, I would have been a goner, I'm sure Shino would have seen to that."

She gave them a sincere smile, to assure them she wasn't mocking. Hinata returned it with a timid,

"Ano, you were very good Mitzuki san."

"Arrigatou Hinata chan, but call me Mitzuki chan, san makes me feel old." The Jonin cringed at this statement, if sixteen was old, they were ancient…

Naruto sidled up to Kiba, a large grin plastered on his face. Kiba stiffened.

"Hey, Hentai san."

A vein rose at Kiba's temple. Naruto didn't seem to succeed in reading the warning signs, and continued to probe,

"Ne, ne Hentai san, why did she call you Hentai san? Hentai san, that's funny, I never knew you were a hentai, Kiba. Ne, Ne, Hentai san what was it like -?"

With a great force Kiba brought his fist down on Naruto's head with a loud crash. Naruto toppled over in a daze, as Gai smiled,

"Now, now Kiba, don't knock him out just yet, he's needed in the next exam."

Mitzuki laughed softly and caught Kiba's eye, remembering their position earlier he blushed lightly as she winked at him, and turned to Momoko giving her a high five. Akamaru shook his head, _humans…_

Gai turned to Mitzuki who was being congratulated by Momoko. Resisting the urge to pull his "Momo chan" into a bone crushing hug, he tried and failed to put his attention on Mitzuki,

"Keep that scroll safe, if you pass the next part of the exam, as I know Momoko chan will, you can read it."

Mitzuki tilted her head, _is he talking to me? I mean he's looking at Momoko and he mentioned her name so…_She looked questioningly at Kurenai, the closest Jonin, and mouthed, _is he talking to me? _Kurenai nodded with a smile, it troubled her slightly as despite what she'd been told, they both seemed like good girls…it was very…misleading.

Mitzuki looked up as Asuma cleared his throat.

"Well then shall we carry on? We still have one more exam after this part."

Kakashi nodded, "Team 7, you're up."

Sakura smiled and shook hands with Mitzuki, Sasuke smirked and nodded, and a recovered Naruto punched the air.

"Yeah! Man this is gonna be sweet! It's my turn to rock!"

----------

The arena was to be the outside of the enclosure, so as to allow a minimal amount of time between this exam and Momoko's. It would extend within the local vicinity, including the patches of vegetation, but there was to be no entering of the enclosure itself, or the buildings in the area. Any weapons could be used; Mitzuki was glad she'd have access to her sword, and returned it with its sheath to her belt smiling.

Mitzuki didn't have to actually win the fight against Team 7, just prove her abilities to the four judges and convince them that she deserved the rank of Chunin. The exam would last up to ten minutes. It sounded easy enough, but for one of Orochimaru's soldiers it was hard to refrain from killing let alone not winning. It just wasn't in the mind frame after years of training. This may prove to be difficult, more so for Momoko who, though usually calm, when rattled found it hard not to give way to a terrible temper, maybe it was good that she would be the one facing Sasuke – he'd rattle Momoko in seconds.

"When you're ready," goaded Sasuke, standing, arms folded, with Naruto and Sakura beside an abandoned shed, or something. He smirked, "Hey, we may even let you have the first shot if you want. Seeing as there's just one of you."

Mitzuki clenched her fist as a vein flared in her temple. He was trying to get her mad, that much was clear, but she had to calm down, not just for his sake but for hers. _Killing one of Orochimaru samma's most wanted accessories wouldn't be cool._

"Eto, there's a cloud just there," she pointed at the sky where a fluffy white cloud floated along on the wind's current, "it's gonna pass over the sun any second now, and when the first light of the sun is seen after, we begin. That ok with you?"

A nod. Mitzuki decided this was a yes from the whole team, and turned on the spot, reabsorbing the surroundings into her mind's eye. Then she felt the cold from the cloud finally obscuring the sun's light, the shadow passed lazily overhead. The tension grew, as it does before a fight, or perhaps merely a violent storm and hands reached for weapons, muscles tightened, eyes locked on targets. Seconds before the first rays cleared the cloud, a thought entered Mitzuki's mind: they had already witnessed some of her techniques, and she had no idea of their fighting style as a team…_damn._ She'd have to keep her mind clear if she wanted to outwit them, and not be forced to resort to more dangerous techniques.

"Man, this is so troublesome…"

----------

The instant the sun's first ray hit the ground, Mitzuki formed a seal. Various weapons had, at that second, flown, trained at her. Not nice. Inches from impact, they were forced to continue their course as they passed harmlessly through a cloud of snow white feathers, with hues of pink and orange at their tips.

Naruto grinned, "That's pretty cool."

Mitzuki, crouched in her position behind the shed, felt a slight wave of relief: despite numbers, she now had the element of surprise and she was only too happy to use it.

_Like sitting ducks_…

The three shinobi attempted to run for cover as they realised what she was doing: Mitzuki had leapt from behind the rotten shed performing the seal for Katon: Karyū Endan, as the flames poured from her mouth. Sasuke turned and performed the same seal. The flames from both attacks were at a similar strength, cancelling each other out. In a cloud of hot ash that followed, both Mitzuki and Team 7 had succeeded in hiding themselves from view.

Mitzuki took a breath. She wanted to up the fire level, she always took it as a personal insult when she met another fire user who thought they could best her, and today was no exception. While pondering her next move she heard breathing behind her, slowly she turned her head.

"That was too close, dattebayo, Sasuke baka should watch where he's aiming that thing, _and_ he singed my pants! I-" Slowly Naruto turned his head, meeting a pair of eyes as blue as his own.

There was a shocked silence. Then –

"Argh!!!"

"Eeeek!!!"

Mitzuki and Naruto burst forth from behind the small building, to the dismay of the watching shinobi.

Now in the open there was nothing to do but regain themselves and fight. Not knowing where his team mates where, Mitzuki realized she'd have to knock Naruto out, or distract him if she was to gain the upper hand in anyway. Her hand quickly performed the necessary seals, but Naruto had already kicked the game off with an old favourite.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Mitzuki found herself staring at five Narutos; all smiling the same annoying smile.

"Pretty cool, Naruto," forming the final seal she smirked, "Kaze no Yaiba! I'm pretty _blown away_, seriously!" She had drawn her arms back and flapped them like wings, forming a powerful gust of wind, combined with strength of a blade; the Narutos were blown back, the clones bursting into puffs of smoke.

Naruto landed unceremoniously on the earth. He sat up, slightly dazed and smiled,

"Well, I guess it worked then." His eyes reflected what stood behind her, and turning with a gasp Mitzuki saw Sasuke sprinting towards her with a powered up chidori. She swore and unsheathed her sword in a fluid motion, holding it high above her head. Sasuke had that annoying smirk again; she didn't like it and frowned deeply.

"Now, now, girls shouldn't be using that kind of language should they?"

"Tch, like you don't." Standing stock still she merely adjusted her sword positioned over her head, waiting. Drawing back his hand, he was ready to strike as a harsh light, burning white made him stop wincing. The sun's light had been reflected in the sword's sharp edge, leaving him momentarily blinded. He swore. Mitzuki took this chance to back away as far as she could, eyes never leaving his face.

"Heh, see I told you."

Which reminds me, an extra pair of eyes would be useful, Naruto and Sakura won't stay quiet for long, with that she started pouring chakra into the sword, eyes still concentrated on Sasuke. Any second now he'd be coming again, she had to hurry. This method was far faster than the first, which she had demonstrated in the forest, with her sword she could now, pinpoint the energy faster. Ready, she thrust her sword into the earth, a burst of flame erupting from the impact. That was it, Sasuke had recovered there wasn't time left.

She tugged and the sword's tip left the earth, in time for her to counter his attack briefly, the chidori resting on the sword, as she held it in front of her face. _If only he wasn't taller…_she didn't like having the enemy pushing down on you, it made it look as though they really were above you. However, being below, she could borrow the earth's strength… With a great push she succeeded in making him stumble ever so slightly, enough to give her the space to run…

_Anyuuu, so embarrassing…this isn't my most graceful fight, no doubt…__Momoko doesn't care about that sort of stuff…but…_

"Eeeek, what am I thinking? I forgot! The keyword!" She glanced at the small flame, "Kaze, koe." (Breeze, whisper) The flame burst into life, and immediately Natsuyume, the phoenix stood in its place, fully grown. "Just watch them for me Hoshi chan," she looked behind her, Sasuke was coming again, "soo not cool!" She added as she formed a seal just in time. Feathers replaced her once more, and the chidori was smashed angrily into the earth, the force from the impact left a large crater. _Ouch, that would have hurt…_

She heard someone clear their throat, and narrowly missed a punch aimed at her head. Sakura smiled.

"Nyuu…I guess this is far from over huh?" She frowned, having resorted to cat like 'nyuu's and 'anyuu' was something she did out of habit. It made her look cute and weak in front of the enemy... _soooo not cool!_

Sakura's smile widened, "It sure is."

"Anyuuu…"

----------

This was getting harder; Team 7's team work was beginning to show. While Naruto kept her busy with shadow clones, while being kept busy himself by the annoyed phoenix pecking at the back of his head, Sakura threw numerous kunai and shuriken keeping, Mitzuki on her toes, while Sasuke insisted on trying to knock her head clear of her shoulders as he went in for close range results with his chidori.

If she couldn't kill them there wasn't a lot she could do… she had been trained to kill, not to act, but… this called for something which could take them out, a big attack, but one which she had to make look convincing to have taken her chakra supplies. She wasn't an actress, but now was as good a time as any, right? She wasn't enjoying this anymore.

Now or never…

"Hoshi chan! Defence!"

The phoenix left her pursuit of Naruto and flew above Mitzuki's head. Suddenly it stopped flapping and descended. About a metre above her head it stopped body unmoving, eyes turning and unreal blue, a mystical unearthly music began as a light blue barrier encircled Mitzuki. Kunai and shuriken, even the chidori would take some time, nothing could penetrate the shimmering blue at this point. The members of Team 7 moved closer, trying to use their combined strength to succeed, while all the while Mitzuki was forming seals at an incredible rate.

_It's working, at this distance I can get 'em all_

Taking a deep breath she signalled Natsuyume to hold the barrier, this way the attack would only knock them out. By being forced to break the barrier only about 10, would survive to hit the shinobi, a perfect amount to make them lose consciousness.

"Katon: Sora Hikari!"

A great wind formed like a tornado, a bright light shining from its centre. It happened too fast, one moment it was struggling with the barrier, next it had burst through with an explosive force that sent Team 7 off their feet, through the air. The barrier had burst at three decided points. In front of each shinobi, Natsuyume had made the barrier slightly weaker, so the ever building pressure found the weakest points to break, and at precise angles, a small amount of energy was aimed directly at each of their temples. Barely enough to flick someone in the nose with, this pressure to the temple, nonetheless made each collapse on the ground in a heap.

_Time to act_ Mitzuki thought. She fell to her knees breathing heavily, and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Natsuyume disappeared in a flash of fire; Mitzuki added a bit of shuddering for effect. While in reality barely any of her chakra was gone, this looked better for show.

"Anyuu…. I'm tired."

They bought it.

Ino grinned, "After that, I'm not surprised, well done!"

"Yeah that was really cool!" Cheered an ever happy TenTen, "How'd you do it?"

Mitzuki plastered a tired grin on her face and struggled to her feet; she shrugged, and made her way over. "Not sure. But at any rate they should be waking up at any minute." She glanced at the Jonin, "Um, did I pass?"

They exchanged looks. Kakashi smiled through his mask, eye creasing, "We'll give the results after Momoko's exam."

"Ah, that's nice," Mitzuki sat on the floor, playing exhaustion on her features. She caught Momoko's eye and winked,_ I deserve an Oscar for this_, "Good luck Momoko chan!"

Momoko grinned and shook her head, _luck? I don't need it. _

----------

**Chapter 7**** - Part One by Kamio Mitzuki **

_A word from the author_

Man that's a lot of writing. I haven't written anything since the last chapter, so the creativity and stuff is lacking, besides, 22 pages is a lot to write for someone like me. Maybe after I post part two, I'll have had time to get the flow again. It's coming soon, so look out for it!

Anyuuu, I have to write more…Momoko chan soo totally owes me,

Hugs and Huggles from,

Mitzuki


	8. Exam2: Momoko, Bushoumono and Ino's hair

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 7** –_ The Exam – Part Two – Momoko, Bushoumono and Ino's bad hair day_

Here's the second part of Chapter 7, it all about Momoko's exams and her different approach compared to Mitzuki. Well hope you enjoy reading it, as by the end my hands will be aching. Momoko chan you owe me big time for this!

Anyways…. the story continues! Anyaaah!

----------

Momoko tried to stay awake. Just as with Mitzuki, her goal was to reach the central building and retrieve the scroll; her opponents however weren't Team 8, but Team 10, consisting of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. She didn't know what they're abilities or tactics would be, and quite frankly she didn't care.

She looked around at the large trees rushing past her, their leaves whispering to her in a slight breeze. Any one of these beauties would make a perfect sleeping spot, she pondered lazily. She stopped beside a large oak and smiled warmly as she imagined herself lying between those two wonderfully shaped…_Wait a moment,_ she started as she realized she had already started to climb this particular tree, falling to the grass below with a slight bump, she picked herself up, yawning and mumbling.

"Come on Momoko, old girl, you can do this, after these bothersome exams, you can go have a good old snooze," she yawned as she started to run, faster than before: maybe the cool breeze would wake her up, just maybe.

----------

Ino sat in the tree, slowly beginning to enjoy the warm rays of the sun on her skin. They'd headed in 15 minutes before, but they had a different method to trapping the enemy rather than merely setting up traps. They were the traps themselves. So rather than head far in they had stopped at a convenient clearing and just hung out, doing what Team 10 do best – absolutely nothing at all.

Shikamaru was lying on the grass, head propped up on the trunk of the tree Ino was lounging on, the clouds once again enchanting him. Choji, sat next to him munching on his favourite bag of snacks, every now and then offering Shikamaru one. It was just perfect, almost like a picnic, they seemed to have lost themselves and forgotten the real reason for being there…

Ino finally shook the sun out of her head and called down to the two below her.

"Guys, we didn't go very far, and even with a head start, shouldn't Momoko have caught up by now? If not she must be real close right? Maybe we should, like, I dunno, get ready?"

Shikamaru nodded vaguely, "Yeah, I guess even with her speed she'll be here soon, lucky for us we didn't need to set up traps or anything like that. It really would have been too troublesome." He nudged Choji, whose gaze had been focused on a butterfly fluttering about a rather pretty flower, "Come on, Choji, let's get ready."

Choji tore his gaze away from the pretty creature and stood up still munching, "Any plan in particular, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru gave a rare lazy smile, "Nah, we'll just get her the way we always get 'em."

Ino jumped down, "Let's go team!" She said looking unusually perky, with a punch of the fist.

Shikamaru and Choji exchanged looks and stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, can't I be perky once in a while?" defended Ino, annoyed.

They continued to stare, "Ino it's not good if you're unwell before a fight," stated Choji flatly, "maybe you should sit out. We won't be at full strength but-"

Ino stamped her foot, "There's nothing wrong with me, bakas!"

Shikamaru smiled, "Ah, there's the grumpy Ino we know and love. Seeing as you're feeling better, this should go well."

Ino glared, fighting a smile, she wouldn't admit it, but she really loved her team,

"Baka…"

----------

Momoko, finally having picked up the pace, had almost reached where she knew teams 10 were waiting. How did she know? Well that's one of Momoko's secrets, you'll find out soon enough though. The breath of wind in the trees may be a clue however, don't they sound like voices?

Just before her destination Momoko decided she should have a battle plan, but then dismissed the Mitzuki-like idea. _Me? A Battle plan? What, am I kidding? I'll just head in and smash them up, then head over to that shed thing, grab the scroll, come back, do the whole fight thing, and sleep, that's plan enough!_

Bursting through the trees with such force, it made the targets in her sight jump. Without breaking her speed whatsoever, she charged straight at Team 10. Controlling his shock, Shikamaru concentrated, stretching his shadow slowly across the earth to meet the incoming shinobi. Kagemane no Jutsu, was a signature move of his family, there was no way she'd manage to know about this, let alone avoid it, and yet, the moment the figure's shoe touched the shadow, that should have been it, she should have been trapped and unable to move, but… the figure continued running. Nearly upon them, Ino took the initiative, and threw a kunai at it.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" shouted Ino, as the figure burst into a cloud of smoke leaving a small log where it had been, "quick she could be anywhere!"

"Tch," Shikamaru frowned, this would be more troublesome than he'd bargained for, especially as he hadn't counted on Momoko having any plan whatsoever, she didn't seem like the type who could be bothered to formulate one…_wait a second, that's it. If she can't be bothered, then the next best thing to no effort is a little effort,_ he should know, he was well practiced at avoiding work.

Looking around, concentrating on the ground, he was the only one to notice a small shiver in the earth. He called to Choji and Ino, eyes not leaving the ever increasing rate of the shudder,

"Ino, Choji, jump."

"What?"

"No time to explain, just jump, NOW!"

As he said this all three jumped into the tree beside them, just as Momoko burst out of the earth, slithers of grass, granules of mud and stones spraying about. Shikamaru nodded,

"As I thought,Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu, after all."

Momoko smirked "Pretty lucky you guys have him with you," she said jerking her head in Shikamaru's direction, "I would have had you otherwise."

Ino grinned, "Well too bad for you, huh?"

Momoko's smirk didn't leave her face as she stood still gazing up at them, "Nope, not really," she indicated the tree, "you see, I have this special thing going on with trees, they talk to me. Sounds crazy I know, but it's true. Wherever you go, they'll tell me. Like this one right now, can you hear it?"

A silence fell. All that could be heard was the whispering of wind through the trees leaves. _But, there isn't any wind_, realised Shikamaru. Choji, looked about nervously, while Ino just looked scornful,

"Uh huh, right. So, like, what's it telling you? It's birthday and blood type?"

Momoko shook her head, feeling knowing, something she didn't experience a lot with Mitzuki around. She liked it.

"Actually, no. It told me that before I came, _you_ were picking leaves from its branches, it didn't like it."

Ino suppressed a gasp, remembering how she'd picked odd leaves about her as she had soaked in the sun's rays. Momoko shook her head.

"Enough now anyways. This tree's gonna hold you here for a while, until you apologise, I'll be on my way to go get that scroll." She bowed and walked past the tree, going into a jog, and then breaking into a run.

Ino tried to go after her, but found she couldn't. Looking around she found that branches had encircled her arms and legs. She hadn't felt it happen; she'd been too absorbed in Momoko's talk. She realised Choji and Shikamaru were caught too.

"Hey what is this? Erugh, let me go." Ino struggled wildly.

Shikamaru simply sat there, looking at the clouds once more. Choji was reaching for his bag of snacks, looking just as uninterested. Ino looked incredulously at them.

Shikamaru sighed under her cold glare. "It's a variation of Torappu rutsu no Jutsu, instead of using roots, it's using branches."

Ino stared, expecting more, "And?!"

"And?"

"And, how do we get out of this?!" Ino hissed turning red.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's possible, but it's no easy task, too troublesome. We may as well wait until she comes back and lets us go."

Ino screeched, "There's no way I'm gonna let her get away with embarrassing us like that! Don't you care?!"

"Not really…"

Ino fumed from the ears, continuing to flail like a fish caught in a net. Her nagging was enough to persuade Shikamaru to try and "fight for their freedom!" but as neither could perform seals it was to little avail. This went on for about 10 minutes, when Ino, slumped in her prison, finally declared that she was giving up.

Choji turned his head slightly. "Um, guys, why don't we just apologise to the tree?"

Ino snorted, "Come on Choji, seriously."

Choji protested, "But that girl, Momoko, she said that this tree here would hold us until we apologised."

Shikamaru seemed convinced and looked at Ino expectantly.

"You can't be serious, you think that if I turn to this tree," she turned her head to look at its trunk, "bow my head," she did so, "and say, "I'm very sorry for hurting you," its gonna…let us…go….?!" Ino's voice had sounded sincere, and as she said this the branches gripping them began to loosen, seconds later the three found themselves on the earth again, terra firma.

Ino's mouth dropped open as she stared at the tree. Her pastel blue eyes were wide open, displaying both amazement and confusion, "You have got to be kidding me."

The tree's leaves appeared to be whispering in the wind again.

----------

Mitzuki fought her will to laugh. This was too priceless; she wouldn't have believed it, if she hadn't seen it. Momoko had actually had a plan! Mitzuki couldn't resist, the moment Team 10 had disappeared from the clearing they were watching, she knelt on the tree branch in silent giggles, tears falling down her face.

Naruto, believing that she really had started crying jumped. "What's wrong? You okay?"

Mitzuki, still shuddering from laughter, wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just can't believe it: Momoko had a plan!" With that she started laughing again.

Naruto strained his mind to work out the funny part of this…but failed miserably, "Ano, what's so funny about that?"

Mitzuki smiled wide, "Let me tell you, Momoko and plan just don't go together. Momoko and sleep? Now that's a different story."

----------

Momoko felt her ears burn as she shifted through the darkness of the room. Mitzuki was talking about her again – more likely taking a jab – but from here there was little she could do. She frowned, and intensified her search through the junk in the room.

"Where is that stupid scroll?"

Annoyed already that she hadn't been able to at least get a good fight, she growled at the thought that this scroll was trying to elude her. Hadn't Mitzuki only been in here a few minutes? Why was she here for ten already?

Temper slowly mounting, she finally snapped.

"Argh, this stupid scroll!" She knocked some items off the table she'd been looking on, a very cluttered one at that, "I've just about had it!" She spun on the spot 360 degrees, "There ain't no freakin' scroll here and I've just about… had…it…?" She stopped, and turned again more slowly. About halfway through her second turn she paused, and stared.

There on a large desk in the corner, with light illuminating the area through the window, sat an official looking scroll. A large clasp sealed it, and ran all the way around it, while its black colour contrasted with the white Mitzuki had retrieved earlier. No doubt about it. Same style. Same shape. Same size. This was the scroll.

Momoko marched quickly up to the desk and grabbed the scroll with force. She shoved it into her pocket, turning to leave.

"I knew that..."

----------

The light hit her eyes furiously as she closed the door behind her to the building and winced. Slowly she saw trees and familiar settings, and yawned widely. Putting her hands behind her head she walked back in the direction she had come. _Time to get back and let those guys go, though it really is annoying_, she gazed at the sky thinking, oblivious to the world around her. _Maybe I could just leave them? I'm sure they'll get out at some point… _Finally her conscience prevailed and forced her to carry on.

Her thoughts continued to wander however as she continued cloud gazing, it was just so peaceful…too peaceful. Her eyes widened as she heard a whisper from the trees. The message was being passed along so quickly, from tree to tree, she barely managed to catch it, _three shinobi are coming…_

Slightly disbelieving, slightly impressed she jumped into the nearest tree she could find with a large covering, and crouched, listening carefully. She began to hear the unmistakable sound of shinobi approaching, not bothering to keep quiet, it seemed as though they still believed her to be inside as she caught snatches of "…not too bright…." "…take longer…."and "…yeah…" She frowned deeply, the crease almost joining her eyebrows into one.

Why did they always think she was the dumb one… sure she was kinda lazy when it came to thinking, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it. Mitzuki had acknowledged once that she could do it if she put her mind to it, though also agreed laziness was a great weakness for her. Momoko frowned deeper, the eyebrows now knitted closely together. She'd show them.

She tapped the tree once, pouring chakra into its system, and then turned away. This would take a while, but she could wait. She'd save fighting for the next exam, now she'd let her little buddy take care of it. She'd let Bushoumono do it (Bushou means sloth, but combined with mono at the end, it means lazy bones).

Their voices grew louder and reached a crescendo as Team 10 walked through the final layer of trees separating them from the concealed Momoko. Ino looked angry while Shikamaru seemed indifferent. Choji was nodding at intervals between Ino's rant, it was she making all the noise after all.

"Who does she think she is? She left us in a tree! A tree! A cage I'd understand. A cave or trap of some sort like that, yeah okay. But a tree where's the sense in that? I can't believe it. Then she does something weird which means that all we had to do was apologize to get out. Who would have guessed that? Another thing-"

Shikamaru had sighed and cut her off. "Now, now Ino, your beautiful voice is finally beginning to affect my ears. Firstly, would you have rather been caught in a cage? The tree was more comfortable and less troublesome. Secondly as to who would have guessed that, well you have you man right here," he indicated Choji who smiled, and continued in his bored drawl, "and finally, for all we know she may have already gone, but if she _is_ still in there, don't you think your voice will attract her attention? Let's leave it at that, yeah?" for Ino had opened her mouth to interrupt, "It's too troublesome." She closed it, folded her arms and pouted, annoyed.

_Ah, sweet bliss, silence... _Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he saw a small something dash between the trees, and Ino's battle cry followed it, "Ah hah! There, look! Let's get it!"

_I guess when I'm with her silence really is a rare gem_, he sighed, as the small whatever it was jumped and landed on Ino's head, furry, grey, with large claws, the sloth gripped her head, holding on for dear life as Ino shrieked like a banshee.

----------

All the while they'd been talking, Momoko had sat quietly waiting. She couldn't pretend she wasn't amused as she watched their antics below; at least it kept her occupied at any rate. She glanced to her right, back to where she had tapped the tree previously. Now, a furry creature lay there fast asleep. She wanted to rave at it, but couldn't be asked, it was just too much like her: lazy. It had long razor white claws, which now lay relaxed on a very large, teddy bear like, round stomach. The fur was a dappled grey, with tinges of purple in the light of the sun. It had large brown rings around its eyes and brown stripes on its back. The eyes were large, though at this moment closed, and its nose was a light pink.

Momoko smiled, feeling sentimental, _Bushoumono…_

They had spent a lot of time together since Momoko had learned to harness and control her chakra. She sat still and poked the sloth slightly in its tummy. There was no response. She poked harder. Nothing. She nudged him, hard. This time something did happen. A large burp escaped his mouth; he rolled over and continued to snooze. That was it. Momoko's smile was very strained now, as she hissed at the sloth,

"Bushoumono, you lazy sloth, get your butt out of bed right now!"

The sloth yawned looking grumpy and annoyed. Slowly he sat up, rubbing his eyes. As he drew the arms away, Momoko saw the large brown eyes she couldn't resist, like a puppy's eyes. These made her act just like Mitzuki, as she drew the sloth into a bone crushing hug, resisting the urge to squeal about just how cute he was. Bushoumono looked indifferent and yawned again.

Momoko finally found herself and sat the furry creature down in front of her. She explained that she couldn't fight the enemy now, she'd rather save herself for the next exam, and that he, Bushoumono, would have to distract the team below. The sloth blinked its eyes slowly and yawned again.

"You understand Bushoumono?"

The sloth nodded its head lazily, rubbing its eyes again. Momoko rolled her eyes. "Okay, then. Go get 'em, boy."

Then with an unnatural speed, the sloth dashed through the trees, using his large claws to propel himself. This was when Team 10 noticed him. Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes, but Ino shouted out new orders, just as he was leaping over her head. "Ah hah! There, look! Let's get it!" This shout was enough to shock anyone, let alone a sloth. Losing himself mid jump, he plummeted to the ground.

At this time Momoko had started to make her getaway, but looked back as she heard Ino's screech. From such a great distance she could just make out the blond haired Ino running about madly, with a furry grey something on her head, Choji and Shikamaru making half-hearted attempts to help her. Momoko shut her eyes tightly as she ran, muttering to herself in despair,

"No Bushoumono! Not like that!"

_I guess Ino's not gonna be my number one fan, huh…? Momoko_ continued on her bid to the exit.

----------

Momoko knew she was right the moment Team 10 came through the exit about a half hour later. Ino was glaring as her usually neat blond hair stuck up at all angles. She marched past her nose stuck up in the air without saying a word. Choji followed concealing a grin and nodded at her, with Shikamaru at the rear, holding something grey. He held it out to Momoko, face revealing nothing,

"I think this belongs to you."

"Um, yeah, thanks," Momoko took the sloth, who already seemed to be fast asleep. She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head as she caught Mitzuki's questioning eyes. She saw Mitzuki make her way over to Ino, it looked as though she was apologizing. Momoko drew a relieved breath. That meant she wouldn't have to. Reaching into her weapons pouch, Mitzuki withdrew a brush and held it out to Ino, saying something that looked like "just a bad hair day," who took it gratefully trying to make something out of her hair. She then caught everyone looking at her, and held up her gloved hands defensively,

"What? A girl's gotta be prepared."

Momoko grinned and looked at the Jonin standing relaxed, in conversation with each other. They caught her looking at them; Gai seemed to swell with pride.

"Well done my cute student, you remind me of Lee and myself at your age," Momoko cringed, _God, I hope not. "_It seems that the fountain of youth shall never die out! Even though in the summer time of my life, you in the spring time, have shown me that even youngsters can surprise us old goats! Well done again!" Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai in particular, looked offended at being called old goats, but kept silent. Naruto couldn't resist.

Laughing he held his hands behind his head, "If they're old goats I can't wait to see what Tsunade Oba san is!"

----------

Back in her office, working once again, the Godaime leapt to her feet, startling an overseeing Shizune. She marched up to the window, and looked into her newly acquired telescope positioned in front of it. She started swinging it over the town, this way and that.

Shizune looked apprehensive, what had gotten into her? "Ano, Tsunade samma, what're you -?"

She was cut off by the quiet mutterings issuing from Tsunade's throat, and leant in to hear…

Tsunade swept the telescope over the town again. "Naruto, when I find you…mark my words, the pain you have encountered will be nothing compared to when I'm through with you!"

----------

Momoko, frowned, disappointed. She had wanted the battle arena to be the same as from Mitzuki's fight. She had grown familiar with it, and had already marked the best hiding spots in her mind, but it seemed that was a waste. Gai, in his infinite wisdom, had suggested that, as this was the last exam of the day, they head over to the main training grounds. That way they would, in his words, "experience a fight with such moral beauty and standing, that their very souls would ignite in revelation, to the power of youth!" I guess you could say he was quite excited to see a fight between his two favourite and oh so very cute students.

Momoko felt bitter as she stood across from Team Gai, surveying them vaguely. TenTen and Neji seemed ready to fight; only Lee was making last minute preparations, stretching his leg muscles, and smiling in her direction. Momoko, was grateful that this miniature replica of Gai at least had self-control, but strained her memory to find a reason for these stretches.

Mitzuki had told her as they had been travelling here…but…could she remember? Was it because he only specialized in one type of fighting? Immediately a little light bulb flickered on in her head, yeah! She got it! Lee only used taijutsu to fight, that meant that he obviously had to warm up a lot more just so he'd be ready. Delighted at her success she glanced about once more. The area was completely clear, except for a large tree standing at the edge of boundary, a few boulders and strangely enough a small flower, the last of which wouldn't be of much use. She shifted her weapon of choice, a bow, with a set of arrows attached to her back, not a classic shinobi weapon, but…

Lee waved attracting her attention, "Momoko san, are you ready to begin?"

Momoko nodded, "Yeah I guess, let's do it!"

Gai standing on the edge flushed a bright red and grinned, "That's my Lee! A fast worker! See she's already ready to do it!" Tears streamed down his face as the rest of the audience laughed. Momoko and Lee turned red as they realized the insinuation, as TenTen struggled not to laugh and Neji shook his head.

Momoko waved her arms wildly screeching at Gai, "I don't mean it that way, baka sensei!"

----------

Momoko dodged the barrage of weapons TenTen had started throwing the moment the fight had begun. Her mind buzzing at the sheer number of unknown weapons she was now encountering. A large metal ball with daunting spikes emerging from it, attached to heavy chain came whizzing past her head. _Now seriously, I swear the last time those things were used cave men roamed the earth. Why on earth have that?! _She gulped as TenTen drew out more scrolls from…um…somewhere; honestly I've no idea where she keeps all of these. She drew her thumb across it, the blood left behind like a signature, more weapons appearing.

Momoko squealed, "Come on now! That's going overboard!" She jumped as large knife like sword landed at her feet. She glanced at it as she dashed towards the only cover she could see, the tree, _too bad I can't do anything with one of those, that's Mitzuki's field…but then again even if I could, there's no way I'd try getting near her! _Behind it she glared at the other members of Team Gai; Lee and Neji hadn't moved from their positions at all; obviously they believed TenTen was enough to finish her off. She hated being underestimated, "Well then, I'll just have to show them, though you'd think they'd have guessed I'm no run of the mill shinobi."

TenTen chuckled as she moved closer, numerous weapons in hand, this was just too easy. Momoko heard her approaching; _I suppose I'll take care of her first. _Forming a seal she muttered "Doton: Doryūheki!" which means Earth Release: Earth Style Wall, leaping from behind the tree she stood a few metres from TenTen, who started throwing her weapons once again. As the hail started Momoko formed the final seal, and opened her mouth. A large stream of mud shot out from her mouth, rising high up above her head. Seconds before the weapons could impact the wall solidified into a strong, protective barrier, from which they bounced off, the noise resounding in the sudden silence. As this had been happening Momoko had already been busy forming seals for her next ninjutsu, then muttered "Torappu rutsu!"

Before TenTen had registered the shock from her weapons failure, hundreds of roots shot out from the earth, entwining around her arms, legs and entire body. The traces of earth were still settling as she found herself completely stuck, unable to move an inch. Unable to form seals, she truly was trapped.

Momoko smiled slightly, "Unlucky for you there was a tree here. But it's not all bad; be glad I decided to leave your face uncovered."

TenTen grinned weakly at Neji and Lee, "Gomen minna, I guess she's a little better than we thought."

Neji shook his head, formed a seal, "Byakugan!" and with a signal to Lee, both rushed towards Momoko at incredible speeds.

She drew her bow and set an arrow, squinting to get aim. _There's only one thing to say at a time like this, eeep!_

----------

The first arrow missed. As did the second, though it wasn't for lack of aim: her aim was perfect. Maybe she was instinctively holding back, or maybe they really were too fast, which, she didn't know. Lee was her next target, she decided subconsciously; his speed was too great, almost a blur, he would be more troublesome. He ran circles around her, while Neji aimed punches at her. Again his aim was as good as hers, it was maybe pure luck that she had avoided being hit so far.

Various jutsu ran through her mind as she dodged and ducked. Which could stop that green blur known as Rock Lee? She couldn't think; she never enjoyed thinking and now was no time to try. She needed quiet; she needed peace, more than anything she needed time. More from instinct than an actual plan, she shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kashiwakingu" trusting her hand onto the grass, palm flat, in a brief second of freedom.

Neji was the only one to jump back as a seeming eruption took place. Earth, grass and stone flew in all direction as a gigantic tree shot out from below. Yes, a full grown oak tree, in Momoko's words, laugh if you will. Momoko found herself on one of the branches, and already feeling relaxed, almost sighed contentedly. The tree shuddered as a great impact took place at the base. Momoko leaned over, encountering a _very_ unexpected sight. Lying on his back, with a black eye, and what seemed like two teeth missing, was Lee.

Possibly he hadn't realised what had happened, for he lay there muttering to himself as his eyes spun about, in a daze, "Look at me go Gai sensei, look at me!" It was all to clear that his speed had been his undoing. At such a great speed he couldn't possibly have braked in time to avoid a head on collision with the tree trunk. Momoko winced, poor Lee, she'd have to make it up to him; maybe an icepack for that eye would be good.

Below the crowd had gasped together and a large collective "ouch!" was heard as the sound of impact had echoed. TenTen in her root prison had winced closing her eyes, "Poor Lee." The only noise which didn't indicate sympathy came from Naruto, trying to contain a snicker, he made his own sound of pain as Sakura brought a fist down on his skull, "Naruto!"

Now at a high vantage point, Momoko turned her attention to the final member of the team, Hyuga Neji.

----------

Arrows sprayed forth. Neji knocked them away with ease, using his Hakkeshō Kaiten technique. Momoko was getting impatient, the promise of relaxation was so close, yet with Neji in the way it seemed as though this wouldn't happen anytime soon. It seemed as though his defence was perfect, but every defence has a weak point, right? Momoko had always thought so, but now she was beginning to doubt it.

She sighed, then brightened realising that she only had to put up with this for another few minutes, how long had they been at it? She wasn't sure but could tell time was nearly up. Neji wasn't going to let her win anyway; she could see the fire in his pale eyes. After seeing his team defeated, it was obvious he was going to prove what they were really made of.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi counting down the time, grinning she half heartedly shot a few last arrows, as "That's it! The exam has ended!" rang out from an illuminated Gai, standing beside an exasperated Kakashi.

Momoko jumped from the tree, landing lightly on her feet as Neji broke his Byakugan, looking annoyed. She released her control of the roots holding TenTen, who looked relieved as they withdrew into the earth. Gai had run over to Lee and encircled him in his arms, then punched him for falling down, ordered him to do 500 laps of the village on his hands, with his old sensei and then hugged him again. Lee was now awake and was hugging his sensei back, both had tears streaming down their faces, and cries of "My cute student Lee!" and "Gai sensei!" were heard. Momoko rolled her eyes, glad it wasn't her.

----------

Momoko sighed, wiped her arm across her forehead. That was good, if she didn't say so herself, a job well done. She tried not to be too proud as the group congratulated her warmly, but turned her head to hide the blush.

"Eh, it was nothing."

Gai cleared his throat expectantly and a hush fell. "Time to announce the results I think," he turned to Mitzuki, reading off a clipboard, where presumably the judges had been writing. "Kamio Mitzuki, you demonstrated unique and interesting techniques in both the first and second exams. Your use of abilities with a sword and aim with kunai were particularly commended." He said all this really fast, as though desperate to get to the important part, he turned to Momoko.

"Tanaka Momoko, you were magnificent. A faultless performance in both exams, with incredible and beautiful techniques!" He wasn't even reading from the paper… "I couldn't have done better myself!" Tear started welling up in his eyes and he held a hand over his face, "I'm so proud at this moment in time that I can scarcely contain it. I wish all students could be like you and Lee!" With that he let the tears flow freely and pulled Momoko into a bone crushing hug, "Momo chan!" Over her shoulder he flashed a nice guy pose at Lee who returned it with enthusiasm, rushing over to them and joining in the hug, with a cry of "Sensei!" A beach appeared behind them, complete with sunset, as a mighty wave crashed behind into the cliff side they were perched on, spray and froth flying in all directions.

The Jonin stared. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well I wouldn't put it quite like that, it was a good performance, but it could still be improved. That goes to the both of you." He added.

Mitzuki nodded, positively beaming. Momoko, choking under Gai's weight, gave a feeble thumbs up.

"I suppose you can open the scrolls now, and Gai, release her, killing her at this stage wouldn't be good." Lee patted his sensei's back as he continued to weep with joy, youth freedom and much, much more, after releasing a gasping and furious Momoko.

Mitzuki broke the clasp and unrolled her scroll, as Momoko did the same, though she could barely hold it due to the shuddering, as she filled her lungs with air once more.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Ne, ne, Sasuke, aren't they just like the heaven and earth scrolls we had to get in our first exam?"

Sasuke nodded the affirmative, "Most likely they represent the same thing anyway."

Kakashi smiled, "As sharp as ever Sasuke. Just as he said these scrolls represent heaven, the white, and earth the black."

"What has that got to do with anything?" choked Momoko, voice hoarse.

"Heaven is the mind of a person, while earth is the body." Everyone looked a Mitzuki, surprised. Her head was buried in the scroll.

Momoko frowned, "How do you know that?"

"Hmm?" She looked up and seeing the surprised faces, put a hand on her hip looking appalled. "Well it's not that hard if you actually read the scroll. Besides, being blond doesn't mean I'm dumb, especially when it's easy like this."

Ino grinned, "You tell 'em, blonds rule!"

Momoko read the scroll through once, looked up, frown still in place. "What're you talking about; this thing doesn't make any sense!"

Mitzuki sighed and read the writing out loud, "Look, 'If you do not possess heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not posses earth, run through fields and seek strength. If you open both heaven and earth scrolls, dangerous paths become safe ones. This is the secret of the Chunin. It shall lead you on your way,' obviously heaven is referring to the mind, or knowledge, if you prefer. Earth is the body or brawn. It says that if you lack either, you must strive to achieve it, but when you have both you will be safe from some danger. Easy isn't it?"

Momoko looked gob smacked. "What're you talking about? What does this all mean?!"

Mitzuki shook her head, "Momoko don't play dumb. It's cute, but I know better. You're smart you just don't try, the same is happening here. Just try."

Momoko shook her head, pouting, "Shan't."

Mitzuki rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm too tired to argue. Basically it means we've become Chunin, therefore we passed the exam. Ne, Kakashi sensei?"

There had been silence as all present had observed their little talk, now all eyes turned to Kakashi, waiting to see if he'd confirm this.

He smiled, eye creasing. "You got that right. I'm proud to say you've both passed, with flying colours I might add."

Momoko's eyes widened, sparkling. Annoyance, tiredness, everything was forgotten at that moment, as she jumped high, punching her fist in the air,

"Yes! I passed!"

----------

**Chapter 7 – Part Two by Kamio Mitzuki**

_A word from the author_

Now, this marks the end of chapter 7, and a long one it is too if I might add, 37 pages or so, both parts combined. Too much, too much…. Ah well. Anyway, so you know, I'm rubbish at battle scenes of any sort, so I apologise if you had to sit through all that bored. Luckily it wasn't too crucial to the story, and all you have to gather from all that is…they passed! Yay! It was considered that Momoko would write about Momoko's exams (wow that sounds weird to say), but she didn't even want to have an attempt at a battle. Who knows it may have been a lot better than this stuff. But don't worry, next time, if a battle falls on her chapter, I'm not letting her get out of it, so get ready for something interesting! Muhahahaha!

Oh yes, and please review! Don't be too hard on this last chapter though…

Hugs and Huggles from,

Mitzuki


	9. Sake, Ember, Strawberry Sponge

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 8**

_Sake Squadron, Ember Flame, and Strawberry Sponge Cake_

---

"That was pretty easy actually," Momoko noted lazily as she and Mitzuki walked back to their apartment. Moments ago they had been dismissed and told to go and get some rest. They would be there by now but once again Momoko had chosen to walk. This time she didn't offer an explanation, she just walked off in a direction she knew was home and let Mitzuki catch up with her. Mitzuki had obliged because Momoko had no idea where the apartment was and would get lost if left alone.

"It was meant to be. They already knew we could defeat them without breaking so much as a sweat if we wanted to," Mitzuki answered. "It wasn't so much of a test of our skills. It was a test to see how much we could do even when holding back."

"Pretty pointless if you ask me."

"Pointless maybe but from tomorrow morning we're officially Chuunin. Aren't you excited? Even just a little bit?"

Momoko shrugged. "I suppose. It'll be nice belonging for once. Settling down, even if it's only for a short while. Making friends and all that." She smiled at the thought. "It's what we've always wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Mitzuki answered, linking her arm with Momoko's. "We'll have fun whilst we're here. As long as you don't screw things up Momoko-chan. I heard you and Sakura-san are already sworn enemies."

"Well she started it," Momoko pouted, not even trying to deny it. _Sworn enemies eh?_, she thought smirking inwardly, _I like the sound of that. _"It's not like that Kiba guy loves you either. You didn't have to use the Hentai trick but you just couldn't resist. With all his team mates within earshot no one will ever let him live it down. I know you won't. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I will either."

"Kiba-san…eh?" Mitzuki said absentmindedly. "Hentai-san suits him much better."

"What? Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Relax Momoko-chan. I'm just kidding," Mitzuki giggled. Momoko relaxed, casting a glare in Mitzuki's direction. Mitzuki always managed to successfully wind her up. "As I was saying, you have a temper. Keep it controlled. I know it's a lot to ask you but if you get angry, grow something or just ignore them. Listen to trees or whatever it is you do. Just don't blow this."

"Alright, alright. I won't," Momoko reassured her friend. "If I kill Sakura, it won't technically be blowing it. I mean, I can make it look like an accident. It's easy. See what you do is-"

"NO MOMOKO-CHAN!" Mitzuki snapped, startling several villagers walking past. "No killing of _any_ kind. And try and get along with Sakura-san." Momoko set ready to argue but Mitzuki got in first, pulling a face that she knew Momoko couldn't resist, complete with puppy dog eyes. "Do it for me."

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE!" Momoko frowned. "I hate it when you do that face."

"Because you know it works."

---

Mitzuki and Momoko stood in front of the Hokage's office waiting to be admitted. They had knocked five minutes ago and had been told to 'Hold on a minute!' Mitzuki was obviously excited but her wide eyes and occasional fidgeting was nothing compared to when she had woken Momoko up by jumping on her bed singing 'Today's the day! Today's the day!' Momoko had attempted to pull the covers back up and go back to sleep but that hadn't been an option. Instead she had been rushed and dragged down here, no casual walking today, where she stood, not looking excited but more alert than usual. At least she didn't look like she would fall asleep should she close her eyes.

"What's keeping the old bat?" Momoko muttered. "Probably drinking her morning sake."

"Don't talk about her like that," Mitzuki reprimanded Momoko. "Remember what you agreed yesterday…"

"I know, I know. Not to blow it. Geez, you'd think I had a bad memory."

Before Mitzuki could add something to that, the door was opened by Shizune who showed them in. Already there, much to the girls' surprise were Gai and Kakashi. Kakashi acknowledged the girls with a nod, and for the first time since they had met, Gai seemed genuinely serious also acknowledging them with a nod though it was obvious he wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of Momoko. Tsunade sat behind her desk looking at the girls over her clasped hands. Two unmarked Konoha forehead protectors sat on the desk before her.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama," Mitzuki greeted the older woman, bowing as she did so. Momoko did the same but with less enthusiasm. She never understood how Mitzuki stayed so…cheerful.

"Good morning girls," Tsunade nodding to each girl in turn. "No doubt you know why you are here. Since both you successfully passed the exam, you can be recognised as not only Konoha ninjas, but Konoha Chuunin." She smiled. "I heard you did exceptionally well. No doubt it'll only be a matter of time before you become Jounin, and perhaps more. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, perhaps you would like to do the honour."

Momoko looked wearily at Gai. His self control had to break at some point. She'd already noticed a twitch appearing at the corner of his lip. It was small but it was there. With every step he took it got worse. Gai was about to reach over and take the forehead protector in his hand when his resolve broke. Before anyone really registered what was going on, he had reached Momoko and patted her on the back in a brotherly fashion. Unfortunately, most brothers' secret aim is to breaks each other's backs with the pat and Momoko flinched slightly each time his palm connected with her back.

"Now you are Chuunin Momo-chan, you are eligible to join the…" Gai informed her, pausing dramatically. "Sake Squadron!"

Tsunade groaned. Could nothing get through to him? She'd just had a talk with him to tone down his gaiety and now he went and did this. He was unbelievable.

"The what?" Momoko asked, completely confused.

"Sake Squadron," Gai repeated. "A group of us get together, go into town and drink away the stresses of work. We end up doing quite a bit of burping-" He demonstrated this, a deep burp resounding in the silently stunned room. "-a bit of scratching-" He demonstrated this too, thankfully scratching his head and not what Kakashi had feared he would do. "- and a bit of this."

The sound of the slap seemed to echo throughout the room. Gai had just slapped Momoko's butt.

Gai continued, "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the Sake Squadron!"

There was a silence. Momoko stood still, slowly taking in what had just happened. She was in shock.

Tsunade shook her head. "I didn't mean that," she groaned rubbing her temples. "Honestly, how stupid do you get?"

"He's done worse I suppose," Kakashi said rubbing his face despairingly. "I didn't seriously expect his seriousness to last anyway."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

That roar could only mean that the shock had worn off. Momoko was struggling against Mitzuki's hold, the anger on her face more than visible, arms flailing as she tried to reach Gai, who seemed oblivious to the trouble he'd just caused. Momoko radiated a dangerous amount of murderous intent but no one in the room blamed her. Since meeting him, Gai had done nothing but annoy Momoko to the extreme. There had been the time when he made her wear the green jumpsuit and refused to take it off until she resulted to physical violence and now this…Well, he only had himself to blame.

"Calm down Momoko-chan," Mitzuki said to the struggling Momoko. "After all you've only joined the Sake Squadron with Gai-sensei. You don't have to be active and do all that stuff."

"It doesn't excuse the fact that he SLAPPED MY ARSE!" Momoko screamed continuing to struggle. She hated the fact that Mitzuki was not only taller, but somehow knew how to restrain her so well. "If it was Kakashi-sensei who did it to you, how would you feel?"

Mitzuki's eyes widened. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" She turned to the man in question. "Is Kakashi-sensei a member too?"

Kakashi slapped his forehead, a sweat drop appearing above his head. Why did he always get dragged into Gai's shenanigans? He was an innocent bystander, there only by chance and now he was suspected of being a member of the Sake Squadron. His silence made things worse, interpreted by Mitzuki as a yes.

"He is? Well count me in! Sake here we come!" In an instant she had sidled up to Kakashi, clutching his arm. "We can be beer buddies, ne?"

In her excitement she had let go of Momoko, not the best thing to do in this situation. The green haired girl was now sitting on top of Gai, banging his head against the floor.

"If. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. I. Will. Kill. You," Momoko said, with each word his head connecting with the wooden floor. "Stupid Caterpillar Brow. Ruining my life."

Shizune stood by Tsunade's desk watching the drama unfold. Izumo and Kotetsu had described the events that had taken place when the guardians had first met their charge but she had been reluctant to believe them. Now, she wished she had. It would have prepared her for the chaos this meeting had turned into. If someone didn't take Momoko off Gai she would cause him brain damage (well, Shizune was hoping she'd actually knock some sense into him) and if what had happened last time was anything to go by, Mitzuki wouldn't be letting go any time soon. She appeared the more sensible of the duo, and she probably was, but she had her weak points too.

She looked down at Tsunade. "Re-schedule?"

Tsunade observed the scene. It looked too chaotic to deal with. "Sure. Let's give them, let's say…two hours."

"Good, in that time you can be getting on with some more work."

"Shizune…" Tsunade groaned as they stepped around Gai and Momoko on their way to the door. "I was hoping for a break…"

"You were hoping for sake Tsunade-sama and you're not getting any until that work is done."

"You are such a dictator…" Tsunade mumbled pulling a face at Shizune, who had her back turned.

---

Two hours later, Tsunade was sat behind her desk once more, surveying the four people before her. Gai was holding some ice to his head to keep the bump that had appeared from swelling. He looked dazed but alive. Kakashi looked disgruntled, every so now rubbing his arm in order to get the blood flowing once more. Mitzuki stood sheepishly, slightly embarrassed about the events that had taken place. Momoko had her arms crossed, her brow knotted together in a deep frown.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now we've all calmed down, maybe we can try this again." She stood up and took a forehead protector in hand, the silver flashing as it caught a ray of sunlight. "Kamio Mitzuki, I present this forehead protector to you and in doing so, I entrust that you will serve Konoha to the best of your abilities and protect its inhabitants with your life. Wear it with pride."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Mitzuki said returning the smile that Tsunade offered. She reached for the forehead protector, and her fingers were millimetres away when-

"No!" Momoko shouted. Mitzuki turned around and at her friend wanting at that moment to quite frankly strangle her. _What the hell is she playing at?_, Mitzuki thought, _that was our only chance_. "We can't accept it Mitzuki-chan."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, curiosity peaked by this turn of events. She had expected them to take the forehead protectors, and be on their merry way, plotting and scheming whatever it was that they were planning to do.

"Because we are not Konoha ninjas. We never will be. We belong to the Hidden Village of Ember. If we ever wear forehead protectors, they'll be engraved with the Ember insignia because that is who we are."

"No Momoko-chan. You are wrong," Mitzuki said turning around to face Momoko, still unsure what she was doing. Where was this all coming from? "It's who we were. Our village was destroyed ages ago, along with its people and its insignia. We need to move on."

"So our parents died for nothing, did they?" Momoko demanded, fist clenched and tears appearing in her eyes as she did so. "Our families were slaughtered and died protecting the village that held so dear only to have the sole survivors turn their back on them at the first chance, huh? Listen to yourself Mitzuki! Is that forehead protector worth more to you?"

Mitzuki looked at Momoko in disbelief. Who was this girl? The Momoko she knew didn't show these emotions. Anger, irritation, confusion; yes those were emotions that she was prone to show, but this? It had to be an act. It just had to be.

"Well?" Momoko asked, her deep stare demanding an answer. Mitzuki sighed.

"Of course not."

Satisfied that Mitzuki was on her side Momoko turned to Tsunade. "We will gladly serve Konoha and protect the villagers with our lives, but we cannot do so whilst wearing something that is not ours. We would be lying to ourselves and everyone around us." She bowed. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade didn't know what to say. This was unexpected. Momoko up until now had seemed to be the one who didn't talk much unless forced to or to make a sarcastic remark but here she had just delivered a heartfelt explanation, complete with teary eyes. It was so convincing, no matter how suspiciously she tried to look at it, she felt sympathetic, her words touching her heart. Gai wasn't holding back, as usual, and tears poured down his cheeks openly.

"If I might suggest something Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said coming out of the deep thought he had been in moments before. "We can't possibly turn them away, but if Momoko-chan is adamant that they cannot be Konoha ninjas, perhaps they forehead protectors can be made with their own village emblem. They would work here, as allies, but it would allow them to keep true to themselves and also to keep the memory of their village alive."

"You know what?" Tsunade said. "That's not a bad idea."

---

After an extremely long morning, the girls were back in their apartment, allowed an hour's resting time before Kakashi and Gai came to fetch them for something. They hadn't specified, and even if they had, Momoko and Mitzuki were too busy gazing at their brand spanking new forehead protectors.

"That was amazing Momoko-chan," Mitzuki said as she stood in front of the mirror adjusting the forehead protector around her waist. "I never thought you could act that well. For a second there I really thought you'd blown it. How did you get your eyes to water so well? You looked set to burst into tears."

There was no reply and Mitzuki turned to look at her companion who was sat on the bed cross-legged, gazing at the addition to her attire. Worried, Mitzuki sat down next to Momoko.

"Momoko-chan?"

"We've been waiting for so long…" Momoko said as she traced her finger over the single flame that was their emblem. "…to have somewhere we really belong, surrounded by people who actually seem to care..." She bunched her hand into a fist, her knuckles turning white at the tight hold. "...and to think we have to throw it all away for Snake Dude. It's not fair!"

Momoko looked down, hiding her eyes behind her messy fringe but she couldn't hide the tears that streamed down her face. _So it wasn't all an act_, Mitzuki mused. _That was Momoko showing her feelings back there_. Mitzuki pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in a motherly fashion. It was usually Momoko in her position, Mitzuki being the more emotional of the two in terms of crying, especially since Momoko tended to bottle any feeling that wasn't anger, irritation or confusion; anything that couldn't be released by beating someone up or taking a long nap.

"Life isn't fair Momoko-chan," Mitzuki said as she handed the younger girl a tissue. "We have a mission. We can't give up and start a new life because it's not fair. No matter how many times you try to deny it, he is the reason why we are here. We owe him. And to do that we need to complete this mission. Alright?"

Sniffing, Momoko wiped her eyes wither sleeve. "Let's have fun whilst we're here, yeah?"

"Of course! Now go get cleaned up. Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will be here soon."

Mitzuki watched as Momoko tied the forehead protector around her neck before disappearing into the bathroom. She worried about her. Would Momoko really be able to complete this mission? Sighing, Mitzuki laid back on the bed. Maybe an A-rank mission was too hard for someone so…well…young.

---

"I don't see why we got stuck with you," Sasuke moaned, throwing a glare at Momoko.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual," Momoko snapped back. "This isn't exactly my idea of fun."

Team 7 and Team Gai, at the request of their sensei, had been told to show Momoko and Mitzuki the ropes. This was fine, only Momoko didn't get on with Sasuke, hadn't done so from the beginning and Sakura made it worse by trying to defend Sasuke which irritated Momoko more than Lee, a replica of Gai just with some self control. He continued to walk by her side, trying to entice her into conversation, leading to Tenten shaking her head. Soon he'd be proclaiming his love and promising to protect her with his life. It was what he always did when he had a crush and it was quite obvious one was developing. After all, Sakura had never returned his feelings.

Mitzuki on the other hand didn't have these problems. She got on with pretty much everyone, and Naruto seemed to have taken charge of showing her around. They had decided to take a second tour since it was obvious Momoko really didn't know where she was going most of the time. Every so often he would stop and point something that might be of interest. Otherwise Naruto was just his enquiring self.

"Ne, ne, Mitzuki-chan…how do you use so much chakra so well?" he asked, as he thought back on the fight the day before. "Where does that bird come from?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be much use would it?" Mitzuki answered cheerfully, dodging the question with her own. "The more baffled you are the better."

"But I need to know! I need to become stronger if I want to be-"

"-the next Hokage," Mitzuki finished smiling at him. "I know, you've told me."

Naruto smiled broadly. "Just making sure. What do you want to be?"

"I don't know…I never really thought about it. I'll let you know when I figure it out though."

"Good."

"Mitzuki-chan!" Momoko cried. Mitzuki and Naruto turned around, having been leading the group followed by Neji and Tenten who were having a discussion about techniques.

Mitzuki sighed as she saw Momoko staring into the display window of a bookshop. Momoko loved books. She loved the feel of them and the smell that stirred your senses upon entering a bookshop. The only problem was that Momoko found reading too troublesome. According to her she had yet to find 'The Book' that would keep her attention and until then she would search. So far her search had produced little result, only a growing pile of unread books.

"Give me money, quick! I think I've found 'The Book'," Momoko said, literally peeling herself off the shop display window. She run up to Mitzuki and held her hand open expectedly. When no money was dropped she pulled a hurt face. "I promise that this is The One. Please Mitzuki-chan! Please!"

"You said that last time, and before that and before that," Mitzuki said placing her hands on her hips. "Did you read those books, no? You just chucked them aside, wasting good hard earned money. _My_ hard earned money."

"Did you never think that maybe she can't read?" Sasuke remarked.

"Why you- Take that back!" Momoko said spinning around to face Sasuke with narrowed her eyes, book forgotten. She had the attention span of - she just didn't have a very big attention span.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Momoko charged at the dark haired boy, but as she should have anticipated, was blocked by an angry Sakura. This was getting on her nerves. Sasuke would insult her, she'd try and get her own back, and Sakura would intervene. If Momoko had sense she would give up and let Mitzuki befriend Sasuke, she was already doing well with Naruto. But this was a matter of pride, and when pride was involved, Momoko lost most of her sense.

"Would you kindly step aside?" Momoko asked through gritted teeth. "I was aiming for the person standing behind you and not yourself."

"If you want to get to Sasuke-kun you'll have to go through me first."

"Well…if you want to stop me you'll have to…" Momoko looked around for inspiration and saw Lee, watching the argument with some interest as was everyone else. He would do. She grabbed him and placed him between herself and Sakura, somewhat like a barrier. "You'll have to kiss Lee first."

"WHAT?"

This was going to turn ugly. Sighing Mitzuki turned to the remaining people, sane enough not to get involved. Momoko could fight her own battles. She had given her word not to kill anyone so they would be fine.

"Why don't we carry on? At this rate, we'll get nowhere," Mitzuki suggested. "At least if I know everything, I can explain this to Momoko-chan later on. Besides, she rarely listens the first time you tell her something."

"Is that wise?" Neji asked, looking back at the scene. "Your companion seems to have a temper and her ideas are… less than orthodox."

"Oh, the Lee thing?" Mitzuki shrugged. "That's just Momoko trying to formulate a plan."

"And failing," Tenten added, giggling at Lee's confused expression as he dodged a punch from Sakura.

"Ne, ne, Mitzuki-chan," Naruto said clutching his stomach. "Let's all get some Ramen after. I'm starving…"

The group carried on their journey leaving behind Momoko trying to get to Sasuke whilst using Lee as a human shield against Sakura and what Momoko regarded as very mannish strength. It was pointless but her pride was at risk here, her pride!

---

At the same moment a meeting was being held in Tsunade's office. Gai and Kakashi sat before Tsunade, as she drank some sake deep in thought. Gai was wondering how well Lee and Momoko were getting on. In his mind he could already see them hand in hand, Momoko, the blushing bride and Lee, the dashing groom, walking along the beach into the sunset, waves crashing beside them… Kakashi was also distracted, wondering how many times a day he was going to have to come to this office from now on. He'd never get a chance to read now. He was estimating when Tsunade cleared her throat.

"We need to find out what they are planning before its too late," Tsunade mused. "However, if we suspect them too soon, they might result to force which could be disastrous. We need to find a balance."

"Have you thought that maybe they're innocent?" Gai asked. "I mean, did you see Momo-chan today? That speech and those eyes! Such an innocent fountain of youth!" Gai's eyes filled with tears at the thought. "That can't have been acting! No one is that good."

"And her eyes were slightly red and puffy when we came to pick them up," Kakashi added. "It looked like she'd been crying. Either she genuinely was upset or we have come across the best spies since that Kabuto kid."

"The problem is that they may be the strongest spies we've ever had," Tsunade added. "Not only that, because they are so young, and from a destroyed village, it would look bad if we were to turn them away." Tsunade sighed. "Any ideas on why they are here?"

"Spies probably," Gai suggested, "Though I really believe Momo-chan is innocent…"

"If they are from Orochimaru, I have a feeling that at the moment they are his strongest. I doubt he would send them to simply spy," Kakashi pointed out. "As I see it, it might be a combination of information gathering and something else. I just don't know what that something else is."

"Until you figure out what that is, stay close and gain their trust. They'll slip up. These kinds of missions aren't easy," Tsunade said. "Kakashi-sensei, you're doing fine." She turned to Gai and glared at him, shaking her head. "As for you, Maito 'Baka' Gai, carry on the way you are and Momoko-chan will no doubt kill you. You may think she is innocent but even without seeing how they performed in an exam; I know not to annoy them to the point of breaking."

Gai looked hurt and before long he was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kakashi had began to think he had a malfunctioning tear duct.

"You think I'm annoying?" Gai asked hysterically.

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged looks.

He'd only just noticed?

---

"I don't want to go! Don't make me!"

Mitzuki ignored Momoko and continued to drag her along by her hood. They'd been invited to watch a training session being held in a small hall and Momoko had refused to go. This didn't matter of course, and Mitzuki had dragged her from the tree Momoko had been asleep before she was woken up. Still half asleep, Momoko didn't really struggle, enjoying not having to use her own energy by walking or jumping along the rooftops but of course not looking forward to this training session.

"I don't need to train," Momoko continued moaning. "I'm the best shinobi in this town!"

Mitzuki coughed. "Right..." Mitzuki said disbelievingly. "Even if you were, even the best need to train to continue to become better."

"I don't want to be better! I want to be Momoko!" Mitzuki stopped, letting go of her hood so abruptly she hit her head on the ground hard. "Ouchie! That hurt!"

"Do you ever do anything but moan?" Mitzuki looked at the small building and checked whether it matched the description Tenten had given her. "We're here anyhow."

"You know, if I had any idea of how to get home I wouldn't be here," Momoko said as she followed Mitzuki, rubbing her head tenderly. "You should be grateful."

"That you're dumb? No, it doesn't really benefit me in anyway."

Ignoring Momoko's glare, Mitzuki pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The hall had been decorated with different coloured streamers, and a huge banner hung above the table long table covered with a banquet made for kings read:

Welcome Mitzuki and Momoko – New Chuunin and Protectors of Konoha

Every single member of the Chuunin 12, now the Chuunin 14, if you counted Momoko and Mitzuki, was there, clapping as Mitzuki and Momoko entered slowly, stunned at this welcome. It was definitely a surprise; neither had expected something like this. Music was playing from somewhere. This was a surprise party.

"Thank you so much," Mitzuki gushed beaming. "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, Mitzuki-chan," Ino said. "My parents are friends with the people who own this hall, Tenten- chan brought the decorations and Choji-kun brought the food."

"You brought the food?" Momoko asked Choji, her stomach rumbling at the sight of all the uneaten food. Choji nodded, also feeling starved from being able to look at the food and yet not eat it. Momoko squealed and ran forward, hugging Choji tightly. "You and I Big Guy are going to get on well." She turned to everyone else and smiled widely. "Thanks for the party. Now let's eat!"

Everyone was stunned as she and Choji piled their plates up high, and began eating at similar speeds; inhumane speeds that even Naruto had yet to reach. Slowly everyone made their way to the food table, to get some food or just grab a drink.

"Momo-chan is something else," Lee commented, making Mitzuki jump and nearly drop the drink she had in hand. She had not noticed him slide up beside her and to turn and find those strangely rounded eyes with prominent bottom lashes staring back at you thoughtfully was not a friendly sight. "Does she always eat so much?"

"Pretty much," Mitzuki answered. "Especially when she's happy about something."

"So Momo-chan is happy…" Lee lowered his head; his bowl cut hair hiding his eyes. Mitzuki watched worriedly as he clenched his fist and brought up in a determined position. She was about to ask if he was alright when he lifted his head, his eyes sparkling. "I will strive from this day forth to use all the youth and love inside of me to make sure that Momo-chan is always happy!" He executed a perfect Nice Guy Pose to complete his declaration, a ping accompanying his broad smile.

"Right…good luck with that, Lee-san…"

Mitzuki backed away slowly as he began to rant about something or other, youth and freedom the key words. Lee and Gai, the pair of them, disturbed her greatly. Oh well, at least she wasn't Momoko. Now Lee had decided to make sure that she was always happy, it was only going to lead to more bone crushing hugs.

---

The party well underway, some dancing had started, the volume turned up. Naruto was eager, not the best dancer in the world but he made people smile. People who weren't dancing stood along the side and watched those who were, making the odd remark. Of course amongst them was Sasuke, the ever brooding guy, Sakura, who never seemed to leave his side, Neji and Shino, not ones to dance, and Shikamaru, who found the whole event quite troublesome. Momoko and Choji had decided to pass on the dancing. Too much and food were the key words in explaining why they were sitting on the floor, stomach's filled to their limit. It had been worth it though.

Mitzuki had been shy at first but everyone had been so nice, soon she was giggling as Naruto swung her around, in an attempt to be a gentleman but failing. He'd asked Sakura many times to dance but after she hit him, hard, he'd resigned to the fact that he wouldn't dance with her. Kiba was a better dancer, almost showing off as he took to the centre of the dance floor, Akamaru barking along in time to the music. As another song started up, Mitzuki called out to Kiba.

"Hey, Hentai-san! Do you mind if I dance with Akamaru!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kiba said, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Then why blush?" Mitzuki teased, laughing as the colour grew in his cheeks. "Unless you really are a hentai."

Everyone within earshot laughed, causing Kiba to despair further. He wasn't a hentai…he'd been tricked into it. Mitzuki was about to ask for Akamaru again or even take him herself when there was a shriek from behind. Turning, she expected it to be yet another argument between Sakura and Momoko over Sasuke; she just didn't expect her to be covered in…strawberry sponge cake?

Momoko realised all eyes were on her and was quick to pass the blame.

"I was provoked! Honestly!" Momoko said as she edged slowly away from a fuming Sakura. "He-" she pointed to Sasuke, "-called me a slow, stupid and a gluttonous pig. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when she-" This time she pointed to Sakura. "-agreed with him, saying I was pig. Normal girls don't eat that normal amount, and I have the eating manners of one."

"That doesn't explain why you threw cake at her," Sasuke said as he helped wipe it off. "Then again, it must have been hard for you. You probably wanted it to eat it."

Momoko gritted her teeth, taking deep breaths trying to ignore him. "I got angry. It's what I do when I get angry."

"Throw cake? How productive."

Mitzuki stepped in as Momoko advanced. "Calm down Momoko-chan. He's just winding you up." Mitzuki turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-san, please stop there. We've established the fact that Momoko can be a little immature, no need to keep going on about it."

"Yeah!" Momoko added. "What she said!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that she threw cake."

"Argh! That is it!" Momoko had lost what little self control she had. "I am going to shut you up once and for all Uchiha."

There was little Mitzuki could do as Momoko dodged her sharply. For a minute everyone thought she was going to attack him. That wasn't possible anyhow, with Sakura leaping in front of him so that she and Momoko stood just inches apart, sparks flying between them.

"Just not today," Momoko said, finishing her phrase. "It seems I need to get past this one first. Well, easy. Haruno Sakura I challenge you to a fight. Outside, right now."

Mitzuki groaned. _Oh for Kami's sake_, she thought. _A challenge? With her so wound up? Baka! Baka! Baka!_ And the thing is, there would be no use in talking to her, the stubborn girl she was.

The party had come to a stop, and Momoko led the way, flexing her hands in preparation to form hand seals and at the speed they were going, Mitzuki had no doubt Momoko was hoping to send Sakura to a long stay in hospital. Praying for a miracle, anything that would intervene the fight, Mitzuki watched as Sakura and Momoko faced each other. Everyone else stood at the side, watching. They knew better than to interfere with a challenge.

"If I beat you," Momoko said, "You back off and let me deal with your precious '_Sasuke-kun'_ my way, once and for all."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the imitation of her voice, but agreed nonetheless. She was sure not to be beaten. There were no trees where they stood and the ground below them was dry, not somewhere to grow a giant tree.

"Fine."

Poised ready to fight, a miracle arrived in the form of a green clad, thick browed, bowl hair cut wearing ninja. Mitzuki had never been so glad to see the sensei since they had met a few days ago. Spotting him first, she ran to him and informed him quickly of what was going on.

"Momoko's lost control," Mitzuki said hurriedly, aware that the fighting would start soon. "She challenged Sakura. It's all extremely ridiculous but Momoko's got this thing about pride, and a short temper. Please Gai-sensei, do something."

Gai took this in and nodded solemnly, realising what danger Sakura could actually be in. "I understand."

Wasting no time, his solemn look went to overjoyed as he run up to Momoko and squeezed her to death. Nothing new there.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called out, going to see his teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Gate crashing the party of course," said a voice from behind the gathered shinobi. Kakashi stood there, arms folded, looking like he had been there for a long time. "And here to tell you kids to go home. You've all got a busy day tomorrow."

As he said this calmly, Momoko was busy trying to get free of Gai's hold as he gushed about his pride for her and how she was now part of the same family as his cute student Lee.

"Get off me you useless lump of green!" Momoko shouted. "I have a fight to start and finish!"

"Fight?" Kakashi said coming to the middle, seeming to be addressing Sakura.

"Momoko-san challenged me," Sakura explained.

"That's right!" Momoko called out, having wrestled herself out, Gai rooted to the place by…well…a root. "And if you'll excuse us, we were about to start."

Kakashi smiled, his eyes creasing. "I don't think so."

Momoko looked at him confused. He was either being very cocky, and underestimating her, and she hated being underestimated or he genuinely knew that she wasn't going to fight. Putting out of her misery, Kakashi pointed behind her. Turning around, Momoko went pale.

Somehow Gai had managed to free himself, and stood there, along with Lee, both brandishing jumpsuits. Seeing the charred floor, Momoko suspected some help from Mitzuki but didn't have time to think as they advanced. Cursing, she bolted off into the distance, determined not to ever wear one of those ever again.

Relieved that no major drama had happened, Mitzuki was left to yet again clear up the mess Momoko had created. Oh well, she was used to it by now. Kakashi seemed to realise this and gave her a sympathetic nod as she apologised to Sakura.

He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time.

---

Morning had arrived with a sparrow tapping on Momoko and Mitzuki's window. After Mitzuki had finished doting on the small bird, and offering it some crumbs that were a remnant of her breakfast, she read the message it had delivered. They were to go and see Tsunade in an hour's time to receive their first missions. This meant another gruelling task of getting Momoko out of bed, who had arrived in the early hours of the morning, having lost Gai and Lee in the forest. Then she'd got lost and it had taken her a long time to find her way back.

When they arrived Momoko was grumpier than ever and did not take keenly to the long list of missions presented to her and Mitzuki. Nor to the nature of them.

"Help weed garden…walk dogs…find missing cattle?" Momoko asked reading off the list. "But these are all D-Rank missions! Do we look like bloody Genin to you?"

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked glaring at Momoko. She'd heard of the event that had taken the night before and her original dislike of the girl's manners, or lack there of, and rage had gotten worse.

Mitzuki clamped a hand over Momoko's mouth, silencing her before she could say anything.

"Momoko-chan said 'Thank you, and we'll do a great job on these Tsunade-sama'," Mitzuki said smiling apologetically. "Isn't that right?"

"Whatever," Momoko grunted before stomping out of the room.

"I am so sorry. She didn't get much sleep last night and-"

Tsunade held up a hand to silence the blonde girl.

"You can stop apologising for Momoko-san now. She's a big girl now and I am sure you agree that it was about time she learnt that her actions have consequences," Tsunade said. "If she continues the way she is, I have right mind to send her back to The Academy. Maybe she'll learn a few manners there. That should do the trick shouldn't it?"

"Yes Tsunade-same."

Mitzuki bowed and walked out of the room grinning. She could just picture Momoko sitting there amongst those young children, a scowl on her face, cursing under her breath. As she approached Momoko standing outside leaning against a tree, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Momoko demanded. "What's so funny?"

"You'll know soon enough, grasshopper. You'll know soon enough."

---

**Chapter 8 by Tanaka Momoko**

_A word from the author:_

Hey dear readers.

It's been awhile since I worked on this story, and I've got to tell you it was hard. I felt really rusty and I could have done better, though I think I did alright towards the end didn't I? I definitely owe Mitzuki-chan a big favour. I struggled just writing that.

We got our first review (!), but readers, don't be scared of the purple button. Just review. Pretty please.

Oh and before I forget, hope you had a Merry Christmas!

Momoko.


	10. The Song of Ave Maria, and Your Smile

**Dying Embers**

**Chapter 9 –**** The Song of Ave Maria and Your Smile**

Yeah baby! We're on a roll! Come on, this is great, we're actually writing stuff! Now this chapter is gonna be kinda different. Maybe what you guys want is some romantic stuff, and if that's what's gonna make you review (but don't flame, yeah we're picky) then we'll give it to you. Also these couple which will be formed will be broken, new ones established etc. You see we're gonna focus on the whole teenage thing, like how we grow up, like someone, get together and then find out that the grass wasn't really greener on the other side. So if you're favourite character isn't paired up with who you wanted, don't fret, that may all change! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, people!

Anyuuu!

**Note **– _This chapter has been reworked and improved._

----------

It had been over a week since the girls had become Chunin for Konoha, and as things usually do, they had settled down into a cheerful rhythm of life. The first jobs had been rather monotonous, literally scrambling through forests in an attempt to catch missing cats or dogs, or weeding the garden of a fancy house. It seemed that just about now, nothing really was going on. Orochimaru hadn't been seen for a while now, presumed dead, and Akatsuki again had been quiet and unknown: the lull before the storm no doubt. Even the Jonin had nothing more than C Rank missions, a B at best; the Chunin were resigned to D Ranks; the Genin, well they barely had work at all.

Mitzuki and Momoko were just glad that the jobs paid well, usually coming from the rich, and often incompetent. Finding "poor Tiddles" and saving "my darling flowers!" were suddenly enough to make Momoko get out of bed herself in the morning. She loved money as much as anyone, and would gladly have her way with it, had Mitzuki not been keeping all of it safe and hidden. She was given enough to buy what she wanted, treats and all, but forbidden to spend it all at once. Being Momoko she often pouted, folded her arms and stormed off, grabbing a book and heading off to find Shino.

Shino? Yes that does sound odd doesn't it, an unlikely pair of friends. At first it had been Mitzuki who had tried to befriend him; it had worked too. She'd sat next to him and talked cheerfully, he just sat there reading his book, perfect huh? Later she had gotten bored, and her fear of bugs had compelled her to fetch Momoko. With the promise of buying a book, she led the now delighted shinobi, clutching her new favourite possession tightly, to the bench where Shino sat. Before she had known what happened she found herself beside Shino, absorbed in his book, he didn't look up. Mitzuki disappeared in a flash of feathers, leaving a disgruntled Momoko. What had happened after that was unknown, but now Momoko would often disappear with a book in her hand and head off to that bench. Mitzuki had spied them once, along with the overly excited Naruto. They'd seen the two on the bench, completely silent, reading. They seemed content, the atmosphere calm and relaxed.

----------

Yes, it had all settled down. Mitzuki often met up with Ino, TenTen and Hinata; talking about girl things like fashion, make up and boys was a must. Sometimes Sakura would grace them with her presence, and whenever she was sure Sakura wouldn't be coming, Momoko would allow herself to be dragged along. Mitzuki also found herself spending much of the day with Naruto.

The guy with a limitless hyper drive seemed to be enjoying some female attention. After turning up every day, knocking on her door in the early morning, with calls of "Ne, ne, Mitzuki chan, come on, hurry up!" she realised this had probably always been his routine, except with Sakura in her position. Though Sakura had softened, she honestly doubted she'd be willing to get up that early and tag along with Naruto, full of his boundless energy. Her suspicions were confirmed one day whilst walking with Naruto down the early morning street. It was practically empty, the day still awakening, as pinks and pastel oranges were dotted about the forget-me-not blue sky. He'd been strangely quiet and thoughtful and had taken time to reply when she'd asked him if he was alright. Arms behind his head he looked at the early morning sky, slowly he answered her,

"Mitzuki chan, it's nothing really, just that I find this kinda weird. Every morning I'd go to Sakura chan and ask her if she wanted to go on a stroll," here he gave a weak smile, "as you can probably tell, she never said yes. But you… Mitzuki chan, you said yes first time… and everyday this week, for that matter!" He turned his head, his face adorned with his usual wide smile, "I suppose I should be saying thanks right now," his smile stretched, "Thanks Mitzuki chan."

Mitzuki returned the smile, but noticing the slightly pained expression in his eyes, folded her arms as the continued to walk; she'd have to be delicate. "Naruto, this is about you liking Sakura and her liking Sasuke isn't it?"

He jumped looking startled, "Where'd you hear about that?"

Mitzuki shook her head, he obviously couldn't see just how obvious it was, "Don't worry about that, that's not important right now." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, unsure as to why she was doing this, "Naruto, if she can't see just how special you are, and would choose Sasuke over you, then honestly she's not worth you. There are other girls out there, girls who will realise, or maybe already have, just how unique you are. Naruto you just have to go out there and find them."

Naruto had been staring at her, disbelieving. Finally he broke the silence that had fallen, "Like who?"

Mitzuki shot him a grin, and laughed, "Like me for one. I know you're a special guy; otherwise I wouldn't be hanging out with you every morning. Hinata too. She knows Naruto, and she truly believes it too," Mitzuki looked at the effect it was having on him. He was examining the ground with interest, trying to conceal a blush; Mitzuki patted his back, "Rather than worry about it, just focus on being you, yeah? You're a cool guy Naruto, there's someone out there waiting for you, and they know it. Don't fight for Sakura, just find that person." Trying to lighten things she added, "And at least it's better than being in a love triangle huh? For all we know Sasuke may like you then!"

Naruto was still looking at the ground; Mitzuki gave him some time, staying silent. Finally he looked up, eyes welling with emotion. She wasn't prepared for what happened next and gasped as she felt his arms wrap round her. Head buried in her hair he muttered something, barely audible,

"Thanks Mitzuki chan."

He drew back after a few seconds. His grin was back in place and he looked his old self. Moment forgotten he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street, excited, "Come on Mitzuki chan, let's go annoy, um I mean visit Kiba!"

----------

While Mitzuki had daily meetings with the Chunin girls, Momoko had daily arguments with Sasuke and fights with Sakura, though by now the initial reason of dislike was almost forgotten. She also had a blossoming friendship with Choji; they're love of food leading them to go out most evenings to a restaurant, to sample the best food around. At first they had dragged the whole group with them, but then the unthinkable had happened: Sakura had eaten the last slice of pizza; the one Momoko had had her eye on for a good half hour. The argument which ensued after that one wasn't pretty, food grudges never are.

Sasuke had once again commented on the way she enjoyed eating, after Momoko had reprimanded Sakura for taking the last one. Momoko, finding the comment extremely personal, had clenched her fist and muttered something incoherent, desperate to control her temper. This time Mitzuki had stuck up for her, commenting that Sasuke was behaving in a childish way, and that Naruto had more sense than he did, while her eyes flashed dangerously; she was beginning to have enough of Sasuke picking on Momoko, unless of course he could take as much as he got, and she told him as much.

Momoko had felt touched as Mitzuki often avoided arguments to the extreme, even backing down on her opinion, if need be. This feeling increased as Choji agreed. He stated that a love of food was the best thing possible for anything with a heartbeat and that he'd personally take care of anyone who mocked another's love of food. Ino had muttered something about diets and TenTen had nodded understandingly. Shikamaru had concluded,

"Either way it's too troublesome to see you fight. Keep it down otherwise we'll settle you with the bill."

Momoko and Choji had from this time forward gone alone. They became well known in restaurants for their good advice on how to improve food, taste and appearance. In just under a week, the whole of Konoha knew about them, Momoko couldn't be happier.

----------

Momoko also enjoyed cloud watching with Shikamaru. It was a similar friendship to that between Shino and Momoko; a silent one. On some days she'd be reading with Shino, and others she'd be lazing about with him. Their favourite haunt soon became a bench positioned in one of those rare green areas, with a few trees, on the edge of the village. Shikamaru would collapse on the bench, and then lie down, gazing at the clouds. Soon there'd be silence as Momoko, usually sitting in a tree, made herself comfortable, and leaned back against the tree with a sigh.

It was rare to be joined by anyone, and if they were it was usually Mitzuki on one of her less than happy days. These were the days she was usually thinking, depressing herself with dark memories, so she found the quietest area available to calm down. Momoko and Shikamaru had at first been wary, fearing that their solitude would be broken by Mitzuki's bubbly nature, but when they saw her greet them with a mere nod and just lie on the grass, silence prevailing, they relaxed. These were rare as I said, and it was rare for Mitzuki to be there without Momoko, but that day…that's what happened.

----------

Mitzuki had woken up, once again to the noisy calling of Naruto, though his noise wasn't enough to wake Momoko. It was a normal start to the day and Mitzuki was as cheerful as ever, though by now she felt that something was missing. She went with Naruto on his usual teasing spree; again Inuzuka Kiba the unfortunate victim, the main reason was that their clan often woke up early. But this time, while Naruto had messed about with him in a brotherly fashion, their close friendship being revealed, Mitzuki, usually taking an active role in this, just sat and watched. She had Akamaru on her lap and was stroking him absently as they watched Kiba chase Naruto around the outside of his house. Why? Oh something silly, stealing someone's photo of them sitting on the toilet for the first time as a little kid, isn't that bad now is it?

Kiba's sister walked out of the house and greeted Mitzuki cheerfully, "Hi, here again?"

Mitzuki flashed a brilliant smile, "Ohayo! Yep, here again," she hugged Akamaru close, "with this guy here, how could I not?"

"Not joining in with them?" she indicated the two blurs disappearing round the corner of the house as shouts of "baka, give that back!" and mad laughter echoed behind them.

Mitzuki shook her head, still smiling, "Nah, too tired today. Ne, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked his approval.

Hana smiled, then bid her farewell, she was on her way to her job; Mitzuki had been awed when she had discovered Hana was a veterinarian. She shouted a "goodbye slackers!" at the top of her lungs as she left the gate, probably meant for Naruto and Kiba who at that moment were behind the house.

Not long after Mitzuki also said her goodbyes. Leaving earlier than usual, she saw Naruto's face fall as he waved, Kiba, noticing the momentarily lapse of concentration, snatched the photo from his slack grip. Holding it close he ran for the inside of the house as Naruto, now turning his attention back to his hand, noticing the missing item, bolted after him.

Mitzuki smiled, the people of Konoha were too cool.

----------

She needed some quiet, and immediately her thoughts wondered to the cloud gazing spot. She frowned as she walked, trying to remember Momoko's plans for the day; she thought she remembered her saying something about reading this great new book she had. That would mean she was with Shino. Mitzuki considered this; she could always go there, that was quiet, but then remembering the last time she'd visited them she shook her head frantically. No way, that was more than silence, it was a concentrated silence. She was sure they'd become irritable if she joined them. Not one to take that chance she decided bothering Shikamaru was safer, with or without Momoko.

Continuing her walk across the village she passed numerous shops, now open and thriving with business. The sun was shining and everywhere she looked most people were bearing smiles. She shrugged, usually she'd feel the same, but every time she remembered him…Orochimaru… well he'd put anyone into a bad mood. What annoyed her most was that she was at this time remembering him with one of the things she loved most…it really annoyed her…

Coming out of her thoughts she stopped. She had already made it there, her legs luckily having remembered the route and carried her the right way. The calm serene atmosphere was already a remedy. She made her way over to her usual spot on the grass, looking over to the bench she could see that, sure enough, he was there. She caught his eye and he nodded, she acknowledged him with a smile, and sat down on the grass. With a sigh she fell back onto the grass and stared at the sky at the traces of petals floating on the breeze. She gazed entranced by the clouds and momentarily her thoughts wondered what Shikamaru would think of when he lay there.

I'm sure she'd be surprised to know, that at that moment, he was considering her. His usually calm mind was buzzing, trying to work out why she was here, not just this time, but ever. He was a good analyser of people, and could tell that coming to gaze at clouds when there was more to be done wasn't an immediate aspect of her character. He pondered as he watched a large cloud swallow a small wisp. Then he wondered why he cared, it was too troublesome to get involved, wasn't it? Finally, with a sigh he decided to just ask: he may not like being bothered, but right now his conscience was wreaking havoc with the "relax!" section of his mind. It was just too troublesome not to, he concluded.

He took a deep breath, then, "Oi, Mitzuki," Mitzuki turned her head to look at him, "what's up? There's something on your mind, I can tell."

Mitzuki sat up, looking at him, disbelieving, "How could you tell?"

Shikamaru sighed, "When you've been in the business of watching as long as I have, you can see just about anything."

Mitzuki smiled, "That's cool, but why do you care? You don't strike me as the sort of guy to get into things like this."

"Let's just say, the conscience is a vicious thing, it won't let me rest until I ask."

----------

Mitzuki sat considering for a while. Slowly she walked over to the bench and knelt down beside it, near his head, leaning her arms on the arm rest and her head on top of that. She noticed him stiffen from her sudden movement and muttered absently, "relax." They were quiet for a bit, Mitzuki still wondering how to explain what she was thinking about, Shikamaru just plain nervous of the close proximity. Trying to forget it he focused on the clouds once more; he had time, he'd wait.

Then suddenly he found her head blocking his view. She was leaning over him, face shadowed, eyes bright blue staring into his; her hair seemed on fire from the sun behind her, seemingly swimming in the deep blue which was the sky, along the current which was the wind. As the golden tresses continued to swerve about, kept in check by the rose ribbons, he tried not to allow his shock to show on his face, though he was sure his eyes had widened.

It lasted only a few seconds, but in such an awkward position, it felt like eternity. Finally she spoke,

"I know this is gonna sound completely weird, but…well, what do you think of a guitar?"

Shikamaru couldn't hide his shock so well this time, his mouth dropped open as he stared up at her, was this some kind of joke? "I….um… why do you ask?" But her face was serious…

She paused before answering, "…Well, what would you do if you'd never been allowed play the kind of music you wanted? Let's say you were forced to play classical music, and sure you love that and your instrument….but if you wanted to play something else as well… what would you do? I'm sorry this isn't making any sense, is it?"

Shikamaru stared, _no not really, not to me anyway. _He cleared his throat as he looked at her troubled face, "Well, I'd say go for it. If you couldn't but now you have a chance, and if that's what you really want, then go for it." Maybe this was a metaphor for something...?

Mitzuki still looked troubled and unsure, "You really think I should?" she asked as she stood up.

He nodded, "Sure, why not, what harm could it do?"

She started to leave, "Thanks Shikamaru kun, I'll see you around, yeah?"

He lay there listening to her leave, suddenly the sky felt empty without her face before it, he frowned, unsure. Then spotting something, Momoko had mentioned that Mitzuki liked them, he sat up and called to the retreating blond head, "Oi Mitzuki, look there."

She turned, and saw him pointing; following his gaze she saw a large cloud in the sky, it had the shape of a rabbit, large cotton ears and all. She squealed,

"Aww, it's a bunny chan! Isn't it so kawai?!"

She was smiling, face lit up, when she caught Shikamaru looking at her. She turned, tilting her head, "Nani?"

He stared a moment longer, then gave a lazy grin, "Yeah, you definitely go for it."

She looked at him, "What makes you so certain?"

He was lying back down now, "Because if it'll make you happy, then you'll smile some more. You look best that way, a frown doesn't suit you."

Her smile stretched and she felt truly happy, "Arrigatou Shikamaru kun, I'll do just that!" She turned running away with a spring her step, hair flowing out behind her, "Ja ne!"

He felt his conscience's probing reside and returned to relax mode, not noticing the blush the blond was concealing as she disappeared from sight.

----------

Mitzuki pressed her face and hands against the glass in awe. _So there was a music shop in Konoha_! She tore her gaze away and looked at the neighbouring shops. It was a quiet and not often visited street, dark and cheerless. _But why is it in a place like this?_ She looked back into the shop window, gazing at the main instruments. There was a violin, shiny and clean, the wood gleamed in the light, it seemed perfect, bow laid before it; beside it a flute displayed on its case, the silver colour shone from any angle; a clarinet stood proud and tall beside, its black body contrasting greatly with the silver metal surrounding it. There was also a tambourine on the display, a set of small hand drums and a plain normal silver triangle, which made her laugh.

Some movement from inside caught her eye, she looked up and saw an old man tottering around inside. So it was open? She continued examining the instruments, while taking a good look at him as he hobbled over to the counter; he had a white-grey shock of hair on his head, with traces of brown, he had a slight moustache, also white grey, and a pair of neat spectacles, gold in colour sat on his nose. He had wonderfully clear light blue eyes, which seemed to radiate his knowledge and looked as though he could see through you, into the depths of your soul. Not a large man, he had a slightly crooked back, but the years had been kind to him, and despite the white hair, he had few wrinkles on his face. He wore a white shirt with a tie, a black blazer and trousers.

He had a violin in his hands and was expertly tightening and fitting the strings on, his hands moving so quickly and lightly, it seemed as though he wasn't touching the instrument at all. Then he looked up, obviously feeling Mitzuki's gaze. He saw her and smiled warmly; freeing one hand he beckoned her in. Mitzuki felt nervous as she opened the door slowly, this was a real musical expert, she could tell. Momoko no doubt, after their first encounter with Jiraiya san, would jump to conclusions and proclaim the man a hentai without justification, Mitzuki thought vaguely as she approached the counter. However, the moment she looked into his eyes she could tell; this was just a nice guy who loved music.

"Irasshaimase, young lady, nice to meet you. I'm Kirishima Kuze, but you can call me Kuze."

Mitzuki bowed her head slightly, "Konnichiwa Kuze san, I'm Kamio Mitzuki. A pleasure to meet you too."

He smiled, "So Mitzuki chan, what are you up to today?"

Mitzuki felt strange, though she couldn't remember her own, this man felt like her grandpa. She tried to hide the feeling and gave her best smile, "Well I've been thinking about getting an instrument, I was wondering if I could take a look around, if you don't mind that is."

He nodded, still smiling, "Go ahead, it'd be a pleasure. In this room there are mainly wind instruments," he waved a hand around, Mitzuki nodded, "in the second," he pointed to an open doorway, leading to a second room behind the shop, "there are mainly string instruments. We have a number or electric instruments in there too, as well as a drum kit. Although I doubt you'd be buying it, we also have a piano in there. Please take your time and enjoy."

Mitzuki thanked him and browsed the first section with some interest. Numerous clarinets and flutes, piccolos and recorders and many other instruments lined the tables, desks and cabinets. Though they looked very similar, each radiated their own unique personality. She stopped at a particularly shiny flute. It echoed Momoko's laziness. She smiled and made her way to the next room. On the walls violins had been hung by their necks from rails, a similar thing on the other side, though this time with guitars. In the corner, just as he'd said, there was a large piano, dominating the room proudly beside the only window, through which some sunshine succeeded in penetrating the darkness, whilst in the other corner a drum kit mocked it with its own overwhelming presence. The room seemed laced with magic or something more, in the still warmth from the sun.

Mitzuki walked past the violins with interest, 4/4, 3/4, 2/4…she reeled off the sizes in her head. She walked past the drum kit, impressed at its size, the same with the piano. Now she found herself with the guitars. The first section were all acoustic, the second was what she was looking for, electric. Their surfaces were highly polished and radiated something just downright cool, the strings seemed highly tuned and the designs were brilliant. Rather than gushing about it all day, she decided to find one which spoke to her. She looked at the first, a plain black…no, the colour was good, but not for her. A light blue caught her attention; she looked at it for a moment, then shook her head, _no not this one. _This continued in a similar way for a few minutes; a pure white with a purple dragonfly; a bright orange with a black flash of lightning, a baby pink with a sakura flower design. Then she saw it. This was the guitar for her.

It was black, the whole body, including the head, though the neck was a dark brown along the fingerboard. The silver of the strings complimented it beautifully, but more than anything, it was the design which spoke to her; hotrod flames of red, orange and yellow, fading into one another along the bottom. It was perfect; she loved fire. She ran a hand along it, making up her mind; yep, definitely.

She left the room and went to the counter where Kuze was finishing up the violin he'd been working on. "Ano…"

He looked up and smiled, "Ah, hallo again, did you find what you wanted?"

"Hai. You see there's-"

A bell tinkled cutting her off as a woman bustled into the shop, a handbag swinging from her arm and a box of some sort wrapped in tin foil. She had a plump figure and wore a cream cardigan on top of her blouse. She had a floral patterned skirt on and dark shoes. Her face was pretty with few wrinkles, surrounded by her dark curled hair, reaching just below her ears. Her rosy cheeks along with her warm smile gave her a very motherly look. She walked to the counter and put the tin foil box before Kuze,

"There you are dear, an early lunch today." Then noticing Mitzuki, "Why hallo there, dear, a customer, are you? I'm Kuze's wife, call me Ayu, pet."

Mitzuki nodded, "Kamio Mitzuki, nice to meet you Ayu san."

Ayu beamed. "You were just about to buy something?"

Mitzuki snapped out of her trance; this lady truly radiated a kind soul, "Ah, yes. I was wondering if I could buy that guitar in the back. The black one, with the hotrod flames. It's right within my price range luckily."

Kuze smiled, "Why yes, of course. A personal favourite of mine, to be sure." He struggled to get up, but Ayu pushed him back down,

"There, there dear, I'll go get it," without giving him a chance to protest, she bustled off into the back.

Kuze sighed, "A good woman, my Ayu. Maybe too good for me." He reached behind for a packet of picks.

Seconds later Ayu returned with the guitar in one hand, and a floppy rubbery leather case in the other. Laying it on the counter she confirmed that this was indeed the right guitar with Mitzuki.

Mitzuki nodded, "Yes, that's it." She looked at Kuze, "Um, how much more would it cost for an amp?"

Kuze exchanged a quick look with his wife, who nodded, smiling warmly; she walked back to the second room retrieving a small amplifier. "For you dear, nothing."

Mitzuki shook her head, fearing she'd misheard, "Sorry, how much did you say?"

Ayu repeated Kuze's words, "Nothing dear, you can have it for free."

Mitzuki shook her head again, firmly. "No I couldn't do that. That really wouldn't be right."

Kuze raised a finger, "Now you listen to me. Music is a forgotten luxury in Konoha. Most people aspire to be shinobi, or spend their time on meaningless tasks. But music is a passion that I rarely come across these days and it pains me. You, I can see it in your eyes, you love music don't you?" Mitzuki nodded, riveted by his speech, "what do you play?"

"Um, mainly the violin, though I've sat in front of a piano before, and my guitar playing's not too shabby."

"You see? You are one of a select few in this village, Mitzuki chan. Very few people visit my shop these days, and business isn't what it once was. For me bringing music into the world was the main reason to keep this shop, though it probably costs more than it makes. At one point I had almost lost faith that anyone would come by again, but it was my Ayu here, bless the woman, who persuaded me to stay open." Here Ayu smiled, her rosy cheeks becoming rosier. "If I have one thing I want to do, before I die, it is to bring music back to this village again. That's why I'll give you the amp, as long as you try to do that for me. You'll do it won't you?"

Mitzuki nodded again, finding she couldn't speak due to the lump in her throat.

"There we are then, it's decided."

As he had been talking, Ayu had put the guitar in its case, along with the extension cord and picks. It now stood next to a cardboard box, a plastic handle extending from the top,

in which the amplifier was placed. Mitzuki slowly handed over the money, mind reeling.

Ayu passed her the box and the guitar case. Mitzuki slowly walked to the door feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't be more grateful to this adorably kind couple, she had to show her feelings somehow, opening the door she placed the box on the floor holding it open. She turned to Kuze and Ayu,

"Kuze san, Ayu san, thank you. I really can't thank you enough. I'll try my best to spread music around the village, zettai! It's not much, but any concert, gig, performance or anything I have, you will always be welcome as special guests."

Tears now flowing freely she ran up to Ayu and flung her arms around her middle, "Can I visit you guys sometimes?" Was this what grandparents were like? It must be...

Ayu stroked her head softly, "Of course dear, it'll be a pleasure to see you."

She wiped her tears and walked to the door picking up both guitar and amp. About to leave she turned back to the sound of Kuze's voice,

"Oh, about the concerts, we'll be there, count on it."

Mitzuki smiled wide and nodded as she left, disappearing past the shop windows.

Ayu looked at Kuze. They both shared a smile,

"A nice girl, that Mitzuki chan."

----------

Mitzuki walked into the apartment she shared with Momoko and headed straight to the bedroom. She placed the guitar gently on the bed and the amp beside it, then sat down on the edge. She put her head into her hands, the quiet of the room allowing her to think freely, as the twittering of the local wildlife could be heard. She couldn't take this feeling right now: overwhelming guilt.

_Kuze san and Ayu san, they were so great to me just now; even though their business isn't doing too well, they were kind enough to just give that amp away. I already feel as though I can love them as my own family…and the thought that one day I may have to kill them if Orochimaru samma orders it, it's just too much…_

She looked up and gazed at the wall for a few minutes, steadying herself. The minutes ticked by slowly. Finally she decided she'd go drown her sorrows in the music she held so dear, that way she'd at least be able to take her mind off things. _And it'll be like starting Kuze san and Ayu san's mission,_ she thought, a little more cheerful.

She got out a notebook, noted a message to Momoko, in case she returned before her, ripped it out and put it in her pocket for the moment. She wasn't going to take the guitar, not yet. Right now she needed comfort from one of her long time friends: her violin, she often called Mai.

She reached for the case under her bed and headed to the door. Leaving the note beside the fruit bowl on the dining room table, her mind drifted to the time Orochimaru had delivered their instruments to them, a few days after arriving. He'd sent two of his henchmen disguised supposedly as workers from the last inn they had stayed at. They'd then been delivered to their apartment by an astounded Izumo and Kotetsu, asking how they could forget something so important. Mitzuki as astounded as they were had tried to cover it up by saying it had been intentional, they hadn't been able to carry them such a long way.

She walked down the winding stairs. Orochimaru had refused to ever let them play anything other than, what he referred to, as the "classics." If the composer wasn't world famous and hadn't written something that could be played in a concert hall, then it wasn't allowed. Often they'd find themselves playing for his enjoyment during the evenings, Momoko on her flute, Mitzuki the violin, Kabuto sometimes joining in with his cello. She remembered the time Momoko had asked if they could play some pop or some rock. Orochimaru had been in a particularly good mood and had not hit her for such a ridiculous suggestion, but only laughed in contempt,

"There will not be any boulder, pebble or rock in this mansion, and that goes for soda, pop or any other wild idea they've come up with. No, only the classics."

Mitzuki smiled weakly as she stepped out the door to a sunny afternoon, _not anymore_, at least not while they were here…

----------

Mitzuki looked around. The place was beautiful, serene and had a mellow atmosphere. She was in the small garden like park outside the main building where Tsunade's office was located. Here the distance to the hospital was short, so patients would be able to visit it freely. It was quite a new accessory to the village, having been completed a little under a year ago, to give the people some time to relax and forget the stress of fighting enemies such as Orochimaru, as well as memorial to the 3rd and 4th Hokages; two statues depicting the 3rd and 4th could be found directly in the centre, tall and proud, the Third ruffling the Fourth's hair. Now, as fighting was rare, it was mainly used by families with young children, the hospital patients and Tsunade herself enjoyed strolling in it, often with a bottle of sake in one hand and an angry Shizune not far behind her, brandishing scrolls.

It was everything Ino had told her it would be; during one of their girly talks, Ino had commented on how truly beautiful Konoha's latest attraction was. Hinata, TenTen and Sakura had heartily agreed, suggesting that Mitzuki visit one day herself. Now she was here she could barely take in just how cute it was.

There were a number of paths leading through it trees lining parts of them, with benches positioned every few metres along them. There were some open spaces, where only grass grew, but also small gardens full of blooming flowers, roses and daffodils, along with forget–me-not's, sprinkles of daisies and wildflowers like foxgloves, while a few pale creamy lilies radiated their exotic perfume above all. Finally near the centre of the park like area, not far from the monuments, was a large lake-like pond. The water sparkled in the sun, waves and ripples creating dazzling effects. Some reeds lined the edge and danced in the breeze. What struck her most of all was how wild yet maintained the whole place appeared, the effect was enchanting.

She took the path down to the pond and put the case down on the grass beside it. For a moment she watched the people passing by, then, when she was sure the place was almost empty, she opened the case and took out her violin. She took the bow out, tightened it slightly, applying some rosin and then tightening it again. She then rested the violin on her collarbone, positioning the bow in her hand so that the thumb and first two fingers curled round it, the third steadying it and the little finger resting on top of it. She made sure her posture was as good as it could be and slowly ran the bow down the G string, a low note being produced. Changing direction to an upward bow she played the D string; a downward bow for the A string; finishing with an upward bow on the highest string, the E string. She tightened the G string ever so slightly, _too low_, then ready, closed her eyes and began to play.

She started off with a simple tune, the gavotte. Bow moving lightly and gently, the tune sounded spirited and lively; a smile graced her face as she inhaled the lilies perfume, wafting on the warm air. Already feeling more like her old self she finished the piece, paused for a moment and then started another. As the bow moved up and down she found herself nicely surprised; she wasn't remembering the times with Orochimaru, the murderous intent she'd been feeling all too often now, nor the stuffy dark malicious aura of the mansion, but instead found herself thinking of her new friends here and her new life. She played a few more pieces, some long and melancholy, most happy and short, until she felt the sun behind her; it was beginning to set. She realised that now would be the time that people may start to complain for "disturbing the peace," so considering stopping, she finished the last piece, holding the note, letting it fade. She held the pose for a moment, but then heard an incredible and unexpected sound…applause?

Mitzuki opened her eyes and jumped at the sight in front of her. As she'd been playing, lost in her thoughts she'd been too absorbed to notice anything around her, due to this she was completely unaware when a mother and child had passed by, then intrigued, stopped to listen. A couple walking hand in hand had also followed their ears to the sweet sound, as had another dozen or so people. Now all were applauding her politely, small children asking her to play again. She knew her face displayed shock as she heard some laughter, so blushing she bowed her head, her blush hidden by her fringe and bangs,

"Ano, thank you everyone, but I wasn't expecting this…um…so you know I've finished for today, so there's no need to stay, anyuu I'm embarrassed!"

Slowly the small gathering dispersed, children shouting back to her as they were dragged by their mothers,

"Ne, play again, yeah? That was cool!"

"I'll come again, teach me how to do that!"

Mitzuki raised a hand, waving uncertainly. Finally she was alone and went to her case, ready to pack away, but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning round she came face to face with a set of brilliantly blue eyes.

"Naruto! Is that you!?"

Naruto grinned, seemingly pleased that he'd almost given her a heart attack. She put a hand on her chest, steadying her beating heart.

"Ne, Mitzuki chan, I had no idea you could play the um…." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "Ne, Mitzuki chan what is that?" He gestured to her left hand, which was clutched around the instrument's neck.

_Kuze san wasn't kidding, these people really are musically deprived_, she mused, then smiled, "Wow, Naruto, you're pretty dense. Never seen a violin before?"

Naruto grinned, "No, but I knew what it was, seriously." Mitzuki looked at him doubtfully. "I'm being honest, Mitzuki chan, I've never seen one, but I'd heard about them, I just wanted to see you smile that's all."

Mitzuki felt colour rising to her cheeks. Having just calmed her beating heart, she was astounded to find it racing again. The beating increased even more as she saw Naruto, having noticed her blush, blush himself, stuttering excuses,

"I didn't mean that – I – well, you weren't yourself today – and – I – well, I felt worried – w-what am I saying I didn't feel worried – no wait – I did – I just – would you play something for me?!" The last part was obviously something unintentional, but he rode on it, "Yeah, that's it. Mitzuki chan, please play for me."

Mitzuki nodded, mind feeling oddly numb, she turned, taking position again, in front of the setting sun; the oranges and yellows were turning into pink wisps, as they ran into a purple blue sky. She set her bow on the string and took a deep breath and closing her eyes; hearing Naruto sitting down on the grass in front of her, she played the first note. Unaware of what she was playing, she knew the blush was still strong on her cheeks and her heart still pounded, in these few minutes she'd have to work out why.

_How? Why? I don't get it…why'd I blush when he said that? Why was there a rush of happiness when he said he wanted to make me smile__? Why's my heart beating so hard and why now? Why do I feel as though I've had an electric shock?_ Considering, she realised this could work to her advantage, maybe if she charmed him enough then and there she could lead him back to Orochimaru. Putting her emotions into her playing, she straightaway had doubts, could she really do this? Moments later she reduced the flow of emotions into the instrument, sure she could infatuate someone playing like this, but in reality, she couldn't, not to Naruto… A wave of sickening guilt was already spreading throughout her, her insides clenching uncomfortably as her thoughts hissed at her. _You're more like him than you thought, huh? Maybe he didn't influence you; maybe you're like this anyway. Just thinking of tricking the kid is proof!_

The tune was a gentle one, soft and full of feeling, it sounded like a song with whispered words Naruto concluded as he stared at the girl playing before him. As she finished, holding the last note, letting it fade, he saw how the sun's rays caught in her hair, making it a multitude of swirling golds and oranges. Feeling as though he was in a trance he continued staring, feeling a hold. Suddenly it was gone but he felt just as warm as he had when that feeling had come.

"Ne, Mitzuki chan, you look real pretty."

He hadn't realised what he was saying, it had just slipped out and now he clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. Mitzuki's eye's had shot open, and she stared at him. Her heart was racing once more and she felt that tingle again. She'd set him free hadn't she? She hadn't continued using that detestable trick, right? Was this a true feeling or was it an after effect of the charm?

"What did you say?"

Naruto was blushing deeper than ever before, trying to save himself he dodged her question with one of his own, "Mitzuki chan, that was a really beautiful song, what's it called?" He laughed nervously.

Mitzuki felt slightly crestfallen, though she didn't understand why,_ it was an after effect, so what? Why should I care? Even if I did, I've only know him for a short time…_ she started putting the violin away. _Besides if I get too close..._ When she'd finished, and straightened up she turned to him, "It's a piece by a composer called Schubert. It's usually referred to as Ave Maria," she held the case, feeling empty, "Well, if that's all Naruto, then I should probably get going." She began to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand holding her back,

"Ne, Mitzuki chan, stay for a bit – um – we can watch the sunset." Naruto didn't know why he'd stopped her, he didn't know why he'd said what he said earlier, but the fact was, he had. He was going to make the most of it. He sat back down and patted the grass beside him, "Come on, pull up a bit of grass."

Mitzuki sat, sighing; she had a feeling she wouldn't have been able to say no anyway. Side by side they watched the sunset for a few moments in silence, the beauty of it enough to make someone cry. The orange streaks of sunlight, mixed like an oil painting with the sky, but with the gentleness of a watercolour; they ran into each other as though close friends, part of one another, radiating warmth. She gazed at it when she heard Naruto's voice beside her,

"Ne, Mitzuki chan, you know you asked me what I said, and I just avoided you asking what that song was called?" Mitzuki nodded, glancing sideways at him, his eyes were fixed on the sunset and his voice was serious, though nervous, "Well, I wanted to say sorry, it's just I couldn't believe what I'd said and felt nervous. But…" he started picking the grass in front of him, "thinking about it now, I'd say it again, because… I think I mean it…" He turned his head to look at her, a grin on his face again, "in fact I will. Mitzuki chan you're pretty."

She felt her heart running a marathon again. What was happening to her? Without her mind's permission, she'd turned to face him, looking into the deep blue eyes as they sparkled in the light. The atmosphere felt inviting. Without realising it both were drawing closer and closer, faces inches apart, Mitzuki could feel his steady breathing on her skin, tantalising it with warmth. Her blush reigned supreme again, though she was glad that at least he was red too. Finally she felt a tingle in her spine as their lips met.

Mitzuki felt on fire and closed her eyes in bliss, she didn't care about what would happen afterwards, and it just felt so right. Forget what Orochimaru would do if he found out. Forget what Momoko chan would say. Forget that Naruto's Nine Tails may realise the truth. Forget everything…

Afterwards she heard his voice, now deeper and quieter, beside her ear,

"Mitzuki chan, I'll do anything to see your smile."

Mitzuki's heart soared for a blissful moment before plunging seconds later, her unfinished thought of a few minutes past had returned.

_Besides, if I get too close... __it'll hurt..._

----------

Momoko opened the apartment door, stepped inside and locked it. She'd avoided Gai's advance as she passed his door and succeeded in reaching safety. She looked at the clock across the room, it was ten after ten. She let out a yawn, feeling a little tired. Walking to the bedroom wondering where Mitzuki was, she was shocked to find her kneeling on her bed, staring out of the window, as though lost to the world. She had a finger on her lips and kept running it over them as though uncertain. She didn't look round as Momoko entered, but continued to stare out at the newly risen moon.

"Mitzuki chan, hi," said Momoko unsure.

Mitzuki continued looking out the window as she answered, "Oh, hey Momoko chan. Hope you had a nice day. What do you say to starting a band?"

Momoko felt more unease, "Mitzuki chan, you okay? A band sounds cool and all, but it sounds like there's something more you wanna tell me. Is there?"

Mitzuki finally tore her eyes from the window, turning to look at her. Momoko's mouth dropped open as she finally said it,

"Ano, Momoko chan... I kissed Naruto kun." Her head dropped forwards, eyes trembling as the words haunted her again.

_Besides, if I get too close... it'll hurt too much__... to let go... Am I really that heartless and cruel...?_

----------

**Chapter 9 by Kamio Mitzuki**

_A word from the author:_

Yes! That makes a nice change from writing battles and fights. And yes I know it's weird, having them play instruments and stuff, but it may balance out to the darker parts of the story, which shall, inevitably, come. As you can see, this focused mainly on Mitzuki, though the next will be mainly Momoko, and please remember what I said, though this sort of pairing has emerged, it may not last, so don't get upset or anything. Hides from angry readers Anyways in case people get confused about Akamaru's size, I'll clear it up now. I know that he's supposed to grow up big and be like a giant of a dog, but I preferred the idea of a cute little Akamaru, so he's no bigger than he was before.

So yep, that's it, look out for Momoko's chapter, out soon.

Hope you liked!

Hugs and Huggles from,

Mitzuki


	11. A Productive Day

**Dying Embers **

**Chapter 10  
**_A Productive Day_

_---_

As Momoko walked down the road, she jangled the money in her purse. She loved money. If only Mitzuki didn't keep such a tight hold on it. Well, that didn't matter. Momoko had money to spend, and on an instrument of her choice as well! The money had been on the table when she'd finally decided it would be a wise idea to wake up, and do something productive before the day was over; maybe cloud watching with Shikamaru before the sun set followed by dinner with Choji. She was still going to have dinner with Choji, she had promised him that she would be there for the tasting of a new dish at a local restaurant. The note that had accompanied the money had explained nothing but that Mitzuki was going to go buy herself an instrument and that if Momoko wanted to, she should go get one herself. Mitzuki had not only given unusually detailed instructions in writing but drawn an equally detailed map. If Mitzuki had had time she would have probably counted the steps.

"Really," Momoko said to herself, pouting moodily. "Am I that stupid?"

Shaking her head, Momoko realised she had reached the end of the main road. Swearing, she retraced her steps, having missed the turning. Alright, maybe she was a little absentminded. Going down an eerily quiet street compared to the bustle of the main road, had it not been for the display she would have once again missed her destination.

Catching sight of the flute glistening in it's case Momoko felt a wave of nostalgia, remembering the feel of her own, the metal warming as she blew down the silver and the fluid movement of her fingers as music was produced. It was her main instrument, seeing as she was skilled in a few others, but some of those others she had not been allowed to play. _Damn you Orochimaru!_, Momoko cursed, clenching her fists. Taking deep breaths, she remembered why she was here and calming down. However, the flute wasn't what she wanted to play, not now. It would bring back too many memories, and when they returned in the end, she'd have most of her life to play since Orochimaru was rather fond of classical music.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Though she had of course expected to see instruments, since it was a music shop, she was overwhelmed. Every where she turned she saw wind instruments, all which could be played at the calm and soothing pace she enjoyed and yet produce such beautiful sounds. Momoko was tracing the shape of the cutest piccolo she had ever come across, close to touching but not quite, wondering what sound it would make when she heard a sound behind her.

Startled, Momoko spun round, though careful not to be her clumsy self and knock anything over. Before her stood a man, his age given away only by his shocking white hair. She eyed him suspiciously, having met Jiraiya, and wary. He could after all be a hentai.

"Ah, sorry young lady. I didn't mean to startle you," the old man said. "I'm Kirishima Kuze, but you can call me Kuze."

"I'm Tanaka Momoko," Momoko said slowly, bowing her head politely, remembering her manners for once. Her initial thoughts of him being anything but respectable had gone, and all it had taken was his voice. It sounded wise and his eyes…such vivid clarity did not appear in the eyes of a hentai or perverts. "Nice to meet you, Kuze-san."

"Why, it's my pleasure." He smiled, his eyes creasing in such a friendly and warm manner, Momoko slapped herself for ever having such a though. "I see you were looking at a piccolo. Looking to buy one?"

"No…I was just admiring the craftsmanship. Piccolo's always fascinated me, being so closely related to the flute and all but I never really got round to learning to play. Seeing one brought back those feelings."

"So you are a flautist?"

"Amongst other things," Momoko said, colour rising in her cheeks. She walked around the room, pausing at different instruments. "I was looking to buy something actually, just not the piccolo, at least not today." She paused. "My friend said she was going to buy an instrument today. Has she passed by already?"

"Not too long ago actually," he answered. "She was the first customer I've had in a long time. Mitzuki-san, I think her name was. A really nice and polite girl."

"Yeah, sounds like Mitzuki-chan."

Momoko spotted another room. "Ne, Kuze-san, what's in that room?"

"Mainly string instruments, including some electric ones," Kuze explained as Momoko walked over to the room. "We also have a drum kit and a piano. I doubt you'll want to-"

"Grand pianoforte," Momoko said, already seated behind the piano, gazing wondrously at glistening black and white keys, so radiant not even dust had dared to settle up them.

Kuze smiled. Maybe he had misjudged her. Perhaps she was different from her friend, and yet so very similar. They seemed to radiate an equal knowledge of music, something he had learned to pick up over the many years he had dedicated to music. Momoko hovered over the keys, not sure whether she wanted to play or simply continue to dazzle in the beauty of the dark wood that was the frame.

"I hated playing this," Momoko mused, forgetting herself. "I couldn't get the hang of my hands doing two things at the different times at completely opposite ends. It frustrated me. It's such a beautiful instrument, yet I couldn't play it the way I wanted to. I can play roughly, but I haven't touched one in a long time."

"Ah, so you won't be buying this one then," Kuze commented.

"I'd love to buy it!" She blushed at her outburst and remembered an important detail. "We don't have space in our apartment. I'd have to give up my bed to fit this in." she sighed. "It would be great to play though. Just to remember."

"What's stopping you?"

Looking up at Kuze, she realised his words were true. What _was_ stopping her? Gingerly placing her hands above the keys that she remembered began a piece she had once laboured over for days and without given up, one of the first times she had actually put her mind to something and refused to give up when it got too hard, she began to play. Slow and uneasy at first, the music soon flowed, filling the room and Kuze's heart. It made him happy to see that there was a chance, in the two girls that had come to visit that music would be brought back to Konoha.

A loud dissonant clash brought Kuze out of his thoughts.

Momoko stood staring at something on the opposite wall, her hands still in the position that had caused the clashing chords. Following her gaze, Kuze saw an old mirror that had been there a long time but wasn't so old as to not reflect the guitars behind Momoko.

"That's it!" Momoko said, as she stood up and went over to the electric guitars. "That's what I want. An electric guitar!"

"Your friend bought one as well," Kuze said smiling.

"She did?" Though she spoke Momoko was too entranced by the guitar to really pay attention.

The guitar was simple, but that's what made it so beautiful. It's body was entirely black, the surface gleamed having polished to a high standard but also with care. The fret board wasn't a complete black but the wood so dark to an untrained eye it would seem that way. The taut silver strings contrasted against it's body but it only added to the beauty. Orochimaru had never approved of guitars, never. And disapproving something only makes the things seem more appealing. That is why Momoko reached up and took it down carefully, sitting down on the piano stool and began to strum a few chords, surprised to find it perfectly in tune. This felt right.

"I'm doing a special offer today," Kuze said breaking the silence. Momoko looked up to see him pick up a case, black to match the guitar, and ruffle through a small drawer in a small desk by the wall. "You can have the guitar, a case, and five of plectrums all for one price and, I'll throw in an amplifier free of charge."

"Free amp?" Momoko's eyes widened. Something at the back of her mind told her to be polite and kindly refuse the offer, a free amp was too hard to refuse. "Kuze-san, you are too good to be true."

Leaping about excitedly she helped him place the guitar in it's case, her eyes brightening as he placed the plectrums, or picks as they were better known, into a zip pocket. In a few moment, once she had paid the good man, Momoko would be walking out the owner of a brand spanking new guitar. She watched eagerly as Kuze moved around, finding a guitar lead in a neatly organised chest she hadn't noticed, and selecting an amp he thought would suit her and placing it in a box, complete with handle to make it easier to carry.

"Thank you so much Kuze-san," Momoko gushed as she handed over the money. "I really don't know how I am ever going to thank you."

"Play to your hearts content," Kuze said putting the money in the till. "And enjoy yourself. Spread the music around Konoha."

"You have my word! _That_ I can do."

Strapping the guitar case carefully but securely to her back, Momoko waved as she left the shop promising to come back soon, amp in hand and a skip in her step. Today had turned out a lot more productive than she'd ever thought it would be.

---

Rounding a corner, Momoko stopped in her tracks. Standing in the street were Sakura and Sasuke in mid conversation. It seemed to be the usual; Sakura asking her dear 'Sasuke-kun' something and Sasuke brushing her off per usual. Momoko had often wondered why she even bothered. Was love really that blinding? Deciding to do a little spying, her nosiness getting the better of her, Momoko hid behind the corner and strained her ears. Unfortunately the noise from the villagers carried away, making sure she only got snippets of the conversation. Curiosity winning over, Momoko decided to formulate a plan.

Well, they were standing next to a shop. If she pretended to be shopping, and took off her jacket to be a little more inconspicuous, then she'd catch the majority of the conversation. Hurrying, she took off her jacket and walked normally, keeping her gaze in the shop windows as edged closer. Finally she stood close enough to hear.

"Sakura-chan, go away," Sasuke said in a manner that would have made Momoko punch him were it her she said it to.

"But Sasuke-kun, I can help with your training," Sakura said, almost pleading. "You, Naruto and I are a team, we should train together. Naruto is off somewhere but you and I are together, and we should train together."

"No."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"Do you have the mentality of Momoko-san?" Sasuke snapped suddenly. In the reflection of the shop she was standing before, Momoko could see his dark glare. The insult to her didn't even register. "No means no. It doesn't mean yes, maybe I'll think about it. Seriously, what is it with you girls? Some of you are really stupid these days. Weak."

He spat the last word out with such vehemence that even Momoko felt it. Sasuke began to walk away, but Sakura's determination was something else.

"That's why I've got to train Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you could help me become stronger."

"Perhaps, but how does that benefit me? Whilst I'm helping you, I'll only get weaker. And the weak exist only to get crushed. " He continued on walking but stopped, obviously not finished ripping the pink haired girls feelings to shreds. "You need to sort out your priorities, and whilst your at it, wipe me from the list. I never wanted to be on it in the first place."

_That was harsh_, thought Momoko as she put her jacket back on, ready to follow him. Another plan had appeared in her mind, and she strapped her guitar securely and picked up the amp, that was small but large and heavy enough to be used should she and Mitzuki decide they would do a gig. She felt sorry for Sakura but not enough to stop and offer words of comfort. More than likely Sakura would throw them back in her face, taking her pain out on Momoko, and that would also mean she'd have to admit she had been eavesdropping.

As she straightened up, she saw a young man standing before her in the shop window, staring back at her, blinking curiously behind his square spectacles. He had in fact been wondering why Momoko was stood in front of display window doing nothing but staring but not seeming to be interested in the things within the shop. Already in slight shock, and trying to convince herself that a furniture shop would have a mannequin in the front windows like she had seen in the big cities, when he attempted to be friendly and smiled, it was too much for her.

"Eek!"

Running, out of both fright (it wasn't every day a strange man smiled when you in fact thought he was a mannequin of some sort) and realisation that she would lose Sasuke if she didn't get a move on. Jumping onto the rooftops, not her favoured method of transport since it required so much movement, whilst making a vague attempt at staying undetected by Sasuke, it wasn't that long before she spotted him, walking down an even busier street than he had been before. Thanking her lucky stars for the large crowds today, she stayed a few feet behind whilst keeping an eye on him.

At that moment she wished she had Shino's bugs; they would really come in useful at this moment in time. Momoko had reproached Shino about this once, and he'd just told her to use her own skills – she'd find they were just as useful. Trying to imitate him, she'd placed a leaf on Gai-sensei during one of his bone crushing hugs and concentrated to see if she'd be able to trace it. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a maximum of five minutes. Once disconnected from the tree that bore it, it no longer radiated enough energy for her to be able to trace it.

"Momoko-chan! Hey, Momoko-chan!"

Turning, Momoko smiled. Choji. Though it was a really bad time, seeing Choji always put a smile on her face. Cuddly and kind, he made a great eating buddy and friend.

"Hi Choji-kun," Momoko said as Choji caught up to where she stood, every so often glancing over to check that Sasuke was still within range.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Choji said. "Doing some shopping?"

"Just finished. Actually I was just-"

"Cool. What did you buy?" He looked for shopping bags but instead saw the box clearly marked 'Amplifier' and then the guitar case. "A guitar? I didn't know Momoko-chan played the guitar."

"Yeah, and a few other things. Listen, Choji-kun I really must dash. I'll-"

"Could you play something for me Momoko-chan? I haven't really heard anyone play the guitar before."

"Later, Choji-kun, I-" Momoko had been ready to sprint after Sasuke's disappearing back when she registered Choji's words. "You've never heard anyone play the guitar? Are you serious?" He nodded meekly. "Well then today is your lucky day Big Guy."

Sasuke mattered, but to her, Choji even more because Momoko actually liked him. Sasuke was a pain in the neck, had little regard for other people's feelings as she had seen and Momoko would gladly never speak to him again was it not for Orochimaru needing him as his precious container. Thanking Choji as he offered to help her carry the amp, she squashed all thoughts of Orochimaru to the back where they belonged for this moment in time.

At least for now Momoko could see if she still had it in her, and it wouldn't matter if she failed.

---

Choji led Momoko up to the rooftop where he and Shikamaru liked to watch the clouds, and they still did, on days when Shikamaru wasn't cloud watching with Momoko. Choji sometimes joined them but there was such an air of tranquillity that his potato chip eating disturbed it. Up here in the open, it did not matter much.

"Wow," Momoko breathed, looking around as she gently laid the guitar on the bench. "It's beautiful up here." She looked up. "Look at this view! The clouds seem to be more defined from here."

"Shikamaru-kun and I come here to cloud watch sometimes," Choji said sitting down. "I like it more here than the clearing. I feel more free."

"True, but there aren't any snug trees here. You don't think the people below would mind if I grew a tree tall enough to reach here?"

"I have a feeling they'd mind."

"True," Momoko mused. "And it would take me a whole day to grow a tree tall and healthy enough to support me. I think I'll just keep to the clearing." Smiling, Momoko sat down. "Now where were we? You wanted me to play something for you, ne?"

Choji nodded. "Yes please."

"Alright but only because you asked nicely," Momoko said as she unzipped the gig bag. "And I like you." She froze, her eyes widening as she realised what she had just said. Colour rising in her cheeks she quickly added, "As a friend. I like you a lot as a friend."

Choji said nothing, looking up at the sky whilst he continued munching. Momoko wasn't sure as to whether this was a clever tactic to avoid having to talk about it or if he really hadn't been listening. Taking advantage of this silence, she got ready to play, her fingers sliding softly over the strings on the fret board.

_Now if I remember correctly_, Momoko thought, _I've got to concentrate on the emotions I want to play and it should affect the person listening directly_. It was simply said but it required quite a bit of concentration as was as empathy. Showing emotions through the music played was simple enough. Using those emotions to have a specific effect on the listener was another skill entirely.

Beginning to strum, Momoko thought of an emotion that was easiest to get across. Sadness. All those times she had climbed to the top of a tree to get away from everything, and looked out into the night sky, dotted with millions of tiny lights, wondering if her parents were amongst them, watching and protecting her. The pain she felt when she walked through a recently plundered town and watched as an innocent child was killed by the more ruthless; such was a normal occurrence but it never got easier. The thought of having to leave Konoha and watch it's destruction was almost as crushing.

Thoughts swam through her mind, and though she didn't notice, her hands played minor chords, the strumming mirroring the key. The tune that Momoko began to play was eerie, the lower notes resonating and the higher notes lingering in the air. Though it did not have the same effect should the guitar have been plugged into the amp, for Choji it didn't matter. He was under the spell.

"There you are. I was wondering where you could be hiding."

Momoko came out of her thoughts and her fingers stopped moving, the music stopping. Looking over at Choji, though it was what she had intended, it surprised her to see a single tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and looked at the person who had interrupted. Shikamaru stood before them, eyeing the scene with intrigue. First of all, Momoko, the laziest person beside himself he knew, was holding a guitar and knew how to play it. Secondly, Choji was crying, or at least had been. It was strange.

"You know Momoko-chan, electric guitars are better plugged into one of those," Shikamaru said pointing to the box and amplifier.

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun," Momoko said putting away the guitar. "I was quite aware of that fact."

"I don't think that matters much," Choji said. "It was the nicest thing I have ever heard. So beautifully played. I could feel the sadness in my heart. It was like it was telling me a sad story but I couldn't understand the words." He looked up at Shikamaru. "You should have heard it."

"I heard a bit whilst coming up," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "It was really good Momoko-chan. I didn't know you could play, let alone had a guitar."

"I only bought it today."

"Ah, so that's where you were all morning." He turned to Choji. "Where does Choji fit into all of this?"

"Saw me walking along and asked me to play for him," Momoko explained. "And since he asked so nicely I agreed. And he said he'd never heard anyone play the guitar before and we couldn't have that."

"No, we certainly couldn't."

Inside Shikamaru smiled. Choji had lied. A few years ago performers had passed through Konoha and there had been a guitar players amongst them. Shikamaru had been with Choji at the time, and they had been amazed by the speed of the man's fingers. The question now on his mind was why would Choji lie?

Looking as the two people before him, one someone he had known for a long time and his best friend and the other a newly made friend that he had quickly grown accustomed to, and watching as they talked animatedly about food, an answer to his question began to form.

---

Dropping by the apartment to relieve herself of the beautiful, albeit getting rather heavy and hard to lug around guitar and it's amp, Momoko found a note from Mitzuki saying she had gone out.

Momoko used this to her advantage. In the evening, in a few hours, she was going out with Choji on their usual excursion to a restaurant to sample a new dish but for some reason Momoko felt the need to put more effort into it. Before she'd always shown up as she was, messy hair and comfy jacket. She really couldn't be bothered to change. Yet now, as she looked into the mirror, part of her wanted to impress Choji and show him she wasn't just Momoko, his eating buddy and friend. She could be Momoko his – what did she want him to be? Sighing, she tried not to think about it. Instead she tackled her hair. Grabbing a brush, she let her hair loose and tackled tangles that had asked for her attention this morning but she had decided to simply sweep her hair into its usual ponytail and messy fringe and go. It looked halfway presentable when she was done and even just that was a major improvement.

Taking off her jacket she felt like someone else. It was alright when spying but to walk around wearing something else wouldn't be her. Putting it back on, she decided the hair, complete with a different coloured hair clip would be enough. After all, Choji wouldn't even notice. With a sigh, she left the apartment to go find something to do.

Walking along the streets, the crowds had died down as the shopkeepers began closing. There was nothing much for her to do except walk, and that was beginning to get irksome. Spotting shampoo in one of the windows, she approached remembering that her shampoo had run out a few days ago. Eyeing the different scents, Momoko wondered which one to be. Camomile and Nectarine…Aloe Vera extracts…Sakura…

_Sakura_, Momoko thought as she remembered Sasuke's harsh words. _The poor girl. I wonder if she's okay. The jerk…why I ought to give him a piece of my mind._ Momoko decided she was going to do just that. After all, she had a few hours to spare.

Jumping onto the rooftops, she headed for the general direction Sasuke had last been headed in. It was a long shot but if she concentrated enough, instead of relying on the trees, she could ask the Earth if they had seen Sasuke. Trying the trees first once she had reached a more tree populated area on the outskirts of the village, she sent a message but there was no luck. No image of Sasuke returned. Jumping down, she crouched down and placed a hand on the floor. She'd never really tried it with no idea of where they person she was searching for was.

Smiling, Momoko stood up. She knew where Sasuke was.

---

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up as Momoko's face appeared into view.

"What?"

"I want a word with you," Momoko said placing a hand on her hips, more fired up since she had actually found him. The Earth hadn't misled her. "I always thought you were a jerk but you-" Momoko stopped abruptly and stepped back, eyeing Sasuke with some worry. "Are you…_cloud watching_?"

"No, I was thinking," Sasuke replied sitting up onto his elbows. "Though that was before _you_ showed up. Now what is it you want?"

Momoko stood for a few minutes, looking at the dark haired boy she before she had come to reprimand, expecting him to still be training, since he seemed to have a fear of weakness. They were at the top of the mountain, the one that displayed the faces of the past four Hokages, and he was lying on a patch of green along the flat top. Realising that direct confrontation would be unlikely to get her answers, and also wind her up before the dinner, Momoko sat down next to him.

"To talk to you."

"About what?"

"Sakura-san."

There was a silence, a sudden gust of wind, ruffling their hair before Sasuke said firmly, his dark eyes fixing a strong gaze upon her green ones, "There is nothing to talk about."

"There is," Momoko said. "Someone has to talk to you and get you to take it seriously. Sakura-san, for some strange reason, appears to love you and nobody else, and yet you can't be a gentleman and fend her off kindly if you really don't like her. Instead you are downright evil to the one person who cares about you unconditionally."

"I didn't ask for her love."

"It's not something you can control, your heart that is, no matter how hard you try."

"Sakura-chan has never tried hard enough. Even after I left her like that, she still liked me. If she'd tried, she would have been able to forget about me, or at least her feelings for me."

"The point is she didn't. So are you going to take it like a man and face up to the fact that she isn't some silly schoolgirl fighting others for your affection, though I really don't get why, and do something, _or_, are you going to continue to throw insults at her like a little boy in vain hope that she'll give up eventually?"

Sasuke sighed, realising that this was going to take long and leant back. "Why do you care anyway? Aren't you meant to be hate her?"

"Hate is such a strong word," Momoko answered thoughtfully. "Sakura-san simply frustrates me. I've never known a love as deep as the one she has for you. I mean, I bet she'd willingly die for you. So her constant interference whenever I want to punch you stirs up the frustration and thus sets off my temper."

"Why aren't you punching me now?"

"Because I'm talking to you about Sakura-san. If I punched you, it'll will lead to some kind of physical fight and the whole point of me tracking you down would be void."

"I still don't get why you're here."

It was Momoko's turn to sigh. Boys could be so…dense. "I overheard your conversation with Sakura-san this morning. I decided to interfere and give you a piece of my mind."

"You were spying on me?" Sasuke demanded, throwing a glare at Momoko, who shrugged it off.

"Don't change the subject. You were harsh, and for no reason at all."

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

Sasuke fell silent and closed his eyes. He was a hard one to talk to. Finally, when Momoko was beginning to worry she'd grow grey hairs sitting there, he spoke.

"I don't want Sakura-chan to get hurt. It's better if I hurt her now and she gets over it, than her getting her hurt later. I couldn't stand the thought of that happening. I'm bad luck, Momoko-san, people get hurt because of me. I don't want to get her to get hurt."

"Sasuke-san, the girl already loves you. She's prepared for anything as long as she has you. Trust me, I know these things. Though I prefer not to show it at times and act like one of the guys, I'm a girl too which is why I felt Sakura-san's pain."

"It hurts me as well!" Sasuke blurted out, opening his eyes. Realising what he had said he looked away, colour rising in his cheeks. "I…I like Sakura-chan as well."

"Then tell her! Baka!"

"I can't," Sasuke said closing his eyes again. "Not now. Maybe one day, but not now."

Momoko rubbed her temples in frustration. Sakura likes Sasuke. Sasuke likes Sakura. It's simple and yet here he was making life harder for everyone, including himself. Pushing people away was not the way to go, Momoko herself was learning that. Before she didn't want anyone else, knowing they could be taken away from her in a blink of an eye. She had Mitzuki and that was enough. Yet Konoha had changed that. Forced to befriend people for the mission, she found that it was better to have had people she called friends and lose them, than never have them at all.

Well, if Sasuke wasn't going to change his mind, there was nothing she could do.

"You are going to die a lonely man, Uchiha," Momoko said as she dusted herself off, ready to depart. She walked away but had only walked a few steps when he called her name. "What?"

"I'll try to be nicer to her."

"Well…I guess it's something."

"Just… just don't tell anyone."

Sighing, Momoko knew it would be hard for her to do so already having a lot of secrets to keep in check but after he had surprisingly confided in her, what choice did she have?

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

---

Momoko walked slowly to the restaurant, butterflies going into overdrive in her stomach. This she didn't understand, especially since it wasn't the first time they had gone out together nor the first time to the restaurant. It was just Choji. Catching herself in the reflection of a shop window, she smoothed down her hair, surprised herself at the neatness possible by just brushing it. Imaging what would happen if she let someone like Ino, who was always offering Momoko a makeover, loose with all those hair products. Reaching the restaurant, she looked at her watch. She was right on time for once.

"Momoko-chan! You're early!"

"Don't act so surprised," Momoko snapped though she couldn't keep the smile off her face as Choji approached. "I can be on time…sometimes. It has to be for a very special reason though."

"What's so special about this?" Choji questioned.

"I…err…it's a new dish. New dishes are always special," Momoko said quickly, hoping the steadily darkening sky would disguise her blush. "Anyway, why don't we go in?"

"Of course."

Offering his elbow, Momoko gladly linked her am through and they entered. Already well known, they were greeted amiably and led to a table for two at the back, slightly more private than the others. Once seated, Momoko glanced at the menu but didn't see any difference to it from the last time they had been here.

"Ano, Choji-kun, what is the new dish?"

"Miso soup," Choji replied absentmindedly, more focused on the menu.

"Oh," Momoko said, slumping slightly in her chair. She had been hoping for something a little more exciting. Choji seemed to pick up on this disappointment. Putting the menu down, he gave her quizzical look.

"What's wrong Momoko-chan?"

"It's just…it's miso soup. It's not exactly…exciting."

"You'd be surprised how exciting it can be. When you hear the name, of course it sounds simple but when you think of the ingredients put in and how each one contributes it's own flavour to create one exquisite taste, it's quite amazing. Each ingredient therefore much be of a different texture and type."

"Sugoi…"

Momoko gladly ate food, and was almost as good as Choji when it came to analyzing the finished product but the preparation…let's say that Momoko preferred not to enter the kitchen until it was ready enough to produce a smell that enticed her against her will towards the food being prepared.

With this in mind, Momoko heartily tucked in with an eager 'Itadakimasu!'. Yet she wasn't prepared. Momoko was aware of the standard of food Konoha had to offer, and it was certainly high and on every occasion delicious, but this was different. It was the best miso soup she had ever tasted in her entire life. She was quite literally lost for words.

"This…this…is perfect," Momoko said once a word finally came to mind.

"Really? Do you really think so?"

She nodded. "I would eat this for the rest of my life without complaint."

"I would gladly cook it for you for the rest of my life."

Momoko's eyes widened as his words sank in. Choji had cooked this? Not only that but he had said that he would gladly cook it for her, not anyone else but her, for the rest of his life. There was a silence between them, Choji awaiting her reaction and Momoko not quite sure how to react. Finally, Momoko cleared her throat.

"What ingredients did you use?"

"Ingredients?" Choji asked, this time seeming the one to be disappointed. "I, err, well…I'm not going to tell you. You have to guess."

"Guess?" Momoko pouted. "For something so good, it's not possible. It's like there's a secret ingredient. I suppose I'll just have to drag it out of you. Or failing that, have you cook it for me again." She smiled warmly. "I'd really like that."

"I'd like that too."

Another silence fell upon them, their eyes locking across the table. It was like there were in the restaurant alone, the rest of the world insignificant to the two eating buddies, though it seemed that gave their relationship little justice. There was something more bubbling under the surface. This time it was Choji who broke the silence, clearing his own throat.

"Seconds?" he asked trying to control the colour rising in his cheeks.

---

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Momoko said.

"It was no problem at all. It was nice."

After dinner, where they had refilled their bowls at least three times as well as desert, Choji had insisted on walking her home. Though Momoko protested, she did it so half heartedly that it was only a matter of time before they were slowly inching towards the apartment. To those that did not know them they would have seemed like a couple, walking arms linked, Momoko leaning on him and Choji looking proud of the girl on his arm. They enjoyed each other's company, the conversation not solely restricted to food though it was a favourite topic. With each other they felt unafraid to be themselves.

The pair stood on the steps outside the main door to the apartment, a small lamp on the door providing some light. Momoko stood in a position to say goodbye and leave but she seemed to be hesitating as was Choji.

"You really do need to cook for me Choji-kun," Momoko said. "Next time, I'd rather eat your food than anyone else's. It would be more special."

"I will," Choji promised. "I had a good time today Momoko-chan."

"So did I."

"Your hair looked nice," Choji said quickly as if it was only now that he had managed to gather the courage to say it. "I mean, it looked different. Did you do something to it?"

"Sort of," Momoko answered, absentmindedly tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "I didn't think you'd notice though."

"How could I not?"

Blushing deeply, Momoko opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a sound further down the street. Turning, even in the poor lighting, it was obvious that the drunken man that had began to sing was no other than Gai, probably returning early from an early night with the Sake Squadron, supported by Kakashi. If Gai saw her in the state he was in he'd squeeze her to death and have no recollection.

Momoko cursed and turned to Choji. "Listen, I'm going to have to run before Gai-sensei sees me. You know what he's like. I'll see you around Choji-kun." She smiled. "I had a nice time."

Opening the door Momoko dashed inside, before changing her mind and running back out to a bemused Choji who had been about to set off. Throwing her arms around him she hugged him, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"A really nice time."

Rooted to the spot Choji lifted a hand to the spot Momoko had just kissed.

If he could, he'd never wash that cheek again.

---

**Chapter 10 by Tanaka Momoko**

_A word from the author_

Hallo folks!

And that was Momoko's point of view of the day. Is that some more romance I see blossoming? That was certainly a lot of fun to write, and ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be on a roll so look out for more soon, and do review!

Personal thanks to ColonelZ, who reviewed. It's very much appreciated. Now come on people, don't be scared to review (just don't flame – they aren't nice). And once you do, we'll stop asking you to review and thank you instead.

Oh, and have a Happy New Year!

Momoko


	12. Part One Blood, Stars Sand Death

**Dying Embers **

**Chapter 11 – Part One - Blood and Stars; Sand and Death Stained Red Clouds... **

Well slowly but surely we're getting more hits on the story, I guess that's a good thing, though the same number of reviews, or even a tenth of that would be awesome. Anyways, enough complaining, yeah? Let's get down to this chapter. Well you probably got the hint from the last two chapters, there's gonna be a band. I know what you're probably thinking; enough about music. But music's a big part of all our lives, so indulge me and keep going with this story. So that means some _new_ characters to be in that band – I hope you like them; Momoko chan and I spent ages thinking about names, personalities and appearance. Don't worry, there won't be much of it, maybe just some filler chaps in the future. Enough rambling, I know; it's a problem of mine. Let's start!

Oh yeah, in case we confused anyone, anything in italics,

e.g. _I can't believe it!_

Are the characters thoughts and aren't said aloud, anything with speech marks is. Now that that's sorted…

Anyuu!

----------

Mitzuki ran a hand through her hair tiredly, what had they gotten themselves in to she wondered. She twiddled her latest hair accessory and shot Momoko a stern look. Momoko looked up from the book she was reading from her spot on the window sill and rolled her eyes before returning the glare, a glare which said, "Hey, I didn't wanna come."

Mitzuki and Momoko had agreed on one thing about a week ago; they were going to start a band. It all sounded promising, but where at first Momoko had been all hands on deck, playing her guitar, strumming new tunes and generally looking for as many outfits as she could; it seemed as though she hadn't realised that there was some other work involved than just playing in the band and looking good. Soon disheartened at the idea of booking a hall for auditions, naming the band and choosing the band members themselves, Momoko had returned to her favourite past times of book reading, and dinners with Choji. When Mitzuki had tried to protest, Momoko only stated, quite solemnly, that Mitzuki would do better without her, and that she couldn't be asked to argue; anything was fine. Although Mitzuki thought it ought to be a team effort, she decided that deep down she knew Momoko was right.

-----------------------

A few days after this decision, Mitzuki ran the idea of auditioning past Ino. Ino had squirmed in delight at the idea of a band and had offered her parents' hall immediately as an audition room, with only one catch. Ino had taken Mitzuki by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with a solemn dignity, quite unbecoming of her,

"Mitzuki chan, you can use the hall under one condition," she held up one finger as she leant across the table they were sitting at in the packed café, "all the band members have to be hot guys."

Mitzuki's mouth dropped open at this point and she glared into Ino's eyes trying to see if this was some sort of joke, "Ino chan, you have got to be kidding me. We're looking for talent, not hot guys!"

Ino had shook her head and kept her face straight, "Mitzuki, Mitzuki," she sighed as she shook her head, "who's gonna come see some gargoyles playing even if they have talent? The best you can do is get some good looking guys to draw the people in and then, if they suck, just make up for it with your own abilities."

Mitzuki opened her mouth to argue, but Ino frowned and cut in before she could speak, "Come on Mitzuki chan, at least that way you can have a little fun at those loooonnnng rehearsals you guys are gonna be having. Gotta keep busy, huh?" here Ino winked.

Mitzuki's face slowly deepened to a red hue as she realised the insinuation, she waved her arms not noticing the looks their table was now receiving. "Ino! What're you saying? Do I look like the sort of person who'd-" she stopped as she realised Ino was holding her sides from silent laughter.

Calming down she held her hands over her flaming face, now a mix of combined annoyance and embarrassment as numerous customers grinned and nudged each other, and Ino laughed like a hyena. "Gomen, Mitzuki chan, but the look on your face was priceless!" Breathing deeply, recovering herself, she looked up and gave a warm smile, "at any rate, I'm glad to see you're not dwelling on what happened with Naruto." Mitzuki flushed all over again as she remembered the kiss, Ino continued, "Are you still avoiding him?"

Mitzuki nodded looking down her clenched fists, creating bruises on her skin. After what happened and the bliss of the idea, she had quickly woken up to reality and from floating on air she was plunged into a pool of cold worry and dread. What would Orochimaru do if he ever found out? She had to stop it now before it could develop any further, she didn't want to lose her head, quite literally, and she didn't want the same to happen to Naruto…

It was at times like these she envied Momoko. Momoko and Choji… their relationship was a safer bet – sure, it was possible that Orochimaru might not be the best man at their wedding, but at least they could be guaranteed to keep all body limbs attached. Her and Naruto, well, as she said, it was over… before it had even started.

Mitzuki found Ino gazing over her tea at her, pensive for the moment, and realised that she must have been carried away by her thoughts. She grinned at Ino's worried face,

"Hey Ino chan, I'll be ok, don't worry. Besides I'm sure Naruto kun just got carried away that time, that's all, he'll recover too." Inside she felt as though each thing was a deep lie and an ache started to tear up her chest… but what could she do but grin and bear it… that was, after all, who she was.

Ino nodded still looking worried, but decided it was best left un-discussed. She knew that if Mitzuki saw her as such a close friend she could tell something like 'kissing Naruto' to, then, if she really couldn't handle the situation, maybe, just maybe, she'd come to her again.

Ino grinned and waved as she stood to leave the shop, "Well Mitzuki chan, I gotta get going, mum's expecting me to help out at the shop today, but remember, if you need to talk, I'm just across the street," she pointed through the window towards the flower shop run by her mother, "and have fun on Friday, make sure you keep in mind what I said about the hotness rating!"

She left, laughing, and Mitzuki, sitting at the table, left with uncomfortable feelings, couldn't help but smile as she watched Ino cross the street, _Ino chan's the best… she always makes me smile so easily._

_---------------------_

Mitzuki heard another knock on the door, _competitor number 5_, she thought wearily. She pulled her face into a forced smile as she called cheerfully "Dozo!"

Momoko rolled her eyes as she looked up from her book to peer disdainfully at the next competitor. Mitzuki's eyebrow twitched as she continued to smile a strained smile at the man before them. Sure the last lot hadn't seemed to have acquired any musical talent from their "years" of practising, but Momoko could at least make this _look_ professional and sit at the table. Mitzuki shuffled the papers in front of her as she took up a pen and looked expectantly at the young man. He seemed to be about 20 years old, but for the life of her she couldn't guess what instrument he'd be playing, considering he didn't seem to actually be carrying one.

"Can I ask your name?"

He smiled nervously, "Hiroshi, Sakuragi Hiroshi, nice to meet you."

Mitzuki noted his name on the list of those who had auditioned; here she also made notes of their performance and instrument. So far she had written comments along the lines of "Not too…great," "not meant to be in a band due to… unique talent," but with Momoko's interference, or "help," this soon became, "not meant for human ears," and "the worst thing I've heard in my life, and I've heard a lot from Gai!"

She smiled, "Well Sakuragi kun, would you please play for us what you've prepared, you have your instrument with you? If not, we have a number on the stage over there." She indicated an ensemble of instruments they had borrowed from Kuze's shop, a variety of choice enough to tantalise any musician, especially as there were at least three of each. Kuze san's generosity never failed to amaze Mitzuki; he and Ayu had even offered to distribute some posters they had made. It gave the location and day of auditions, but failed to mention that the band needed at _least_ competent players. At least that would explain the quality of the current competitors…

"Oh no, that's alright," stuttered Sakuragi casting a quick glance at the instruments, "I've got mine here." With that he reached into his pocket and withdrew a shiny metal bar hanging from a string. It had been moulded into a three sided shape; it was a triangle.

----------------

Needless to say, the auditions had been draining and relatively pointless; the girls succeeded in discovering a variety of "talent" in Konoha, if that was the word for it. However there were a select few who demonstrated something downright breath taking. The people displaying these incredible musical gifts were quickly added to the band's ranks and by the end of the same day they had a number of pieces perfected. Mitzuki had to admit she was in awe; if these people truly _were_ real, why had Konoha been so musically deprived? Because of this unknown mystery, she often found herself gazing at her fellow band members, mouth hanging open slightly, giving a perfect imitation of a goldfish.

A week later they made their debut; the run up to it had been tense and nervous, many a quarrel and punch up, courtesy of Momoko, had brought Mitzuki to her knees more than once. It wasn't that she was worried. No. She knew these guys would shine like polished stars when the time came, but had come to find herself dwelling once more on dark thoughts and memories. She had to admit, she had believed being occupied by the band would draw her mind away from such thoughts, and it had, at the start that is. The incident with Naruto wasn't helping either; she found the guilt that came from avoiding him welling up and often pressed herself to find somewhere quiet, allowing her conscience to chew on her soul uninterrupted.

Momoko on the other hand, seemed to be thriving. For the first time in her life she was waking up at near enough the same time as Mitzuki, having a rushed breakfast, dashing to read with Shino, running back to collect her guitar, dragging Mitzuki with her for practice in the hall, coming back to drop off her guitar and finally speeding off to dinner with Choji. Momoko had found her place in the village and hadn't even realised it; if Mitzuki could find room in cluttered mind, she would have been happy for Momoko - the girl had longed for a home and routine more than anyone she'd ever met. She deserved this happiness, if only for a short time.

-----------------

The night of their debut arrived, which was in a local bar, often visited by the older shinobi and residents in the village. Mitzuki finally found her spirit moments before their performance. She'd been sitting backstage, avoiding the fumes of smoke she couldn't stand, chewing her lower lip unconsciously. Was it right to deceive the people? Deceive her friends? Was it right to avoid Naruto? Should she become closer or not? Was it even right to start a band while waiting for Orochimaru's signal? The thoughts churned in her mind for a few minutes as she watched the other band members coming backstage; they'd been mingling with the crowd, trying to get the usual punters to turn their heads from their drinks when the time came. They all seemed more than excited, almost unable to control the urge to run out right now and start playing.

Looking at their excited faces she couldn't help but join the euphoria; she _was _excited, and even if this wasn't necessarily right she could handle it for now. No word had come from Orochimaru; obviously he didn't care what they did at the moment, it was ok to get closer to these people, it really was. She had convinced herself, and at that moment the joy that came with her spirit taking flight was unbearably infectious. Within moments she'd swung the strap of her guitar around her neck and stood ready; it was time for the pre-performance pep talk.

"Ok, guys! Over here," Mitzuki grinned as the people, who had been chattering as though their lives depended on it, now gathered round, silent as lambs. "Today's the big day! I don't even have to hope that you guys will do your best, 'cause you always do; every time we practice you give it your all. So here's the plan," she looked each person in the eyes, lingering on Momoko who seemed to be enjoying the compliments more than anyone, "all we gotta do is go out there and do the same we do every day. We don't need luck, 'cause we're gonna rock!"

A set of wide smiles and grins, a cheer from Momoko, followed by a scattered, unenthusiastic applause when the manager of the bar announced that, "Your band for tonight is ready! Give them an applause and make them feel welcome," in a less than excited voice. Moments later the group had leapt out onto the stage, excitement rolling off them and taken their positions.

Green hair and deep brown eyes; Kyo the drummer sat slightly further back than the others, spinning his drumsticks about his fingers, a grin stretched across his face; he twitched slightly, desperate to start. Yu, the red haired, ruby eyed bassist was positioned slightly ahead and to Kyo's left, he was adjusting the volume of his instrument via the amp, a concentrated expression on his face as he ignored the buzz about him. To Kyo's right stood Ryo, who played the keyboard; the blue eyed brunet was calmly flexing his fingers as he kept his gaze on the crowd, smiling kindly at a number of girls who had started pointing in his direction and were already whispering about him quite openly.

Finally, ahead of these three, in the middle of the stage, stood Haru and Momoko. Raven haired Haru played the guitar along with Momoko; they made quite a team and stood discussing part of the first piece that kept giving them problems in the past, though not looking extremely worried about it. Mitzuki herself stood to the right of the stage at the front, eyeing the crowd with interest; she played the guitar, but had only a minute roll, instead she focused on the vocals. Perhaps it was the influence of the phoenix she summoned, perhaps just luck, either way she had a good voice and the best position on stage. Not because she was at the front, no, that was irrelevant to her; from where she stood she had a clear view of two groups of familiar ninja, sitting not too far apart. Near the middle, the rest of the Chunin teams sat at two round tables, while Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and a few other Jonin she had only seen in passing, sat at the bar, heads turned.

She flashed a grin at them as she reached for the microphone,

"Hi everyone! It's great to be here!" her voice carried across the room, causing a few more heads to turn in their direction, while other merely shook, annoyed that their alcoholic traditions would be marred by some bad music. "I guess none of you know us, and of course that isn't a surprise, we've only been a band for just about a week, so that's to be expected. Because of this, please don't be too surprised if we make a few mistakes," her inner voice huffed, she was sure they wouldn't make any.

She pointed at each member of the band, who grinned or waved as she introduced them, "Making up our band we have, Kyo! Yu! Ryo! Haru! Momoko! And myself, Mitzuki. Together we are 'Blood and Stars!' I hope you'll give us a go and have a listen!"

She turned to the rest of the people standing on stage; Momoko looked particularly flushed, she'd received a great big cheer from the Chunin and Jonin groups, Gai and Lee's shout of "Momoko, green beast of youth for eternity!" loudest of all. With a nod they turned and played; they gave it all they had.

Mitzuki couldn't help but smile as she watched the faces of the crowd; what had started as a handful of upturned faces became a sea; what had started as disgruntled and bored expressions became a storm of clapping and cheers, as faces lit up in pleasant surprise; what had started so negatively became a highlight of the week for Mitzuki.

They played three well known songs, which gave the audience the chance to sing along and feel involved and as a finale, a song of their own creation "Roses Burn In Snow." By the end, after Mitzuki had thanked them for their time and asked if they'd pledge support in the future so the band could play again, the applause was deafening. As the band, already exhausted, faces flushed, traipsed off the stage, tired yet smiling, Mitzuki turned at the chant of her name; Ino, Naruto, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata, looking as shy as ever, were calling her name above the roar, faces impressed and grinning. Almost at the deep stained curtain, she twirled and gave a short bow, smile on her face before disappearing behind it.

'She _was _excited, and even if this wasn't necessarily right she could handle it for now.' Her smirk darkened,

_For she was but a performer... and Konoha was her stage..._

----------------

Momoko's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on her back in her feathery soft bed, looking up at the ceiling, well she would have been if there wasn't something blocking her view, a black haired, grinning, tanned something with large dark eyebrows that gave an impression of two caterpillars sleeping. She groaned and closed her eyes. This had to be a hangover, and a big 'un at that, if she was imagining that freak, Gai, in her room... Sure, strictly speaking she shouldn't be drinking at her age, but as a shinobi, certain privileges were given earlier on in life as, almost a rule, their lives were much shorter than an average human being's. Besides she hadn't had a lot... Anyways, she needed sleep, _that_ was a fact, even if Gai being there wasn't. Slowly her mind started buzzing; despite longing for sleep, she thought over the significance of the name 'Gai.'

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot open; Gai?! No way! He couldn't be here! Could he?! Mitzuki wouldn't let him come in and lean over her, would she?! It was this thought that made her decide to check; Mitzuki could be downright evil sometimes. She had to confirm whether or not he was a figure of the hangover, for her own sake and peace of mind. She looked slightly to her left. _Please no Gai, please no Gai, please no Gai. Please no Gai..._ the voice in her mind sounded like the heathen chant of some religious practice. Despite the religious implications, nothing could save her from reality. There, sitting on the edge of the bed, covers creased from his weight, head turned towards her, grin sparkling like a headlight, eyes focused on her, was the demon in drag, the green beast of Konoha... Gai... Maito Gai...

The light rebounding off of his teeth caused Momoko to cringe and wince in spite of herself and let out a pitiful whimper at the sight of him. Behind him the morning looked bright and crisp, tendrils of clouds spread delicately, like icing on a cake, completed the painting of beauty. It was early morning, that she could tell; there were only a few tell tale traces of sunlight, the sky was still a resilient icy blue; definitely an offensive time of waking on a weekend.

Gai leaned forward looking concerned at her behaviour and placed a hand on her forehead as though checking for a fever, Momoko shook it off quickly with a growl of "I'm fine!" She crawled out of bed wearily to the closet in the corner, searching for her usual attire, her back to Gai. She was too tired to be annoyed at the fact Gai was seeing her in only a large pastel green t-shirt, down to her knees, and her underwear.

Gai's grin widened, as she rummaged and he let out a greeting as fluent as if he did it every day,

"Good morning Momoko chan! I'm glad you have finally woken up to what promises to be a fine and beautiful day, filled with the love of youth and spring time frivolities. We shall walk hand in hand as we stroll towards our next mission of life under the oaks of time, overcoming it with the grace and pride that people such as us expel." He finished with a nice guy pose, his teeth flashing the brilliant white of 'Colgate eXtra,' causing Momoko, who had turned to regard him in distain to veer away from the light, letting out a vampire like hiss.

She still didn't understand him anymore than a book of poetry in Chinese, but she registered one thing; the word 'mission' jumped out of the rest of the pointless babble, she turned to him again after she'd pulled the curtain to reduce the glare of his teeth. Gai, thinking she was drawing the curtains by Mitzuki's neat bed to block out the chances of spies nodded appreciatively,

"That's my Momo chan, prepared as-"

Momoko swiftly cut him off, "Mission? You said mission. What mission?"

Gai nodded regarding her with nothing less than joy to the extreme depths of his soul, "Yes Momoko chan! Can you believe our good fortune? The fountain of youth has brought us together through directing the Lady of Autumn to give us a mission! Let us count our stars of destiny together!"

Lady of Autumn? That had to mean Tsunade, though she certainly didn't look that old. Still, she was the only one who handed out missions, it had to be her. Something more unsettling pressed her now,

"So wait, I have a mission with _you_?!"

Gai nodded, opening his mouth to start spouting more nonsense no doubt, but again Momoko cut him off,

"What about Mitzuki? Is anyone else coming?" She sounded desperate, but that's not too surprising, seeing as she was. _I can't go alone with HIM! Please tell me Mitzuki's coming too, or someone else at least. I'll end up killing him otherwise!_

Gai's shoulders visibly drooped and he let out an exaggerated sigh, "Yes, your friend Mitzuki will also be coming, my eternal rival Kakashi and his team too," he then brightened, "but my team, including my adorable student, Lee, will also be coming! So it's not a complete loss!"

Momoko let out a relieved sigh, and trailed off towards the door, determined to have a quick shower if she was going to head off on something bigger than a 'Rescue Tiddles' mission. It sure sounded big; if they were sending 8 chunin and 2 jonin, it had to be, right? At the door she turned to find that Gai was following her. That was good, she didn't want him sitting in her room and examining her private stuff; she then registered Mitzuki's empty bed for the first time, despite having past it to close the curtains. She turned her head towards Gai, hand on the door knob,

"By the way, Caterpillar Brows sensei, where's Mitzuki chan?"

"Ah, she's off with my eternal rival. I think they're in his room doing something."

Momoko blanched. That sounded incredibly dirty the way he said it! But Mitzuki wouldn't do something so downright wrong; she was the goody two shoes for God's sake! Momoko reassured herself and headed through the living room towards the shower clutching a bundle of clothes; she heard the sofa creak slightly as Gai sat down to wait for her. As she closed the door she heard him call to her,

"As soon as you're fresh and revitalised for a day of blissful song and shivering delight, we shall go fetch your friend and my rival from their youthful activities, and then proceed to the Lady of Autumn's office."

Momoko shivered. _Youthful activities?_ Yeah, he really did make it sound dirty! As Momoko took off the shirt and stepped into the shower, heated water hitting her skin, she nodded briefly.

Nah, there's no way Mitzuki could or would be doing something THAT wrong...

--------------

Momoko would be glad to find that, for once, she was totally right. Mitzuki was sitting comfortably on Kakashi's sofa, right next to the man himself. After being awoken by knocking on the door and opening it sleepily to find both Kakashi and Gai, the latter bright toothed and the first bushy haired, she had agreed to Gai's begging to let him see Momoko's "angel like sleeping face." After getting changed and being told there was a mission waiting for them, she'd asked, quite politely if she could bother Kakashi for a bit while she waited. He'd looked wary but agreed despite this, and allowed her to latch on to his arm as he returned to his apartment, trusting Gai to wake Momoko.

Moments later she'd found herself perched next to him on his sofa, smiling a thousand volt smile. She'd tried getting him into a conversation, but found that he was harder to engage when there were fewer people around. After a moment of silent thinking she'd lent forward, inwardly giggling as she watched him shy away nervously. However when he found himself trapped by the sofa's arm, he finally turned to face her, regarding her through a droopy eye.

"What is it Mitzuki chan?"

Mitzuki pouted in response, "Well, nothing much, Kakashi sensei," she leaned another inch or so closer, "I'm just a little bored is all," this was getting fun.

He leaned as far back as he could, "Yes, and?"

"Well..." she measured the hesitation carefully, "I thought that maybe _you_ could entertain me... maybe teach me some stuff..." she fought a laugh as he blushed visibly; keeping her face straight was getting harder. Her insinuation must have been strong enough. She knew now was the moment, "You know... you could do a lot of things for me... like... read me that book you're always holding, or maybe sing a song," she brightened and sat back, "or maybe act a little? What do you say?"

She regarded his face, smiling innocently; he looked rather annoyed she concluded, but what did he want her to do? Actually go through with it? Not that she could say she'd mind too much, she really admired him, and knew she had a little crush on him. She couldn't pinpoint why he looked so annoyed now though. Shouldn't he have been relieved that it was all a joke? Maybe she went too far?

Mitzuki furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, her blue eyes narrowed as she examined him curiously. She didn't get it. She watched as he began to sit more comfortably, moving to where he'd been before her 'attack.' Mitzuki was almost lying on the sofa after leaning back and felt relaxed, albeit still curious; she glanced at the clock on the wall. 9 o'clock precisely. She'd left the apartment about 25 minutes ago, shouldn't Momoko be ready? Shouldn't they be here? She sighed. She liked being with Kakashi; he was intelligent, good looking and witty, when he _wanted_ to be; but obviously today he didn't want to make her laugh, and that meant she was rowing her boat through a sea of sticky boredom. _Wonder if he's still annoyed..._

Caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed Kakashi at all for the past minute or so, so when she turned to look at him she was definitely surprised. He'd crept forward the same way she'd done minutes previously and was now leaning over her. Mitzuki gasped in surprise as his face leaned closer to hers, her eyes widening and shimmering their own astonishment at the new found proximity to his dark one; it was examining hers, a shadow behind it.

His voice was low and suggestive when he spoke, "You wanted me to teach you stuff, right, Mitzuki chan?" Her heart began to thump in her chest, she could already feel the blood rushing to her face and in seconds she was rosy cheeked, mind racing. His face was inches from hers now, one hand propped him up the other reached out to cup her face and gently caress her lips with his thumb. After what seemed like an eternity, though in reality nothing more than a few seconds, he spoke again, "well I'll give you a lesson right now. And that is: never start something without the intention of finishing it. Maybe we should correct that mistake now?"

He finally, closed the irresistible gap between them, Mitzuki's eyes automatically closed in spite of her shock, her arms wrapping around him, fingers curled in the jonin jacket, trying to move him closer; she had started melting the moment he touched her face and looked into her eyes. Why was he doing this? Only as a lesson or something more? But she only experienced the feeling of material against her lips for a couple of seconds, for at that moment the door flew open and Kakashi slipped away from her, looking unsurprised, his expression inscrutable. He looked at the door as Mitzuki sat up, concealing her blush with difficulty and settling her fast breathing. She too glanced at the door and saw Gai and Momoko standing there arguing; well Momoko was arguing at least, Gai seemed to be shouting how cute she was when angry over her raised voice.

Mitzuki glanced at Kakashi's face, it still gave nothing away. She felt strange, as though she'd suddenly seen a darker side of her sensei, something raw and precious. He rarely ever showed emotions, so this sudden reaction seemed special. Mitzuki glanced down at her knees confused. She couldn't tell whether she ought to be angry with Momoko and Gai or not. She'd felt scared yet excited. She couldn't honestly say whether she wanted Kakashi to carry on or not... but that was just it: _would he have carried on?_

------------------

Mitzuki sighed pensively as she followed Kakashi, Gai and an unusually upbeat Momoko down the corridor towards Tsunade's office. It had a continuous curve to it, so they passed a number of other offices on their way, most with doors ajar, windows thrown open wherever possible; today promised to be warm if not scorching hot. Finally, after a long trek, they found themselves outside Tsunade's office. Momoko seemed excited, perhaps the chance of a real, seemingly important mission made her so; she all but charged the last few metres to the door.

"Alright, let's go see that Lady of Snow, or whatever you called her, Caterpillar Brows sensei, and get this mission started!" She drew her fist up into a nice guy pose and flashed a grin before she'd realised what she'd done. Quietly admonishing herself, she continued, "Come on, hurry up! I'm raring to go!"

Gai returned Momoko's charged nice guy pose with a pumped version of his own, he radiated joy, probably from the idea that Momoko was becoming more like 'them.' _One of us, one of us._ "Alright my kawaii, kawaii, student. I'm glad you're so excited to be on a mission with your sensei," he threw back his head and released a dramatic laugh, before grinning at her again, "However my rival for genius, Kakashi, and I have to have a brief talk with the Lady of Autumn Years before we may be graced by your presence! You see it's _top secret_!"

He gave a great old hearty laugh, while Kakashi slapped his forehead looking exasperated. Gai had probably revealed too much, mused Mitzuki, though it seemed odd that even Gai would have such a slip up – sure he was oblivious around Momoko, but when it came to his job he was a first class example of a ninja. She gave a fine lined frown but said nothing; yes, it was suspicious, but it wouldn't do to tell Momoko that, not just yet anyway.

"As Gai just said, we need to talk to Tsunade samma," Kakashi indicated a row of cushioned chairs, lining the expanse of the corridor to one side; they led right up to Tsunade's office door. "Take a seat, if you would and wait; I'm sure our talk won't take too much time," he nodded at Mitzuki who'd already slid into a chair looking bored; "We'll call you when we're done."

Momoko pouted, annoyed; she didn't like waiting for stuff she really wanted, that's why birthdays always brought an unwanted torture: birthday presents that couldn't be opened until the day itself. She'd often find herself sneaking off to her room with a wrapped bundle under her top, to open gifts "illegally" early. She watched the two shinobi knock on the door and enter at the call of

"Enter, you good for nothings! Everyone, just _everyone_, seems to want to interrupt sake time!" to which Kakashi replied with an innocent laugh,

"Come now, Tsunade samma. So early in the morning?"

The door began to swing to a close behind Gai, but a couple of inches from its end it caught on a rise in the carpet, leaving the door invitingly ajar. Momoko gave Mitzuki a sly grin and began whispering,

"Ne, Mitzuki chan, how 'bout we have a listen? I really wanna find out a little about this 'top secret' talk. Sounds interesting right?"

Mitzuki sighed. Momoko's face was alight with cheeky desire, but Mitzuki didn't feel up to it, she was still thinking about the 'lesson' earlier. _Why does this keep happening to me? First Naruto, then the band and now Kakashi sensei... Every time I begin to feel comfortable they come along and uproot me, make me worry about whether what I'm doing is right or not. They make me guilty... they make me want to betray Orochimaru samma... _she bit her lip. _They make me yearn to be on their side... _she looked up, examining Momoko's bright eyes; she could already see something changing behind them... _just as she is..._

She shook her head firmly; she couldn't afford to have thoughts like this, not before a mission. It could be the difference between life and death. She started as she heard Momoko's whispered whine,

"Aww, but Mitzuki chan, they're literally asking us to spy on them!"

Mitzuki felt confused before realising Momoko had taken her shaking head as a 'no' to spying. She smiled, "Oh, sorry Momoko chan, I was in my own world just now."

Momoko grinned, "What's the food like?"

Mitzuki smirked, playing along, "First rate. And all the sweets are free."

They shared a wistful sigh. Yeah, free sweets would be great. But there wasn't time for that now; if they were going to listen in, it had to be now, otherwise they may miss vital parts of the conversation. Momoko was desperate, Mitzuki still torn, however both were interrupted by the sound of voices from inside. Forget spying, they could hear just fine from where they were, the voices were loud; Mitzuki frowned, _too loud_. Momoko grinned and folded her arms, pricking her ears to listen to the conversation inside; glad she could do so with little effort. Mitzuki listened too, but with renewed suspicions. First Gai, now this? Either Konoha shinobi weren't all they were made out to be, or...

Gai's voice floated through the door, almost comical in its volume, considering this was supposed to be 'top secret,' "So Hokage samma, about our mission to the Sand, what was it you wanted us to collect?"

A slightly exasperated sigh escaped Tsunade's lips; that settled it. Mitzuki raised her eyebrows at Momoko, who responded with a confused look. Mitzuki smiled in return at the cute expression; it didn't matter if Momoko didn't get it now, as long as one of them did the other could be told later: Either Konoha shinobi weren't all they were made out to be, or... they _wanted_ to be overheard. The voices continued to creep through the door; exaggerated volume or not, this sounded like the real deal when it came to content:

"Well, as you know, we have a number of valuable, irreplaceable scrolls in the village. Not only are they one of a kind, but in most cases they're very dangerous, and therefore forbidden to all shinobi, regardless of rank, ability or personal desire. It isn't so much what these scrolls contain; it's more a case of how they can be used. Many can grant the reader forbidden techniques of the highest degree, both strong and deadly, while others produce far more terrifying results," at this point Tsunade glanced at the two Jonin before her. "How would you feel about eternal stamina? The knowledge that whatever happened to your body in battle, you could be healed and live on? How about eternal youth? Eternal life? You'd be tempted wouldn't you?"

Kakashi shared a look with Gai, then as one they bowed their heads. Sure, who wouldn't?

Tsunade nodded briefly, "Exactly. It is for this reason that all our scrolls containing such deadly information are locked away securely in a no-access library. It had to be a library," she added, "due to the sheer number of scrolls in existence." She rolled her eyes and stood to look out of the large window behind her, her eyes tracing the houses and buildings of the village lovingly. "I love them dearly, but some of the people here are too stupid to know what's best for them," she sat back in her chair and swivelled round to face the two in front of her desk. "They are too blinded by the idea of eternal life and too fearful of death." She let out a pitying sigh, before straightening up.

"Anyway, as I said, many scrolls exist, mainly for this reason: the fear within the hearts of our people at the thought of death. Many have attempted to find the key to an eternal life, and although many have failed, they have created dangerous tools without realising it. Some, for example, created what they believed to be eternal youth. It was in fact a scroll for eternally multiplying cells. The effect would be a cancerous illness, which would devastate the person in question, or have disastrous effects if used on another. Luckily we managed to find the creator in possession of this scroll and apprehended them. The scroll was locked away into our Forbidden Library, never again to see the light of day; thank Kami samma for it." She paused for a moment, eyes focused on a far off point, before continuing, "Either way, despite the many failed attempts, and dangerous consequences that came from the practice, one person succeeded in devising the formula for an eternal youth and so an eternal life, as hard to believe as it may be."

"Again, this scroll was confiscated, this time by the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, as it was, in Sunagakure, that the scroll was created. This was a decade or so ago, and now it seems that the current Kazekage, Gaara, has deemed our Forbidden Library a far safer protection than their own vault. He believes the Sand's vault to be too easily penetrable, and after the many spies the village has encountered during the Orochimaru infiltration and the Akatsuki incident a year or so ago, feels it best to move such a dangerous scroll to our own library."

She bit her lip, "I was less than keen at first, I must admit; the eyes which come attached to the scroll and hunger it creates in a person's heart could lead to a number of attacks on Konoha. However, after considering it carefully I felt it best to accept the proposition, for the sake of our alliance with the Sand and the fact that after so many attacks, they are currently extremely weak. They have only begun rebuilding their ranks recently, and the chance of the scroll being stolen at this point is high. I couldn't very well handle the responsibility which would come from the scroll being stolen if I hadn't accepted, besides," she finally let a proud smile sweep across the face; "I also believe that Konoha's security is the best in all the lands. I hope you both agree with me."

Gai nodded, grinning a Cheshire Cat grin. He swung an arm over Kakashi's less than willing shoulders, "But of course! With the eternal rivals of the Green Beast Gai and Sharingan Kakashi protecting it, how could it not be the safest scroll in the world?" He turned his grinning face upon Kakashi, who was at that moment trying to pry Gai's arm off his person, "Right?"

Kakashi inclined his head, stopping in his endeavours, "Well I must admit with one of the legendary Sannin as our Hokage, another in the village more often than not _and_ our highly trained ANBU, we'd be hard pressed to find a better hiding spot."

Tsunade smirked, "Well said!" She unrolled a scroll, which had been hidden in a draw below her desk, with a flourish and spread it in front of her, studying it carefully. "So now that that's settled, I'll give you the rundown of the mission. I'm sure you've already gathered that you, both your teams and Mitzuki and Momoko will be collecting the scroll and returning with it here?" She raised her eyes before continuing, after receiving a replying nod from each of them, "Good. There won't be any need to tell your teams just what this scroll contains, but do press upon them that this is far more than simply an 'important' scroll. This is the sort of mission they ought to be willing to risk their lives for." She gave both Jonin a hard look over the scroll, "Make sure they understand, and if they're unwilling to risk their lives tell them not to go."

Kakashi gave a weak laugh, "On the contrary Tsunade samma, I believe they'll all be more than willing. The number of D rank missions they've been on! I'm sure it'll be a welcome change to have a little danger – they are shinobi after all, just as we are. It's what they signed up for."

Gai gave a hearty laugh, "Oh yes! I agree! Neji has been bored stiff lately and TenTen has been dying to go on a real mission. You should have heard them complain! Not to mention by kawaii, kawaii student Lee. He's wanted to try out a new move of justice on some villainous blackguards stealing the joy of our world like parasites! Plus I'm sure he'll be delighted to spend more time with cute Momo chan," behind the door Momoko stiffened. "So don't you worry fair Lady of Autumn, we shall all do our utmost, I'm sure."

Tsunade gave him an odd look, "What did you call me?" before dismissing it as another of his eccentricities; besides, Lady of Autumn sounded pretty good, maybe she ought to use it? A code name perhaps... better than 'Densetsu no Kamo,' (the Legendary Sucker) at any rate.

Gai stretched an arm over his head with a slightly impatient yawn, snapping Tsunade out of her musings, "So, my Lady of Autumn, if that's all perhaps we ought to go inform our young saplings of freedom of their mission details?" He took a step back as though to bow and leave, but didn't get further as Tsunade's voice interrupted,

"Ah, wait a moment. There's one more thing I have to warn you about before letting you go," she made a pretence of looking through the scroll with intense scrutiny, though in reality she knew the following warning by heart. "Well, as you know, our ANBU investigation forces often keep tabs on who we consider the most dangerous A and S-Rank criminals and menaces, following their behaviour and actions closely – they often make important discoveries in advance, forewarning us of anything important."

"That pervert, Jiraiya baka, also keeps a close watch on criminal organisations, as you know. He, in recent years, kept a tab on the S-Rank Criminal organisation Akatsuki, and informed us of their movements and need to obtain the Jinchūriki. His information was extremely valuable and while researching into the history of their members, in particular, one, Orochimaru, he discovered that that slimy snake had a desire to obtain a particular scroll." She gave the Jonin a pointed look before finishing, "This scroll. And I'm sure you know why. His fascination with an immortal life goes far beyond what we have ever encountered. Although he never had time to work on it himself, he has expressed a need to obtain it, in the past, of course, seeing as we have no evidence to support he's alive, or dead for that matter."

Tsunade bit her lip, "Either way, he promised a great reward for whoever obtained the scroll for him, and even if he has passed away, there may be someone else who has taken over and wishes to fulfil that desire. If not what remains of Akatsuki may wish to get their hands on it. After the failure of the Jinchūriki plan, they need to claim a different sort of power, least that's what our researchers predict."

She slammed a fist on her desk, creating a large crack and small crater, standing with a determined expression, "So, what I have to say is this: keep your guard up! If either of the two still exists then you may have more than just a transportation mission on your hands. For that reason I'm giving this a B Ranking and an immediate rising to A Rank if either appears; though to be honest we have more reason to suspect that Orochimaru may still be alive, so his involvement is more anticipated."

"So, proceed with caution!" She pointed a finger at her door with enough force to expel a small wave of chakra; a crack appeared in her door, though Tsunade paid it no heed; it was all in an hour's work, "Dismissed!"

Gai and Kakashi walked towards the door, stopping to watch with interest as it collapsed before them, granting them an exit. As they left through the doorway, Tsunade's desk snapped cleanly in two, spraying an assortment of documents, scrolls and inevitably sake onto the carpeted floor.

Tsunade merely took a deep breath, filling her lungs to their greatest capacity and let out a loud shout,

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Now!"

-----------

About half a mile away Izumo, carrying a stack of shivering papers, tottered to a halt, face white and an emotion commonly described as fear, gracing his features. He turned his head stiffly to look at Kotetsu, who was standing beside him, frozen, a similar expression on his face.

"Ko-Kotestu, did you hear that?"

"God, I hope not." Kotetsu tried to relax his features, "Nah, it can't have been. I mean her office is like, _how_ far away? There's no way her voice could reach us here."

Izumo was about to nod, relieved when he was interrupted by another familiar scream, this time far more demanding,

"Izumo! Kotetsu! I said now! Move it! Otherwise I'll dock pay! Oh, and bring another one!" Tsunade's shrill voice caused both sets of ears to ring painfully.

Kotetsu all but fell to his knees, papers splayed out about him, while Izumo stood still, tears visibly cascading down his cheeks.

Their responding cry of terror echoed about the village like the cry of people subjected to incomprehensible torture,

"NOOOO! Not another desk! Kami samma kill us now!"

-----------

Momoko shifted uncomfortably. She was standing at the gates to the Hidden Leaf village, Mitzuki beside her, wondering about the conversation they had 'overheard' in Tsunade's office. It was oddly fascinating, yet rather disturbing at the same time. She shivered slightly and returned the comforting smile Mitzuki had offered her.

When she heard Tsunade tell Kakashi and Gai that Orochimaru had craved the scroll for a long time, Momoko had turned to Mitzuki questioningly; _she'd_ never heard of a scroll. Was it really that important?

"Mitzuki chan, what do you think? Are we supposed to steal it or what? I mean... I've never heard of a scroll..." Momoko had whispered, slightly dejected at the thought of being left out of the loop.

"Mitzuki had nodded pointedly in return, "Exactly, Momoko chan. We haven't been told anything about a scroll, which means it's not part of our mission – least not as of yet." She'd shifted her head closer, whisper becoming little more than a breath of air, causing Momoko to lean in too, "Besides, don't you think it's strange? That we're the only one's here to overhear, and that the door just happens to get caught on the carpet?"

Momoko suppressed a gasp; she got it, "You mean they wanted us to hear? They want us to steal it?"

Mitzuki nodded grimly, "You said it yourself, just before they started talking so loudly," she then quoted Momoko's words perfectly, "'they're literally asking us to spy on them!' You were right Momoko chan, they want us to hear and they want us to act."

Momoko bit her lip nervously, "So you mean they know who we are? Where we came from?" The very thought of having to leave the village made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

Mitzuki shook her head reassuringly, "No, I don't think so – more like they _suspect_ us. That's way different. Don't worry," she smiled calmly, "we haven't been told to get a scroll, so we won't take action and by doing so won't rouse further suspicion."

Momoko had nodded, surprised by the wave of relief that shot through her; she couldn't pretend she'd expected it. She raised her eyes hopefully, "So, until then...?"

Mitzuki inclined her head, "Until the word comes, we are Konoha shinobi, and we'll risk our lives for their cause." Her next words were more of a warning, "But when the time does come..."

Momoko brushed it aside carelessly, "Hai, hai. I got it, don't worry."

Mitzuki pursed her lips as Kakashi and Gai stepped through the doorway, the door lying in a crumbling heap. They'd given the girls instructions to go collect any supplies they needed for a mission and to be at the gates by 10:30, Gai even offering to help Momoko pack, which she declined, voice cool.

So that's where they were now; standing at the gates with five minutes to spare, waiting for the arrival of their teammates, both were quiet and thoughtful. Mitzuki hadn't spoken a word to Momoko about the scroll after leaving the building, and instead chattered about whether or not she ought to bring more shuriken or kunai. Momoko knew this was Mitzuki's way of making sure she didn't worry; act like nothing happened and maybe Momoko would forget. Momoko snorted; Mitzuki was taking her short memory for granted again.

Momoko was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden rush of orange; it past her like a bolt of lightning, there one second, gone the next. She turned her head to follow its progress and found it had already stopped. Momoko grinned; standing about a metre away Naruto, the orange blur of Konoha, was hugging Mitzuki as though he hadn't seen her in years. Mitzuki returned the hug with one of her own, and gave a smile which caused him to visibly blush.

Mitzuki had stopped avoiding Naruto after the band's debut at the bar and gave a sincere apology to him the moment she saw him, waiting with the other Chunin, after the performance. Naruto, being Naruto, had forgiven her before she'd even started, claiming that she was probably too busy with the band on the run up to the debut. Mitzuki had, of course, gotten rather emotional at this point and hugged him round the middle, like a five year old being praised for saying the alphabet backwards. Once more they'd become almost inseparable and continued with the routine that had been developed previously, much to Kiba's dismay.

Momoko turned at the sound of a disapproving sniff. Trailing behind Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had finally arrived; Sasuke seemed vaguely impressed at the attention Naruto was receiving, probably wondering if he put something in Mitzuki's food; Sakura, however, looked rather sour. Momoko could only guess that seeing someone else showered with the attention she once received made her feel lost. She turned back to focus on Mitzuki. She was now trying to make something out of Naruto's hair; being shorter than him, she had to reach up slightly to achieve anything; she was muttering something about him looking too cute with his hair like that while Naruto still blushed wildly.

"So what did he do? Drug her? Hypnotise her?" Sasuke's voice made Momoko turn to regard him questioningly.

"What d'you mean?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well he must have done something to make her act like that around him. I vote drugs, Naruto isn't smart enough to hypnotise. If he tried he'd probably just end up hypnotising himself in the mirror. Besides that sort of stuff requires brains, something Naruto is sorely lacking."

Momoko let out an unwilling giggle; she couldn't help but like the Uchiha more after their talk about Sakura sometime ago. Well perhaps 'like' was too big a word, more like she didn't feel the urge to snap his neck when he spoke; that was an achievement, right? She shook her head, smiling slightly, "No, no, he didn't do anything like that."

"Ah, so he did do something?" Sasuke's interest was obviously piqued, Sakura too; she'd drawn her eyes away from Naruto and looked at Momoko with half hidden curiosity.

Momoko shrugged, "Well kinda, but not really. Well it's big for Mitzuki, but, yeah..." she trailed off, frowning slightly; she'd managed to confuse herself somehow.

"So what did he do?" Sasuke pressed, eyeing her with his dark eyes, arms folded.

Momoko, still in a daze of confusion, barely paid attention to her answer, not until it was too late, "Like I said, nothing much. All he did was kiss her at the park memorial thing a while ago – whoops... I shouldn't have told you that." She spared a nervous glance at Mitzuki, who was now chatting animatedly with Naruto about his latest edit of his signature rasengan move.

Sasuke's eyebrows had raised, impressed that Naruto could work so quickly. Where he showed an impressed expression, Sakura showed a far more shocked one; her mouth was open, a round 'o' shape, eyes large, pupils contracting to form tiny pinpricks. She let out a small gasp of "Really?"

Momoko couldn't tell whether she was happy or upset; all she radiated was surprise. Deciding there was no point to deny it she nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I was supposed to tell you guys that and if Mitzuki finds out she may do a whole lot of really evil things," she shuddered, "so please promise me you won't tell anyone, 'kay?" She looked at each of them; sure the desperation was clear on her face.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, uncaring, "Yeah, that's fine. It's not like I have anyone I want to tell or anything."

Sakura looked far less willing to commit, it looked as though her mind was racing, probably wondering how else this latest gossip could be let out, "Does anyone else know?"

Momoko shrugged, "I guess anyone Mitzuki or Naruto decided to tell." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I suppose Ino would know, she's quite close to Mitzuki these days. Other than that I dunno."

Sakura nodded, if Ino knew then she could hold her silence, "Okay, I promise not to tell anyone who doesn't know." Inner Sakura smirked punching her fist in the air, _but that doesn't mean I can't talk to those who do! __Shānnarō! _

Momoko looked relieved and let out a sigh just as another blur came speeding towards her; this one was green and was followed by TenTen and Neji, both walking at a leisurely pace. Momoko jumped back as the blur came to a sudden stop before her; Lee bowed his head slightly and gave Momoko an ecstatic smile, before gripping her hand in his,

"Oh, Momoko san, isn't it wonderful? We have a real mission at last? I heard it was a B Rank, is that true? Do you know?" His uncontained excitement made Momoko smile – she felt the same way, after all those D Rank missions she was glad at the thought of a little danger.

Before Momoko could respond Neji's cold cool voice interrupted, "So does anyone know what this mission is actually about?"

TenTen nodded at his side, "Yeah, all Gai sensei would tell us was that it was a B Rank, and then he started talking about counting the stars of destiny with Momoko chan or something."

Sakura shook her head while Sasuke folded his arms and said nothing. Naruto looked confused, "You're right. I'd like to know what it's about; hope Kakashi sensei isn't too late today."

Mitzuki sighed, "Well it's real important, I can tell you that much." Eyes swivelled to look at her; noticing, she carried on, "Well we went to Tsunade samma along with the sensei's – can't really see the point as we didn't get to see her or anything – and then they went in to have a 'top secret' talk with her. Well we were sitting outside waiting and what not when we overheard something," Momoko's breath caught in her chest, would Mitzuki tell them everything?

"It's not like we were spying or anything, the door just caught on the carpet. So yeah, we heard Tsunade mention Orochimaru along with a scroll. The main thing we deduced is that we _probably _have to get the scroll and that Orochimaru could be after it, _if_ he even exists that is." She gave them a cool look, as though daring one of them to doubt her, before finishing, "So, basically, that means keep your guard up while on this mission. It could be more than just a little B Rank. Even if we're not getting the scroll and the mission's something completely different, be prepared."

She nodded significantly at Momoko, "Whenever you hear even a whisper of Orochimaru, even if he has nothing against you, keep your eyes and ears open and your weapons close."

A silence followed her talk; she supposed that news of Orochimaru supposedly being alive was new to them. Momoko appeared relieved that Mitzuki hadn't said more, she may even have been upset that she'd said that much. Mitzuki shrugged; they'd wanted to now so now they knew, besides while she was on their side she didn't want deaths, they always awoke something darker within her; she'd rather they were prepared than having to protect them with Momoko, if they lost it due to fear or surprise she'd have to do just that.

"Well said! Guess that means I don't have to tell you guys much more seeing as Mitzuki chan and Momoko chan seemed to have deduced most of it." Kakashi was standing behind the group of Chunin, hand raised in greeting, "Yo." Gai stood beside him trying to slip an arm over his shoulders, while Kakashi kept shifting conveniently to avoid it.

"So it's true, is it?" Sasuke's eyes had narrowed, though he still maintained a cool facade, "That damn snake might still be alive? I killed him, how can he be?"

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other for a moment. Orochimaru was a delicate subject for all concerned, they didn't want to bring false fear, but at the same time couldn't afford for them to be lulled into a false sense of security. Gai had a go,

"Well, we can't be sure either way. You see, either way, Orochimaru was and if alive, still is, a Legendary Sannin. They do have exceptional powers, perhaps enough to avoid death for a time." He sighed when he saw Sasuke's expression hadn't altered, "Look we're not saying he's alive, we just don't have proof that he's dead. We later sent an investigation team of ANBU to where we believed he had perished in his fight against you. When we arrived we found nothing. The area was damaged as though from a fight, but not a trace of blood or clothing was found anywhere."

"So don't get into a fuss. We can't provide the answers, not yet, anyway. We just don't want you to take for granted that he's dead. He still has powerful subjects either way, and they may be out for revenge. Just keep it in mind." Kakashi gave a weak smile as a general assent of murmurs replied, "So is there anything else we need to tell you? Hmmm, ah yes just confirm a few details."

He cleared his throat and waited until a calm silence followed, "So, we will indeed be collecting a scroll. It is valuable and worth far more than a couple of shinobi lives. I need you to expect the unexpected when it comes to this scroll; many hungry eyes will be following it, and before you ask-" he raised a hand to silence Naruto who'd opened his mouth to speak, "- no, I can't disclose any information on what the scroll contains or why there are so many criminals dying to obtain it." Naruto gave an annoyed growl, folded his arms but said nothing. "Don't worry Naruto; this next part will cheer you up."

Naruto eyed Kakashi with interest, "What is it Kakashi sensei?"

"Well, we will be retrieving the scroll from a neighbouring country by request of their Kage. And that Kage is the Kazekage of the Hidden Village of Sand."

There were more than just a few smiles as Naruto's eyes lit up; he looked as though he'd been told he had won a supply of ramen for life, "You mean Gaara? We're going to go see Gaara?! Alright!" He punched the air excitedly "Yes! Yes! Yes! I haven't seen him for sooo long! I wonder how he's been holding out. Oh, man, I can't wait!"

Kakashi gave him a mock disapproving look; Gai laughed loudly at the blond haired ninja's hyper excitement, "Now, now, Naruto! We'll be going to the Sand village, but it's to retrieve the scroll and bring it back, not just to see the Kazekage, though the youthful ties of your friendship warms my heart dearly. Right, Lee?" He turned to look at the younger version of himself, "We shall always endure our own friendship. Be it through the battles of our hearts, the mind or even death. The cruel temptress known as adventure, the icy voice that is jealousy, the hot scream that is anger; nothing shall separate us and break our bonds of manly friendship as not only student and teacher but also true friends. Right, Lee? Right? And now of course with Momoko chan by our side we won't fail!"

Lee gave a shout "Hai, Gai sensei!" before leaping into the hug Gai was offering him, tears streaming down both their faces as though their tear ducts had malfunctioned. Momoko, who had been standing in the path between them was caught in the crossfire and found herself crushed between their 'hugs of manliness.' A wave appeared and crashed onto the shore they were suddenly standing on, a flurry of froth and spray bursting forth with the power of youth. A brilliant sunset had appeared, despite the fact that it was still the morning and both Gai and Lee were exchanging super charged nice guy poses. A spread of stars and a meteor shower appeared above their heads while Gai called to them, "COME! Let us count the stars of destiny, Lee, Momoko! Let us count together!"

The faces surrounding this strange scene, though already used to it, showed lingering embarrassment, though Naruto's voice carried above Gai's shouts of "100001, 100002, 100003, 100004, oh no look! That one! We counted it twice! Let us start again my kawaii students!"

"Wow, they're so cool!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, clearly at a loss of what to do, tearing his eyes away from the disturbing scene of Gai and Lee, now singing what sounded awfully like 'YMCA' while Momoko tried to crawl out from between them. "Anyway. We will travel for one day and set up camp, before reaching Sunagakure on the second day. We're in no rush, so we'll have a full night's rest and as always take turns guarding. After meeting with the Kazekage and staying in the village for no more than a couple of days, we will return to Konoha. When it comes to camping, we'll probably find it safer not to sleep more than half the night and leave before the sun rises; we will, of course, be in possession of the scroll and so it is important to ensure we return to Konoha as quickly as possible, for both our own safety and that of the scroll. You can sleep as much as you like when we return." He creased his eye as he smiled, "Any questions?"

After a pause, he nodded. "Ok then! Team, as soon as Gai, Lee kun and Momoko chan are back in our reality, we shall set off!"

Momoko gave a weak moan. Great, they were already associating her with the green leotard team, the 'Gai Grenades.' Yes, that's what Gai wanted to call them... scary, isn't it?

---------------

The wind whistled in Mitzuki's ears and scenery rushed past her vision, almost a blur at this speed. They'd left the village about half an hour ago and had been travelling ever since, jumping from branch to branch at a fast, though still rather relaxed, pace. Gai had joined Kakashi at the head of team, and was giving the poor silver haired man the entire history of himself, Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha. He was going to write a book, apparently, for the next generation of people who may not have the luxury and honour of being graced with Gai's presence. Apparently he'd only just finished reciting the introduction and yet already Kakashi's eye was droopy and threatening to close.

Next came Sakura and TenTen; they sped alongside each other talking casually about the latest incident that had shocked the nation in one of the soaps on TV. They seemed to be talking about spoilers now, as every now and then, one of them would cover their ears with the palms of their hands and squeal, "Don't ruin the surprise! I want to see it myself!"

In the middle of the travelling group, Momoko and Lee ran side by side; Momoko seemed to be receiving a similar treatment to Kakashi. She was being treated to stories of 'the brilliant and often underestimated, Gai sensei!' as told by Lee, someone who swore he had studied the 'great man' and all his actions, for many, many years. Momoko stifled a yawn as Lee's voice, full of energetic reverence continued,

"Each year I've been under Gai sensei has been like a dream, but still a reality. The number of times I've had to pinch myself to make sure it's not a genjustu, and that this great man before me truly exists..." he let out a contented sigh, "and now you too Momoko san. You too get to experience the greatness that is Gai sensei!"

Momoko nodded briefly, "Oh, joy..."

Behind them, Sasuke and Neji, who travelled in a companionable silence; the two weren't known as the greatest talkers. Despite this, they seemed pretty close; probably respecting each other's abilities and personalities more than either would like to admit. That and they most likely wouldn't hear themselves over Naruto's chatter behind them.

Bringing up the rear were Naruto and Mitzuki. Naruto was jabbering incessantly about how excited he was to be seeing Gaara again, Mitzuki giving him half her attention. She had an odd feeling and she didn't like it, not one bit. The moment they'd stepped through the village gates she'd felt a pair of eyes searing into her, drinking her image hungrily. She sensed the eyes as they started moving; she felt them when they leapt into the tree tops; she feared them, they never lost sight of the group. Even though she couldn't sense anyone moving, couldn't hear the breathing of a pair of lungs or sense the blood pumping through their veins, she _could_ feel those starving eyes...

Even when they seemed to get out of the eyes' sight, their presence would appear a few seconds later, almost in front of them, staying there until they passed out of range before repeating the process. Whatever it was, it wasn't letting up in its pursuit. They glared at Mitzuki, as though daring her to voice her fears, taking turns at focusing on her, Momoko, Naruto and Sasuke. They, however didn't seem to feel the interest they were attracting, or if they did, kept silent about it, just as she was doing. Mitzuki found herself wondering vaguely if she was getting paranoid as Naruto's voice carried on; was it possible that those eyes were all in her mind? She shivered involuntarily before deciding she'd have a scout around the area when they set up camp. She wasn't going to risk the Kyubi or the Container's attack; she wouldn't let Naruto or Sasuke die, least not while she had no orders to the contrary.

"... and when we get there I'm gonna invite Gaara to have some Ramen with me. Oh-" Naruto put a hand to his chin pensively, "I wonder if they make ramen in the Sand..." He suddenly became teary eyed, "No! I don't think I can take separation from ramen – not again – I vowed, after returning from that 3 year training journey with Ero-sennin, on my ramen dish, that we'd never be separated for more than a day again." He sniffed, "And now it looks like it might be about 6 days or more..."

Mitzuki smiled uncertainly; it seemed best to steer the conversation down another root, "Oh, Naruto, tell me, what's Gaara samma like?"

Naruto looked up, eyes clear and a grin back on his face, "He's the best! Not only did he become the Kazekage, but he also came back to life after a run in with an organisation called Akatsuki, though a nice old lady helped. Her name was... um, Chiyo Baa san. She was great; she gave her life to save him."

Mitzuki frowned as memories flashed through her mind; _these names sound familiar... _"So, I've gathered that he's great, and so's Chiyo san, but what about appearance? What does he look like?"

Naruto scratched his chin, thinking, "He has dark red hair, kinda spiky and real light green eyes with black rings around them." A grin stretched across his face at the thought of his friend, "He doesn't smile a whole lot, but he's a kind guy. He and his brother and sister, they're called Kankuro and Temari, saved some of us when we went after Sasuke baka. They're great allies and awesome people!"

Mitzuki nodded vaguely; _that description sounds awful familiar too... but it couldn't be... could it? _She grinned at him, "Well he sounds one of a kind, guess he must be if he's your friend, Naruto kun."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, they're all one of a kind! Most of the people I know are great!"

Mitzuki smiled, before allowing it to slide off her face when she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. In the blur of her vision that was the forest, a large green plant grew on a tree branch. It was formed of two great, green leaves; open slightly, the edges great big jagged claws. In the few milliseconds that she saw it in, she guessed it was probably an insect consuming type.

She gave a fine frown; were plants like that native to the fire forests? It seemed more adapted to rainforest like area, not here. She bit her lip; first eyes and now vegetation? She glanced at Naruto who was now asking Sasuke and Neji the age old question,

"Are we there yet?"

"I told you already, Naruto, no."

"Oh, ok... how about now?"

"I said no!"

"Well, when will we-?"

"When we _are_-" Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" Naruto, oblivious, noticed nothing.

"I'll let you know."

"Ok! How?"

"By sticking this kunai where the light of day will never reach! Now shut it!" Sasuke had finally snapped; brandishing a kunai, he barked his response at Naruto with a heck of a lot of venom.

"Ha ha! Sasuke, you're such a sour puss! Right, Neji?"

Neji veered away slightly at the vicious look Sasuke threw him, daring him to speak. "Please... don't get me involved."

They hadn't noticed. Yes... this had to be investigated...

------------------

**Chapter 11 Part One by Kamio Mitzuki**

_A word from the author:_

Well it has been a while, hasn't it. In fact I haven't gotten round to completing this chapter – at this point it's already 45 pages and still going strong – but after some thought I decided to put this up seeing as it was going to be split at some point anyways. I reckon the total will be about 50 pages, maybe a little more – so please look out for it soon.

Yes, we have been neglecting our fic – but we're sure to make up for it – coming out soon there's an Ouran fic that's been planned for a while now and we're also currently working on a D.Gray-man fiction too. Finally, though it's still in the planning stages, there's a Bleach/ D.Gray-man fanfic cross – believe me this one could be really good!

Love you lots!  
Please review!

Mitzuki (a.k.a. Viz)

xxx


End file.
